


Avatar Studio

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what to say, I'm horrible with summaries and this only makes it harder. It's modern, it's AU, it's silly. Korra's a tattoo artist with a past, Asami's a cocky rich girl with an attitude.<br/>And they're both totally, utterly NOT into each other. Yeah, right, maybe in some other AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Ooooooh that's a view.. OH THAT'S A DAMN FINE CURVY VIEW. Oh no no no don’t go that way YES COME BACK oh I gotta go introduce myse - OUCH_

“Naga what the hell?!” Korra yelps as she feels herself stumble and hit something, someone, hard and moments later feeling herself trampling the person and falling over. As she regains her composure and pushes herself up on her arms, her eyes wander over the person she’s trampled over, trailing a line over those _UHM LOVELY CURVES_ , slender shoulders and _OH THAT NECK LOOKS SO KISSABLE..._ As her eyes dart further up she sees luscious, red lips and slightly flushed cheeks and then her eyes are met with the most brilliant jade pair she’d ever seen and OH WOW. And she’s staring. She can’t stop staring ‘cause how the hell do eyes as gorgeous as those even exist? How does one even have such green, brilliant eyes, it’s just impossible to look away. 

The woman underneath her clears her throat and Korra feels her arm slipping away as her dog’s leash is being pulled, _NAGA NOT NOW_ , and she stutters a remark, the words slipping out before she could stop them.

“Are all gorgeous women in the park today?” Her voice comes out raspy and warm and before she knows, the woman underneath her is fuming red, her cheeks matching the colour of her lips and now she’s realized what she’d said and _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, KORRA?_

“Uhm.. Do you mind?” The woman’s voice is terse and low.

“Oh spirits, y-yes I’m so sorry. I mean I’m not for the remark but I am for trampling y-you and well I am sorry for being corny b-but you’re just so wow, you’re super gorgeous and oh shit I’m still oh God sorry, lemme just,” Korra fumbles through her words as she pushes herself up and jumps to her feet, extending her hand and pulling the woman up, her eyes taking in the woman’s whole figure as she licks her lips rather hungrily. _WELL TIE ME TO A CHAIR AND DO THINGS TO ME._

“Thanks.” The woman mutters, dusting herself off and begins to turn on her heels when Korra’s hand is already swiftly on her arm.

“Please, I-I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to, I was.. Uh, staring in the other way and my dog’s kinda huge and I totally wasn’t paying attention where she was going, fuck, I mean, I’m sorry for trampling you over,” She quickly releases the woman and slides her hand into her sweats’ pocket, pulling out a business card, “H-here. Come over for coffee. Or a tattoo. Or something. It’s on me, obviously. I’m really sorry.” She offers her most endearing puppy dog eyes and for a moment the woman seems to be loosening.

“Do you always carry your business cards with you while you jog..” The woman looks over at the card then her eyes meet Korra’s once more, “Korra?” 

Her name rolls off the woman’s lips so easily and Korra swears she could feel butterflies magically appear in her stomach and flutter to her heart. That’s got to be the cutest sound ever. Said by the most gorgeous lips ever. By the most beautiful woman ever. 

“Uh, yeah, I kinda do. Never know when you’ll trample a stranger, am I right?” Korra chuckles, adding jokingly, before her lips are a straight line once more and she’s scratching the back of her head at the sight of the woman’s brows furrowing in a frown, “I mean, uhm, yeah, I used to do it so it kinda stuck with me. Silly habit.” She looks away and is tugged to the side, “Naga, sit,” She states firmly and the dog immediately obeys, sitting down next to her. 

The woman’s just staring at her, just observing. She’s looking her over, tracing her with her eyes, a rather unreadable look set in them as their eyes meet once more and she slips the card in her pocket.

“Well, I must go.” The woman continues, glancing to the side before turning to look at Korra once more.

“Oh, okay.” Korra mumbles before finding the courage to glance up into those gorgeous jade eyes and mutter the words, “Can I at least have your name? Please?” The last word is a plea indeed, she’d never begged anything of anyone but right now she’d do anything just to know the woman’s name. 

“You might.” The woman answers before turning on her heel and walking away. 

Korra just stands there, dumbfounded. Stricken. She just walked into and trampled this gorgeous stranger and somehow managed to make the biggest fool out of herself whilst wanting to do _GOD KNOWS WHAT_ to the woman and she didn’t even get the woman’s name. Just as she was about to turn around and head back the way she came, she caught the woman turn around and flip her hair over her shoulder _THIS IS THE PICTURE NEXT TO THE DEFINITION OF SEXY IN THE DICTIONARY_ , and wink. 

_DID SHE JUST WINK?!?!?_

And she smiled. Just moments after the wink those luscious red lips spread into a wide, alluring smile and Korra’s heart leapt.

_OH._

\- - -

_Just like Bolin to always be late._

Asami was deep in her thoughts, thinking of ways she’d yell at her errand boy who was supposed to meet her at the park and hand over some papers. She needed some fresh air and thankfully the park’s just a few minutes away from her office and the day was so gorgeous and sunny and bright and _OOF_.

She felt force push into her and a strong body trampling her over. She didn’t even have time to try and steady herself, her legs were already loosing their balance and she was falling over and thank God for those fighting reflexes all those years of self defence have given her, otherwise she’d hit her head on the ground. 

_What the actual fuck._

The body upon her shifted, lifting itself up and she finally opened her eyes, gazing over the person on top of her. Messy, kind of short brown hair and strong, almost buffed shoulders and extremely toned arms and _OH SHIT_. Tattoos. So many tattoos. The tan skin was barely visible in some places as tattoos were covering person’s both arms, lots of different tribal symbols following the curves of those extremely well developed muscles and then the person shifted some more and her breath hitched as their eyes met. 

_Blue. No, not blue. Sky blue? Maybe. Ocean kind of sky blue? Yeah, something like that._ Asami was staring and the girl – _A GIRL_ – was staring back and she was about to say something and Asami barely managed to stifle a giggle at that gorgeous, raspy voice.

“Are all gorgeous women in the park today?”

_Gorgeous women. Hmm. I think I just found myself a plaything._

“Do you mind?” She muttered and the girl on top of her fumbled through some more words before finally pushing herself up and offering a hand. Asami took it and began dusting herself off, glancing over, careful not to be noticed, before meeting the girls eyes. She let herself drink in the sight in front of her. 

The girl was shorter than her, that was certain, and she had some sort of a bob hairdo which was so messy and really cute and it seemed so silky and smooth Asami barely stopped herself from reaching out and touching it. Her eyes traced the tan woman’s figure, she was well built and her arms were definitely a sight to behold, not just because of the tattoos but the girl obviously worked out and she looked rather fit. 

She took the card the girl offered her and looked it over. _Korra. Rolls off nicely._

Asami didn’t bother with formalities nor would she give this woman her name. She was set on playing with the girl for a while, she did get trampled over and some punishment was in order. And well, seeing as the girl was set on apologizing and trying to make it up, Asami figured she’d give her something to think about for the rest of the day. Maybe for the rest of the week as well. 

Just as the girl asked for her name, Asami muttered, “You might,” and turned on her heels, swaying her hips more than she usually would, knowing full well the effect her curves had on people. She grinned to herself and turned around, pushing her raven locks over her shoulder and flashing the tan woman her most endearing, sultry smile before heading back the way she came, intent on making the woman’s heart – and possibly a few other things – throb. 

When she was sure she was out of sight she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, Bolin’s message was displayed on the screen, he was running late, so she simply texted him to meet her in the office. She wouldn’t yell. After all, he was the reason her eyes were caught by quite a sight. Asami looked once more at the business card that read ‘Avatar Tattoo Studio’ and grinned to herself.

_I guess I want a tattoo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this. Because you people are amazing and I love you all, so much.  
> This'll be a sort of transition fic that I'm writing, coming inbetween my first fic and the one that I'll start publishing in a month or so. This'll be something quite silly, quite intense, a relatively slow Korrasami development with quite a lot of Korvira thrown in there (sorry i'm not sorry, I have a lot of Korvira feels!). There's gonna be a lot of swearing, a lot of explicit scenes described to quite a few details and possibly other things such as drug/cigarette and alcohol use.  
> I hope you'll all like it, here's the second chapter!

_A shop just like any other. Tinted windows, music blasting from the inside. God, Asami, what the fuck are you getting yourself into, just turn around, you can still walk away. She’s not that hot. SHE FUCKING IS, damnit. I can have any girl I want but noooo, I have to go chasing some tattoo weirdo. Why does she have to be so hot? Me and my tastes..._

Asami Sato was a woman of fine tastes. 

A whole car park full of finest vehicles, ranging from eye-striking red Lamborghinis to the most expensive classics dating to 1960’s, a variety of the most expensive motorcycles one could afford, two completely new apartments set up in “New Age” decor. Wine – red, never under a few thousand dollars. Food – well who needs it when you’ve got exquisite wine, really. Dress code – dress to fucking impress. And to, eventually, undress. Either way, it’s all Valentino, Prada, D&G. 

Asami Sato IS a woman of fine tastes.

In women, particularly. You’re not friends with Victoria Secret models without knowing a few of them quite... Intimately. And when you stumble upon a woman whose looks resemble a sort of extraordinarily impeccable combination of previously mentioned models, you’re most certainly gonna do something about it. 

_Those bloody tattoos. And those muscles, shit those muscles. And those eyes..._

She grasped for the door knob and pushed the door open. The sound of a doorbell rang throughout the shop. 

“Be right there!” An unfamiliar voice came from somewhere in the shop. 

Asami looked around, jade orbs analyzing the space around her. Spacious, clean, simple, cosy, loud, artistic. Art pieces hung along all the walls, plants in pots sided on the floors along the walls, a couch in the corner, tall counter with a few catalogues at the front. A back door behind it. Extremely loud... Rock (?) music, a musky scent spread around the space.

She made her way to the counter, grabbed one of the catalogues and made her way towards the couch, settling down on it and began browsing through when a figure appeared at the counter, glancing over to her.

“Welcome to Avatar Studio!” An unfamiliar male voice brought to Asami’s attention the figure that was now standing very near her. A tall, dark-haired young man was smiling widely at her and extending his arm towards her. “I’m Kai.” 

“Uh, hello.” Asami swallowed, getting up and taking the man’s hand, nodding slightly, 

“Pleasure to meet you.” She slid her free hand to her pocket, pulling out a worn business card, “I’m looking for.. Korra?” 

“Ah, yeah. She owns the place. She’s at the back.. Uh.. Busy.” The man’s smile wavered as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh, well, could you call her over?” Asami smiled politely at him.

“If you want to talk about a tattoo, I’m more than qualified.” Kai smiled wider.

“I’d like to discuss that with Korra, if that’s okay. Nothing personal, of course,” she winked at him, her charms working perfectly, she thought to herself, as she saw the man squirm and a blush crept up his cheeks. 

“Uh, sure. Lemme just go get her, I’ll be back soon.” He smiled sheepishly before turning around and heading through the back door, disappearing swiftly. 

Asami sat back on the couch, admiring a piece hung just next to the couch, a portrait of sorts. Her gaze shifted back to the catalogue as she leaned back into the couch.

 

\- - - 

 

“Fu- Fuck Kuv, oh God y—yess oh f-fuck, right th-there... Aah, hmmm” a roaring, breathy voice resonated through the room as Korra gripped the sheets with one hand, the other tangled in thick black locks positioned deep down at her middle, penetrating green eyes locked on her blue’s. 

“S-so close” she barely managed, her voice husky as she felt long, slender fingers curling up inside her, squeezing at her most sensitive spot at just the right angle. She let out a loud, long scream and thrust her hips towards the woman between her legs, her breath hitched and her back was arched, for a moment everything stood still, until she collapsed down on the bed and felt the lack of fingers within her and the pressure on her throbbing bud both disappear and dissipate into a pleasurable soreness. 

“I love it when you scream,” the woman mumbled, settling down on the bed beside her, her arms behind her head. 

“Cocky prick.” Korra muttered, turning on her side and sliding a hand over the woman’s waist, “My turn.” She grinned, blue’s meeting the piercing green’s as she peered up, catching the woman’s lips in a searing kiss before her lips trailed down the woman’s neck and in one swift movement, they were leaving a wet trail down the woman’s thighs. 

“Korra?” A muffled voice came from just outside the door, “I know you said not to disturb you but there’s a customer asking to see you.” 

“When I said not to disturb, I meant it, Kai. Tell them I’m not here.” Korra muttered, biting the woman’s thigh, her hand sliding up the woman’s abdomen and squeezing a breast, eliciting a shudder from the woman.

“I may have told her I’d go get you..” the man’s voice trailed off.

“Fuck.” Korra muttered against the woman’s skin, squeezing her breast one last time before pushing herself up and looking at the woman.

“Sorry Kuvira, I gotta go see what this is about. I’ll be back in 20, tops. There’s some food in the fridge, help yourself.” She leaned down, green eyes following her movements and their lips met in a soft, light kiss, before Korra pushed herself all the way from the bed, slipped on a pair of jeans and tucked her t-shirt in properly, putting on a hoodie before turning to the black haired woman and winking at her, “I’ll hurry.” 

“You better.” Kuvira muttered, leaning back on the bed and pulling her jeans from the side of the bed. 

 

\- - - 

 

“Welcome to Avatar Stud-“ Korra’s voice broke off at the sight of an extremely familiar figure sitting on the couch. _What._ “Studio.” She muttered, feeling herself blushing.

“Hi,” the raven-haired beauty flashed her a smile, getting up and offering a hand, “I don’t think we’ve introduced properly,” she continued, “My name is Asami.” 

Korra reached out, taking the woman’s hand in her own and seconds later, feeling the woman’s thumb grazing over her hand as their eyes locked on each other, a strong gaze between the two.

A loud cough from the side stirred them both.

“Uh, I’m gonna go grab some lunch if that’s ok with you, Korra?” Kai said from the side, grabbing his jacket.

“Ya, sure,” Korra muttered, glancing at him, before turning her attention back at the raven-haired woman, her pale hands already out of Korra’s reach.

“Later,” Kai mumbled, ducking out the door. 

“Asami, hmm?” Korra repeated the woman’s name, the sound of it rolling off her lips all too well, if you asked Asami.

“Yes.” The jade eyed beauty retorted, her lips lifting up in a smile.

“So, you want a tattoo?” Korra met her gaze again before glancing down at the catalogue in her hands, “Found anything you like in there?” 

“I want something more... Personal.” Asami’s voice was smoky and sent a shower of shivers down Korra’s spine.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“More personal?” Korra repeated, swallowing thickly.

The pale woman’s lips curled into a smirk and she brought her hand to her face, pushing her hair over her shoulder. “Yes, more personal. Something drawn especially for me.” 

“Oh.” The tan woman simply muttered, mildly shocked and disappointed at Asami’s answer. 

“I presume you can draw well, seeing as you own a tattoo studio,” Asami continued, her voice tinged with what Korra could only describe in her mind as... _Seduction?_

Korra grinned at the woman’s words, hunching slightly before looking back into her eyes, her posture straightened up, her voice thick, “Yeah, I can draw.” 

“Good,” Asami added before continuing, “Why don’t we meet over coffee and discuss my future... Tattoo?” Her voice trailed up at the last word as she reached out, her hand grasping at Korra’s arm lightly. 

“When did you have in mind?” Korra grinned at her, her hands clasped behind her back, the woman’s touch reawakening a throb between her legs. 

“How about tomorrow night?” Asami squeezed Korra’s arm before retreating her hand back to her own side.

“Sounds perfect.” Korra’s grin was steady as she shuffled back to the counter, taking out a notepad and writing something down in it. “How’d you say your last name was?” Her gaze stayed on the notepad.

“Sato. Asami Sato,” the pale woman voiced.

“Okay Asami.” Korra looked up before a tiny light bulb went off above her head, “Waiiit. Sato... You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that huge Sato Corp. thing whachama call it... Business, firm, whatever.” 

“I do,” Asami countered, her lips still a smirk, “I own it.” 

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

“S-Serious?” Korra muttered, her eyes widening in shock, “You’re THE Asami Sato?” 

“The one and only,” Asami giggled, reaching for her bag, “I’ve got to go, I’ve got a business, firm, whatever – to run.” She winked at Korra, making her way to the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then?” 

“Uh, ya,” Korra scratched the back of her neck, a sheepish grin on her lips, “Ya totally.” 

“Then it’s a date.” Asami smirked pulling the door open and slipping out. 

_Of all the people. OF ALL THE WOMEN._

Korra held on to her notepad, staring at Asami’s name written in her handwriting. _Asami Fucking Sato. What a fucking bomb. In my tattoo studio. HAH. Flirting with me. Well fuck. Now I have to dress up._

 

\- - - 

 

_Smooth Sato, very smooth._

Asami practically congratulated herself as she sat down in the seat of her Lamborghini, parked just a little way from the tattoo parlour. She went fishing and, well, the girl is hooked. Not like that was anything new.

What Asami wants, Asami gets. 

That’s the unspoken rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...?  
> Gimme some feedback?  
> Also, talk to me on: kittymannequin.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, got this one out much sooner than I'd hoped! Oh well, it was speed written, it's probably full of typos and whatnot (it's 2am, I'll edit at a more decent hour).  
> Basically, Asami and Korra meet up but, not in the way I first intended so, you'll have to wait a bit more for intrigue and the whole Korrasami shabang.  
> Warning: Swearwords.  
> Enjoy!

_Too elegant. Ew, why did I even buy that? Too classy. Oh God, no. Did I ever even wear this? What is this thin- HOW DID THIS GET IN MY CLOSET? Why would I.._

Asami brushed her fingers through her hair as she stared at her large walk-in closet, half confused and half annoyed by the fact she ‘had nothing to wear’. _Why is everything either red or black, seriously. I need to go shopping._

After an hour of fumbling through clothes she finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans that seemed to hug her legs just perfectly tight, showing of just how long and slender they were. She put on a long sleeved maroon blouse, buttoned up just enough to show off a teasing amount of cleavage and grabbed her black blazer, throwing it over her shoulder as she slipped in her black studded ankle high boots and made her way out her bedroom. Not before shooting one last glance towards the mirror.

 _Mhm. Perfect._ She smirked to herself and dashed through the door, grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter and rushing out of her mansion, heading along a little pathway leading to her large garage. As she glanced over her car-park she decided on her black Porsche, walking over and throwing her blazer on the passenger seat and slipping in, starting it up. 

Twenty minutes till it’s play time and she was sure as hell gonna have a lot of fun playing her favourite game tonight. 

 

\- - -

 

“Kai, have you seen my sketchbook anywhere? It’s not upstairs so it’s gotta be somewhere around here...” Korra voice trailed off as she continued fumbling around various catalogues, trying to locate the apparently lost item.

“I think I saw it over on the coffee table,” The man answered, “Why?” 

“I need it tonight.” Korra mumbled, heading for the coffee table.

“You need a sketchbook on a date?” Kai’s eyebrows shot up.

Korra turned around, her brows furrowed in a frown, “It’s not a date. I don’t date customers... Until the job’s done.” She leaned over, searching through a pile of papers and catalogues before she exclaimed excitedly, “Aha! Gotcha!” 

“Not to pry, but.. What about Kuvira?” Kai’s sounded nervous and frankly, afraid for his life for asking the question.

“What about her?” Korra turned around, her sketchbook in her hands as she walked over to the counter, placing it on it and reaching for her leather jacket.

“Well aren’t you two, you know, dating or something?” 

Korra looked at him for a few moments, just studying his features, before a wide grin was spread on her face, “Kuvira and me? Dating? What’s gotten into you?” She laughed it off, reaching for her sketchbook and dashing towards the door. 

Kai simply stared at her as she almost skipped towards the door, he grumbled something to himself and looked over at the clock.

“Don’t forget to lock up” Korra shouted as she walked out and the door closed behind her.

“Yeah yeah...” Kai mumbled to himself, leaning on the counter and reaching for his phone, sliding over the screen and searching through his contact list. He reached a name, hit ‘dial’ and the display read ‘Jinnie <3’. 

 

\- - - 

 

_Fuck I’m gonna be late, shit._

Korra was mentally cursing for taking too long in the shower but really who wouldn’t take long in the shower with the thoughts of her... seriously – she was known for being not so very punctual but making a bad first impression was really not one of her favourite things, especially when it came to new sexy as fuck customers. 

She hurried, her walking turning into a mixture of rushed walking and half running when she reached a corner, rounded it and stumbled into someone. _Fuck, ow._

Korra looked up, blue locked on green.

_FUCK._

“What the fuck, Korra?” The green eyed woman mumbled, holding her arm and staring at the tan woman.

“Kuvira. Ow, fuck, sorry, I’m late and wasn’t looking where I’m going, sorry,” Korra offered her a sheepish grin as she looked up, meeting her eyes again.

“Late for what?” Kuvira continued, her voice a raspy, interrogative one.

“I uh, I gotta meet a customer.” Korra mumbled quietly, squeezing her sketchbook in her hands, “Just down the street in the Lotus.” 

“Since when do you go meeting customers at bars?” Kuvira’s brow rose up, her gaze strong on Korra.

_Shit. Fuck fuck fuck._

“I uhhm,” Korra stuttered slightly before straightening up and stepping to the side, “She’s loaded so I was thinking of making some more money by meeting her where she wants.” 

_More or less._

“Really.” 

Kuvira wasn’t buying it, Korra was certain. She reached up, her hand running over Kuvira’s arm before she moved it to her collar and pulled her down brushing their lips together, “Jealous?” Korra purred. 

“Hah, right.” Kuvira mumbled against her lips, pressing hers against Korra’s and brushing her tongue over Korra’s lower lip, “We still on for tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” Korra mumbled against her lips before she pulled away, her sheepish grin back on her lips, “I gotta run, I’m already late.” 

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kuvira mumbled back before turning away and walking past Korra.

_Fuck. I need to sort this mess. And she needs to sort her fucking head. I’m not a fucking toy. Well, I am fucking her but I’m not her toy. Fuck. I’m nobody’s toy. SHIT I’M LATE._

She hurried in her steps and steered herself upon reaching the bar and grabbing the knob, pushing the door open. 

 

\- - -

 

Asami made her way across the bar, settling at the furthest table, placing her blazer over the chair and sitting down, her eyes immediately set on her surroundings.

_Great, it’s not crowded, we can actually talk._

Talking wasn’t gonna be much on the menu tonight, if anything goes the way Asami planned it. She shifted in her seat as a bartender approached her, very obviously eyeing her. She smirked to herself, knowing full well the attentions she was getting was certainly a very positive one, and she ordered herself red wine just as her gaze was pulled across the room, the door of the bar opening and her date wandered in.

_SCORE._

“Yum,” Asami mumbled to herself as she reached up and waved towards Korra who was glancing around the place with a mildly lost expression on her face before she spotted Asami at the other end of the room and headed towards her with a smile on her face.

As Korra approached her, Asami took in the sight, wetting her lips in the process because DAMN THIS GIRL IS HOT. Korra was wearing low-top black sneakers, dark coloured baggy jeans and a long sleeved, checkered shirt, buttoned almost completely. She had something in her hands and a beanie thrown carelessly on top of her head, her brown locks peering out from underneath it.

“Hey!” Korra nearly fell down in the chair across Asami, “Sorry I’m late.” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I just got here anyway.” Asami smiled to her, reaching for her glass and brining it to her lips, “Everything okay? You seem a bit lost.” 

“Uh, yeah, perfect!” Korra grinned widely and turned around as the bartender approached them. “Uh, beer, please.” She chuckled, turning back to Asami and catching her gaze. 

“What’s that?” Asami wondered out loud, looking at the item in Korra’s hands. 

“Oh, this? My sketchbook.” Korra’s grin widened, “Can’t work on a tattoo without sketches.” She added, winking lightly when she was interrupted once again by the bartender who already appeared with her beer. 

She doesn’t expect us to actually talk about a tattoo? 

“Oh. Yeah, of course,” Asami smiled sheepishly, leaning in slightly, “I hope you don’t mind I asked to meet here, I hang around here sometimes and we can talk..” Her voice trailed of as she caught sight of Korra pulling her beanie off her head and throwing it carelessly down on the empty chair beside her, ruffling her hair. 

_Bloody hell._

“Uh, yeah, sure, perfectly fine with me.” 

Korra’s smile was intoxicating. Wildly addictive. From the tips of her mouth to those radiantly blue eyes, Asami couldn’t bring herself to look away. She felt an unfamiliar tugging at her heart, frowned slightly and immediately looked away, reaching for her glass. 

“So, uh, Asami, what exactly did you have in mind?” Korra looked over, placing her notebook on the table, reaching for her beer. 

“For?” Asami looked slightly confused at the question.

“Uh... The tattoo?” Korra raised an eyebrow before her lips curled up in another grin.

“Oh. Actually, Korra. Let’s be straight here.” Which is completely opposite of what we actually are, hah. “I don’t do tattoos. Well, I didn’t until now. I want this done good. NO.” Her voice was strict, almost attacking, “I want this done perfectly.” 

“You couldn’t have come to a better person, Asami.” Korra leaned back in her chair, a cocky look plainly on her face.

“What makes you so sure?” Asami placed her almost empty glass back on the table.

“Well I can show you my sketches, I can show you tattoos I’ve done on people and I can just draw something up for you. Actually, you know what – stay still.” Korra suddenly sat up straight, grabbed her sketchbook, slipped a hand in the pocket of her jacket which was hanging on the empty chair and took out a small pencil, opening the sketchbook.

“What are you..?” Asami looked at her, confusion in her eyes.

“Don’t move. Give me 5 minutes of utter silence and stillness. No, actually, 3 minutes is fine. Just be still and don’t talk.” 

She flashed Asami a wide grin and began frantically drawing, what seemed to Asami, maniacal lines over an empty sheet of paper in the sketchbook. Her brows furrowed and her tongue darted out of her mouth and for a second Asami could only think how adorable she looked. She smiled at the thought for the briefest of moments and caught Korra’s glare as she did so.

“Don’t smile, stay still.” Korra grumbled placing the pencil between her lips as her fingers ran over the drawing, smudging the image.

 _BLOODY FUCKING HELL._ Asami’s thought went wild at the sight in front of her. Korra’s pencil between her lips, the frantic movements of her fingers over the drawing, her straight, almost god-like posture as she did so... It all made her seem twice as sexy in Asami’s head and she could only begin to imagine what else the tan woman could do with those fingers. Or those lips. She was brought back from her daze as she realized Korra was staring at her, her sketchbook no longer in her hands and she cleared her throat, trying to get Asami’s attention. 

“Here.” Korra mumbled, pushing the sketchbook across the table.

Asami reached out for it and as soon as her jade orbs were set on drawing in her hands, she felt another unfamiliar yet warm tugging at her heart and suddenly the prey seemed more like a hunter. 

The drawing was amazing, really. It was a rough sketch of Asami’s face but done with such precision and so astoundingly gorgeous, that all Asami could do was stare, her mouth slightly agape. 

“Well?” Korra mumbled, taking a large gulp of her beer before placing the bottle back down on the table.

“Korra... Wow.” Asami finally looked up, meeting Korra’s gaze, “This is amazing, how did you... In such short time... Just, wow.” Asami was at a loss for words. And that something that never happened, not to Asami Sato. 

She quickly put the sketchbook back on the table and pushed it in Korra’s direction, taking her glass and downing the wine before she signalled for the bartender.

“Check please!” She all but shouted towards him before turning to the tan woman, “Korra, do you mind if we go back to my place and explore this idea of mine in more detail?” She leaned over and bit the inside of her lower lip expectantly, only to be met with the widest and brightest of smiles from the tan woman.

“Not at all, Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai, kai, I know, Asami's a cocky prick. I'll get her off her high horse, I promise. But it's soooo fun writing her this way, all "i'm the hunter and I'm gonna get myself a nice little toy", it's really funny. Anyway, hints of Korrasami there. I mean, there's obvious chemistry but, y'know, there's Kuvira.. And then there's the whole "nope, not gonna be your toy" thing... So yeah, this'll take a while.  
> Hope you have enough nerves to bear with me.  
> Love you all so much :]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \o/ Yay, another chapter!  
> A really short one though, I had a sudden burst of creativity and this idea in my head for days so I decided to take advantage of my sudden state of mind and wrote this short chapter. Hope you guys like it.  
> Once again, warning: swear words.  
> Also, I just wanna say I love you guys so much, your comments (both here and on tumblr) mean the world to me <3

_Nice digs, as expected._ Korra was smiling to herself as she let the raven haired beauty lead her inside her mansion. 

The place was enormous and seemed somewhat... Pretentious. Way too big for one person, you could probably fit a family of thirty in there and you’d still have a guest room to spare, by the looks of it. 

They entered the living-room area, a large open space with a fireplace and a huge black couch and two chairs at the side, a coffee table and a TV set, a bookshelf filled over the top with books and the whole place seemed to be filled with various types of greenery. _Someone has a knack for gardening?_

“I know it’s a bit too much,” Asami started, “But my family’s owned this for as long as I can remember, I guess I can’t bear to part from it.” She smirked sheepishly and proceeded towards what seemed to be a bar. “I don’t really know what we have here but I can ask the staff to get us whatever you’d like to drink.” She turned to Korra, a sultry smile lingering on her lips.

“Uh, a beer’s fine. Or, um, scotch, if you had something like that in mind.” Korra shuffled towards the couch, placing her sketchbook down on the coffee table, scratching the back of her neck as she went.

“I can go grab you a beer, if you want. I’ve got scotch here, coming right up.” 

_Starting with scotch, really Korra, what are you here for exactly?_

“So uhm, Asami, what’s so personal about your tattoo that we can’t discuss it back at the parlour?” Korra leaned on her elbows, positioning them on her knees, as she waited for Asami to walk over.

“Well, Korra,” Asami’s voice started the tan woman as she approached the couch and slid down next to her, “I don’t really know what I want. Yet. I was thinking you’d help me with that.” She leaned towards Korra, handing her a glass, her lips curled up in a smug smile. 

“Uh... I can sketch you something but that’s pretty much all I can do. You need to have some sort of an idea what you want.” 

_This is not going the way it should. Why am I even here? Sure, yeah, she’s hot. No, scratch that, she’s fucking gorgeous. She’s like, the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. So why am I stalling this?_

“I guess we could start with where I want it, right?” Asami smirked, her eyes lingering on Korra’s lips for a moment before returning to her eyes. 

“Uh- Yeah. Let’s start there.” Korra chuckled, slightly nervously, taking a sip and placing the glass on the table.

_I don’t want this. I don’t want another one night stand. I’m sick of this._

“Turn around a bit so I can show you,” Asami purred, placing her glass on the table and motioning for Korra to turn around. 

Korra obeyed, despite her thoughts, despite the gut-wrenching feeling twisting and turning inside her. Despite the doubts she turned around and let this woman have her way. Moments later she felt a pair of hands press hard at the small of her back, even all her clothing couldn’t shelter her from the pale woman’s intent. She felt her hands slide up her back and over her shoulders, palms pressing against them. She leaned into the touch slightly and felt the woman’s breath on her ear.

“Right there.” Asami murmured against Korra’s ear, lingering there for a moment before moving away, letting the tan woman turn around. 

“Mind if use your bathroom?” Korra grinned as she turned around, meeting Asami’s jade orbs shining brightly in the warm light of the room. 

“Not at all, it’s down the hall, first door on the left.” Asami purred, getting up from the couch and walking away in the opposite direction, “I’ll grab us that beer.” She winked before disappearing through a large door.

_You knew you were meeting her for this, shithead. If she wanted a tattoo, she’d already sa- WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THIS._

Korra stared at the giant painting hanging on the wall in the hallway, her expression turned into one of a semi-startled seal. _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._ She reached over, brushing her fingers against the imagery. It was a portrait, well, an act really, a woman standing beside a tree, one hand reaching towards it, pressed against it, the other on the small of her back, her figure long, slender with dark auburn hair splayed almost to the small of her back. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Asami interrupted Korra’s thoughts as she approached her, two bottles of beer in her hands. 

“She is, yeah.” Korra mumbled.

“Hmm?” Asami’s eyebrow rose up slightly as she leaned in closer, handing Korra the bottle. 

“The art or the woman?” Asami teased.

“The woman.” Korra mumbled once more, her fingers still brushing over the painting, trailing a line down the woman’s leg. “But the art’s wrong. It’s not an original.” 

“W- What?” Asami looked at the painting then back at Korra, “What do you mean it’s not the original?” 

“It’s not. The woman’s hair should be a different colour.” Korra looked to her, “Like yours, raven.” Her gaze shifted back to the painting, her hand now at her side, “And the signature’s on the wrong side.” She glanced down in the corner of the painting, her lips curling into a smirk, “Although I have to say, that’s one of the best forgeries I’ve ever seen.” 

“F- Forgery? Wh- What do you mean a forgery, that’s a bloody original!” Asami’s voice was sharp and the sudden shift in her demeanour startled the tan woman, “It’s Ravaa’s I tell you, the man I bought it from is a good friend of mine and I’m certain he knows his sources.” Asami calmed down slightly, taking a sip of her beer.

“Trust me, it’s a fake.” Korra turned back to her, a smug grin on her lips. 

“And how would you know that? No one’s ever even seen the artist, he’s like, one of the most secretive artists today, probably lives alone on a deserted island, swimming in all the money I spent on that painting.” 

Korra suddenly spun on her feet, passing Asami and heading for the living room area once more, heading for the coffee table and picking up her sketchbook. 

“I think I’m gonna leave now,” She mumbled, turning to Asami. 

“Wh- What, why?!” Asami hurried towards her, placing the bottles on the coffee table and reaching for Korra’s hand. 

“Nevermind that, but yeah,” Korra shrugged, stepping back, “That’s a fake.” She was pushing Asami’s buttons, trying to see how far the woman would go, fighting over the painting. 

“Korra, I’m telling you, it’s not a fake!” Asami was fuming, this woman was pushing her buttons, the damned thing couldn’t possibly be fake, she should bloody well know, she did give over two hundred thousand dollars for it. 

“Trust me, I know.” Korra’s grinned once more, taking her jacket and slinging it over her shoulder. 

“Really, and how’s that?” Asami stepped back now, crossing her arms and staring at Korra, her jade eyes now a dark shade, glaring at Korra.

“Well, first of, Raava’s not a guy.” Korra chuckled at her words, reaching for the door.

“Korra, come on, stay. Let’s talk some more.” Asami reached for Korra’s hand, her fingers brushing against Korra’s, sending a jolt through both of them. “And you need to elaborate more on this, why do you think you know so much about the painting?” Asami’s voice was inquisitive but tender at the same time.

Korra pulled her hand back, away from Asami’s and looked up at her, jade meeting azure.

“Well I painted the damn thing, I should know what it looks like, no?” 

And with the words she bolted through the door, leaving Asami to stand stunned and lost, staring at the slowly closing door and the disappearing silhouette that was Korra and only one thought in her head: _“WHAT?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you wanted Asami off her high horse, right? Well, she's off it ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to meet again sometime, right?

A month.

It takes exactly a month for Asami Sato to realize that screwing random extremely hot strangers will certainly not help her get that damned girl off her mind. Hell, if nothing else, it only made it worse. 

Who wouldn’t think of those proficient fingers and the way they worked on that sketch, smudging the colour and sliding over that piece of paper. And those hands, calloused yet so soft to the touch... And those bloody arms, amazing, buff and strong, deeply thrilling arms. It’s not the tattoos in all honesty, it’s the way the mocha skin peered out from under strays of black, seemingly begging to be touched, squeezed, bitten. But more than anything, those eyes. A breathtakingly and almost hauntingly beautiful blend of the sky and deep blue oceans. 

Yes, it’s true. Asami Sato can’t get Korra off her mind. So Asami Sato decides to finally act on it. 

First things first, _Korra is Raava?_   
It takes a while to sink in. After the tan woman left her apartment that warm evening a month ago, Asami barely managed to drag herself back to her couch and sit down. Her thoughts were running too wildly to remain standing and her heart felt as if it would hammer its way right out of her chest, judging by the loud pounding of it. Of course she knew, Asami still reassured herself and now she finally knew the truth. 

The guy her good friend – now an acquaintance – bought the painting from was a local slacker who literally managed to counterfeit the painting to near perfection and fool almost everyone and after some careful investigation, Asami found out she wasn’t the only one the guy deceived. So she shut him and his forgeries down (nobody needs to know how, that’s Sato family business techniques).

It’s been a month since Korra left her place and Asami had spent more than enough nights with other people to become aware of the fact her little “crush” won’t be going away just like that. Everywhere she looked, she saw Korra. Every time she had a minute or two to relax, her mind immediately decided to grace her with images of Korra. _Well, fuck._

So as she stood in her errand boy’s apartment two weeks after her realization, holding a glass of wine in her hands and sighing ( _This party is boring as fuck. And who the fuck are all these people?_ ) Asami thought about it, and the more she thought the more she realized that her little crush may not just be a crush. Dreaming of someone, whether you’re asleep or awake had to mean something more. A feeling she wasn’t quite familiar with. A feeling she didn’t know how to explain. 

Asami was leaning back against the kitchen counter and contemplating the fastest and easiest way to slip out of the apartment and leave this party she got herself into. Bolin had asked her if she wanted to come a week ago and without thinking she said yes, figuring it would certainly be a good opportunity to maybe meet someone new and forget all about Korra, even though she was slowly becoming aware of the fact that sooner or later she’d have to do something about that whole ‘I think it might be a crush or even more’ thing. She was glancing back and forth between the door and the balcony, pondering whether she should prolong her misery and head out to the balcony or simply bolt for the door and vanish before anyone could even notice. She pulled her glass to her mouth and her lips met the edge of it as she took a sip of the wine, which in all honesty wasn’t half as bad, and to her utmost shock nearly spat the substance back in the glass as her eyes settled back on the front door and caught sight of the very eyes she’d been trying so hard to push out of her head. 

_You have got to be shitting me._

Asami stood up straight, clutching the glass in her hand and clearing her throat, trying to get the lump inside to vanish. The fingers of her free hand brushed through her hair and she glanced back over to the balcony before sneaking another glance at Korra and she almost had to stop herself from smiling widely as she caught sight of Korra smiling widely, the smile reaching all the way to her eyes. 

_Seriously Sato, get a fucking grip._

Asami quickly bolted towards the balcony, feeling way too smitten to even try and act her typical ‘ice queen on the hunt’ routine, fumbling through her purse and pulling out a pack of cigs, taking one out and lighting it up. _ASAMI GET A HOLD OF YOUR FUCKING SELF._ She pulled the cigarette to her mouth, a shiver crawling down her spine from the slight breeze outside, she sighed as she inhaled deeply. The first drag she took was to calm her nerves, the second to steady herself and the third was to brace herself for what she was about to do. She was Asami fucking Sato and she always took matters into her own hands. And this time, she’d do it right. 

 

\- - - 

 

_Now that’s hot._

Korra was smirking as she looked herself over in the elevator mirror. She knew she looked good, hell, she was fucking ripped, had the best arms (and let’s not forget ABS) she’d ever seen on a girl and she knew damn well many heads would turn her way tonight. The only problem was, she couldn’t care less.

Korra immediately slumped against the metal surface of the elevator, watching the numbers change. Green flashed through her mind. 

_Why did she have to be so gorgeous?_

And then a different green flashed her mind. 

_Hah._

She thought about what happened a month and a half ago when that bloody raven haired gorgeous ‘I’M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD’ Asami fucking Sato brought her back to her place (which was, let’s face it, a fucking mansion). Korra knew what the woman wanted but the problem was and still is that Korra’s not really certain what she wants. 

She glanced at her reflection once more, the frown formed between her brows disappearing. It was her best friend’s housewarming party and she’s gonna enjoy it. And really, what was there to worry about? It’s not like she’ll never meet anyone new again. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, glancing over the text message she’d gotten.

**Kuv: Sorry, had my phone on silent, what u need?**

She chuckled at the message and wrote a quick reply, sending it back with a swipe just as the elevator doors opened and the sound of loud music coming from down the hall welcomed her. Shoving her phone in her pocket she walked out and towards the door behind which the music was obviously coming from. She didn’t bother knocking – nobody would hear anyway. Instead she simply let herself in, a wave of extremely loud club music, crowd talking and shouting and a hint of smoke washed over her. She grinned as her eyes immediately spotted her best friend standing beside the kitchen table and waving his hands around excitedly. _Typical Bo_ , Korra chuckled as she started in his direction.

As Korra reached her best friend she nudged him softly on the shoulder, eliciting a rather loud yelp and a wide grin to spread on his face. 

“KORRA!” He shouted excitedly, wrapping her up in a tight hug and lifting her up in the air, “You made it! That’s freaking awesome!” 

“Yeah I did now put me down, Bolin, this is fucking embarrassing, “ Korra nearly growled as the man finally put her down, his bulky figure towering over her. 

“Soooooo? Whadaya think?” He stared at her, lips pulled in a wide grin. Sometimes Korra thought he looked like a really excited Labrador. A really good, loyal, kind Labrador. 

“Well, it’s dark, there’s like, 50 people here and music’s blasting like fuck but, yeah all in all, I love it. It’s big and airy. Cool.” She grinned, staring back at him.

“Cool!” Bolin shouted excitedly as he squeezed her once more, “Beer?” 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just go out to grab a smoke, I’ll be back in 5.” Korra gestured to the front door, a smile playing on her lips.

“What? Nooo, stupid, go out to the balcony. That’s the smokers area,” Bolin was bumping her shoulder and smiling, “I’ll grab the beers and be there in a few.” 

Korra watched him nearly stumble and fall as he turned around obviously way too quickly for his own good and nearly crashed into three people while trying hard not to stand in something what could only be described as “unidentified liquid substance” on the floor. 

 

\- - - 

 

Asami was leaning over the railing, staring at the city as she pulled another cigarette out of the box and placed it between her lips. Seeing Korra walk in sent a wave of shivers, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She was so into the woman that the mere sight of her felt like oceans colliding in her head. Which was exactly the opposite of what Asami Sato really was. _No it’s not._

She was about to light the cigarette when the balcony door opened and the click of a Zippo ‘caused her to stir and glance back over her shoulder, the cigarette still unlit between her lips. 

“Sorry if I startle-“ A familiar, gruff voice began but soon stopped as blue met green.

“A-Asami?” Korra mumbled, her cigarette limp between her lips as she reached up and took it between her fingers, “What the hell are you doing here?” Korra stepped closer, startling the pale woman, as she extended her arm and clicked open her Zippo. “Need a light?” 

Asami moved closer to the flame, her own cigarette lighting up as she turned around slowly, facing Korra. “Bolin invited me so I thought fuck it and here I am.” She took a drag before her eyes glanced swiftly to Korra’s lips and back to her eyes. Ugh. 

“You know Bolin?” Korra stared at her, confusion in her eyes as she took a drag from her cigarette, leaning on the railing on her side. 

“He’s my errand boy.” Asami smirked, “Opal and I go way back though.” 

“Oh. Cool.” Korra smiled faintly, her back against the railing and her brows furrowing in a frown as she caught movement behind the balcony door, “Ugh, fuck,” She muttered.

Just as Asami was about to ask what the fuck was that for the door slid open and a short (she looked shorter than Korra so that’s fucking short ok?), pale skinned woman stepped out, a wide grin on her face, her facial features very much accentuated with her flashy makeup. 

“KORRA!” The woman exclaimed as she reached out, sliding her arms around Korra’s shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek, “I missed you!”

“Uh, excuse me?” Korra muttered, trying to squirm out of the girl’s arms. Asami shifted on her feet, taking a long drag of her cigarette, an almost obvious question mark hanging above her head.

“Why didn’t you call me?” The woman pleaded, trying to drape her arms over Korra’s shoulders but firm tan hands on her arms preventing her to do so. 

“Um, listen...” Korra squinted at the girl, her memory clearly not helping her.

“Sara.” The girl mumbled in shame.

“Uh, ya ya, Sara.” 

“Can I touch your muscles again?” The woman grinned, her hands already trailing down Korra’s arms. 

Asami shifted at the words, turning around promptly, her mind set on fleeing the scene as fast as possible. She stopped as she felt a strong grip on her wrist.

“I’d rather you not.” Korra muttered under her breath as she dragged herself to the side, her hand wrapped around Asami’s wrist, “Look, I don’t remember you and I don’t really think I want to, ye? I was talking to this gorgeous woman here so could you give us some privacy?” 

Asami winced at the words. _What?_

The woman seemed positively shattered. Broken beyond repair. Probably wouldn’t be for long, considering the vast amounts of alcohol she was pouring into herself later that evening. She quickly turned on her heels and bolted back inside, sliding the door shut behind her and leaving the two alone.

Korra let go of Asami’s wrist, pulling her hand back and leaning on the railing again, “Sorry about that.” She spoke slowly.

“You didn’t have to tell her to go away,” Asami turned around, facing Korra, “I could have just left.” 

“I wanted one person to leave and that certainly wasn’t you.” Korra looked straight into her eyes, taking a long drag of her cigarette before she put it off in the ashtray beside them and looked back to Asami, “We got off on a wrong foot. Let’s start over. Hi,” She extended her hand, “I’m Korra. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Asami.” 

Asami stared at her blankly for a moment, trying to form a single coherent thought in her mind. Before she could even begin, her hand nearly flew towards Korra’s, grasping it firmly as the words left her mouth, “The pleasure is all mine.” 

 

\- - - 

 

A month and a half.   
It takes Korra exactly a month a half to realize that green might have just become her favourite colour.   
And also, that she was ready to risk everything all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. No fluff. Yet.   
> But the story begins to bubble.   
> Give me some feedback, please? *puppy dog eyes*  
> Also, you can talk to me and check for updates on my fics on tumblr so feel free to explore: kittymannequin.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues because, let's face it - these two needs some more time to work through all that awkward "we've got something here but we both fucked up the first time so let's try and casually work around it now" bs.   
> Something's bubbling on that balcony of Bolin's.

“Korra!” Bolin beamed from inside his apartment, managing to be louder than the blasting music, “I got your beer!” He stuck his head outside, staring at Korra who was leaning back on the railing and holding a cig in her hand. The woman next to her was turned away from him, watching over the city and only winced slightly at his voice.

“About time Bo, where’d you go get it, Ireland?” Korra grinned as she reached out, taking the bottle and leaning back.

“Sorry, Ope called so I had to go outside and talk. Anyway, where’s Kuvira?” He leaned over at the door frame, holding his bottle tight in his hand.

“How would I know?” Korra frowned slightly. _I’m not her spirit guide._

“Well uh I thought you’d come together, aren’t you...?” 

“No.” Korra stopped him, taking a swig from the bottle before continuing, “We were just having fun but it’s done now.” 

“How come?” Bolin pressed on, clearly unaware of Korra’s fidgeting over the bottle.

Asami shifted in her place, her thoughts wandering at the mention of the woman’s name, she took another drag from her cigarette and kept her gaze on the skyscrapers in the distance.

“Told you, Bo. Just for fun. We’re mates again and I’d like to keep it like that so no awkward shit around her, okay?” Korra stared at him, her gaze shifting over his shoulder for a moment, noticing a familiar woman approaching them.

“Bo! Korra!” The woman behind him shouted, shuffling her way past the crowd and slipping on the balcony beside Bolin, her arms reaching to pull Korra in her embrace. “Waddup, yo!?” 

Korra laughed, her hands sliding down to the woman’s waist, hugging her tightly before she leaned back, taking another swig from her beer and mumbling, “Hey Opal.” 

Asami shifted once more in her spot, wincing at the mention of a familiar name, a stray smile appearing on her lips yet she still kept her gaze on the city.

“I’ve come to save you from your miserable self and hook you up so come with me, I’ve got someone you need to meet,” Opal beamed at Korra, waving her hand towards Bolin, “Go on hun, I’ve got this.” 

Korra chuckled once more at the words, shifting her gaze to the side and glancing over Asami, a smirk playing on Korra’s lips as she turned back to Opal, her voice filled with amusement.

“Is that so?” 

“Yup, it’s so.” Opal giggled, “She’s single, you’re single – and no Korra, that stuck up bitch doesn’t count – so you’ve just got to meet Asami!” Opal smiled widely, reaching for Korra’s hand, trying to pull her away. 

Korra resisted, pulling her hand away before a chuckle escaped her lips as she turned to Asami, noticing the pale woman pushing a lock of raven hair behind her ear, a wide grin spread over her burgundy-coloured lips. 

“I think I got that covered, Opal.” Korra reached inside her pocket, pulling out her box of luckies and taking one out, laughing as she caught glimpse of Opal’s utterly confused look.

_Poor babe, totally got her confused. That grin though...,_ The image of Asami’s grin flashed through Korra’s mind and she felt a gut-wrenching twirl deep inside her stomach, a feeling she’d long forgotten about. 

“Huh?” Opal mumbled, her gaze shifting from Korra to the woman beside her and back, “Waiiiit.” 

Asami finally gave in, her grin suddenly replaced by a loud, beaming laugh as she turned around, clutching her abdomen, trying to calm herself. She finally looked up at Opal, her arms still folded around her abdomen as her shoulders staggered with wild, untamed giggles.

“Hey Opal.” Asami finally managed to form a sentence through her giggles, straightening up and running a hand through her hair, “So I gotta meet Korra right?” 

Opal narrowed her gaze at the two giggling women in front of her before she mumbled, “Oh go fuck yourselves you turds,” and swiftly turned on her heels, storming back inside the apartment. 

“God, that was so fucking funny,” Korra let out a booming laugh, glancing over at Asami.

“Totally though I think we offended my best friend,” Asami kept laughing, despite the graveness of her words.

“I’ll have my best friend smooth it out for us,” Korra managed to suppress her laughter, leaning back on the railing, “Fuck that was fun.” 

“It was,” Asami turned towards her, a smile on her lips, “So it seems I just HAVE TO meet you, Korra.” Her lips curled into a smug, wide grin.

“So it seems.” Korra smiled back at her, taking a swig of her beer before she placed the bottle away and leaned in slightly.

She traced the lines of Asami’s face, her gaze sliding down the taller woman’s features, her eyes drinking in the woman’s firm, inviting gaze. Their eyes met and Korra suddenly felt all too reluctant to look away, jade orbs staring at her, holding her captive, luring her in. She felt herself inch forward, sensing the woman’s scent washing over her, luring her even further into the taller woman’s obviously carefully planned out trap. 

_Fucking shit she smells good. I just wanna taste her... Possibly all night..._

The tips of Korra’s lips curled up in a lopsided grin, the change not gone unnoticed by the pale woman in front of her.

“What’s so funny?” Asami mused, leaning to the side and holding Korra’s gaze.

“Oh, nothing.” Korra grinned wider, running her fingers through her already ruffled hair, “Just a silly thought I had.” 

“Can I hear about it or is it too personal, Korra?” Her name rolled off those burgundy lips, sounding better than ever before.

_FUCK I never knew my name could sound so good._

“I wondered if you taste as good as I imagine you do.” Korra blurted out, her cheeks visibly flushing, her gaze wavering to the side as she became aware of the words that had just left her mouth, obviously fuelled by alcohol ( _Why did I drink half a bottle of scotch at home?_ ) and desire. 

She felt nimble fingers slide beneath her chin and a cold palm press against her cheek, urging her to lift her head. 

“Why don’t you find out?” Asami murmured, her voice just barely louder than a whisper, a sultry note in it. 

 

\- - - 

 

Asami stiffened at the familiar voice calling out Korra’s name, a frown forming between her brows. 

_Just a bit more time..._

She couldn’t help but wonder why her cheeks felt increasingly warm and why this unfamiliar, rather strange feeling was tugging on her insides, making her want to touch the tan woman beside her. Touch her and so much more. It was strange, really fucking strange.

She smiled as she heard the warmness in Korra’s voice and her felt that unfamiliar feeling tug at her insides once more before the mention of another woman’s name ‘caused her to wince and shift on her feet.

_Who is she?_

“How would I know?” Asami heard Korra say and almost turned around, wanting to ask the tan woman herself just who this Kuvira was when Bolin spoke once more, the insecurity in his voice causing her to tense up and listen more intently.

“Well uh I thought you’d come together, aren’t you...?” 

_AREN’T THEY WHAT?_ Asami felt herself stiffen at the words, clutching the railing with her hands, the cig between her fingers burning in vain as she’d completely forgotten of it. She glanced at Korra, her own raven locks blocking her view but she caught sight of a small frown on the tan woman’s face just before she spoke in a firm, almost rough voice.

“No. We were just having fun but it’s done now.” 

_Oh. OH. The plaything’s a player?_

Asami felt her lips curling up in a smug smile as she pondered the thought of Korra not being so innocent as she initially thought. Well, not exactly innocent, it was obvious she was proficient in the field of taking stray women to bed (judging by that poor chick whose name she couldn’t even remember) but that whole thing back at Asami’s caused the pale woman to shift on her feet once more, uncertainty in her eyes as she wondered just how deep this “player” side of Korra goes.

_Just having fun but it’s done now... All this makes no sense._

Asami winced at she heard a familiar voice calling Korra’s and Bolin’s name and approaching them by the sound of it, her thoughts wandered once more until she heard the words “I’ve got someone you need to meet,” and she curiously perked up, her hands clutching the railing once more.

And then Opal mentioned her name and she couldn’t help but smirk. No, that wasn’t a smirk, that was a full fledged grin within seconds. As she felt Korra shift beside her, she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and noticed Korra’s glance, the wide grin on her tan lips and the way her shoulders moved with every chuckle that escaped her lips. 

_Oh fuck, she’s gonna kill me. She’s so gonna fucking kill me tomorrow._

She couldn’t hold it in anymore so she let it all go and felt herself shaking with laughter as she turned around, arms wrapped around her abdomen, heart racing as she tried to pull herself together, looking up slightly, meeting her best friend’s gaze. 

_FUCK._

“Hey Opal.” She giggle through the words, straightening up and running a hand through her hair, “So I gotta meet Korra right?” 

Her eyes narrowed as Opal murmured her insult and as soon as the woman left the balcony, she felt another laughing fit come over her and she let it take over, the sound of Korra’s laughter was too intoxicating not to falter, even though she was aware of just how pissed of Opal might be tomorrow.

She mumbled a reply as she heard Korra say how funny it was, barely aware of her own words and she finally regained her composure, leaning at the railing and staring at the tan woman. 

“So it seems I just HAVE TO meet you, Korra.” Asami murmured, a smug smile on her lips as she voiced the words, staring at Korra. She felt the tan woman inch closer and their eyes met, their gaze lingering for what seemed an eternity. 

“So it seems.” Korra mumbled with a smirk and Asami could feel the piercing gaze of her azure orbs ravishing her features and move down her face, trailing the lines of it. She smirked inwardly, the very thought of Korra desiring her sending shivers down her spine. Korra inched forward once more and Asami could feel her wild, strong fragrance, a mixture of some sort of a citrusy, fresh scent and something far, far stronger. The tan woman smirked and Asami felt her stomach twist and turn in ways it’d never done before. 

“What’s so funny?” Asami mumble, barely stopping herself from leaning in and pressing her lips against Korra’s. Instead, she leaned to the side, her eyes on Korra’s. 

“Oh, nothing.” Korra’s grin grew wider and she ran her hands through her hair, just as Asami had wanted to for a while now. “Just a silly thought I had.” 

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Asami’s lips curled in a smug grin once more and she leaned closer, her voice almost a whisper as she murmured the words, “Can I hear about it or is it too personal, Korra?”, knowing full well she might be stepping a boundary but she’d be damned if she wasn’t gonna try. She messed up once already and this was a prey she had to catch. Or take a risk and get herself caught. Either way, there was something behind that gorgeous grin adorning that beautiful tan face and Asami could swear she’d never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Korra when she spoke once more.

“I wondered if you taste as good as I imagine you do.”

_Oh. Ooooh. OOOOOOOH._

Asami thought for a second what she’d do in this moment, if it were anyone other than Korra, the woman she was developing something along the lines of quite a deep crush for.

_Kiss her. Lean in and kiss her. Hard. Then take her home and ravage her. Yes._

Her base instincts told her how to behave and Asami felt herself lean in, inching closer and already raising her hand. But instead of kissing her, she ran her fingers underneath the tan woman’s chin and pressed her palm against a flush, tan cheek and pulled her chin up, urging her to look at her, to see those azure orbs once more. As their eyes met Asami was pretty certain this, what she was feeling, that gut-wrenching feeling and all those flutters she’d been feeling... It was definitely something deeper and this was no prey. No, this woman before her was just as much as a hunter as herself. 

“Why don’t you find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feedback, you lovely people?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaack, finally.  
> I don't know. Stuff happens but not much, really.   
> I experimented a little with present tense, I don't really know how I feel about it yet.   
> Tell me what you think.

“ _Korra, you fucking sure about this?_ ” Her best friend’s voice echoes in her ears as she pulls out the keys of her apartment, the metal jiggling around before she pushes it inside the lock and turnes it, pushing the door open.

“ _Look at me, Bo. Just fucking look at me._ ” She remembers her own words and the look in Bolin’s eyes, his warm, green eyes telling her to be careful. He’s been there, he’d seen her through everything, he’s just trying to keep her from getting hurt. Korra understands. She smiles at his words.

“Something funny again?” A sultry, inviting voice interrupts her thoughts. 

_Oh, you know, just thinking how I want to fuck you right against this door but I also want to know a little more about you, bloody hell... And perhaps maybe cuddle and you know fuck and stuff... Shit._

“What, can’t I smile for no apparent reason?” Korra counters, looking at the pale woman and shuffling past the door, stretching her arm towards the apartment, “Well, Asami?” 

The pale woman’s lips curl in a smug smile as she passes by, her jasmine scent leaving Korra feeling tingly. “Nice crib,” Asami murmurs as she sets her purse on the kitchen counter, “Convenient that it’s right above your studio. I had no idea this space even existed.” She looks over at Korra, sliding her jacket down her shoulder and placing it over the chair next to the counter as she sits down.

“I’ve had it for years. First this, then the space above and then the shop downstairs,” Korra mumbles as she walks around, settling her own jacket on the couch and walking over to the fridge, “Wine or beer?” 

“Wine.” Asami mumbles out immediately before her slightly inebriated mind catches on, “Wait, what the? You own the shop, this and upstairs? What?” She stares at Korra, her expression changing to confusion.

“Uh... Painting is a lucrative business if you know the right people,” Korra fumbles out. 

“Oh. Makes sense,” Asami voices, her eyes scanning the space around her. 

It’s not much. Nothing special. But you could tell an artist lives here. An old, messy, leather couch, a large tv with a Nintendo console set aside, a bunch of CD’s and books lying around on counters and shelves, cacti here and there and sketches. Everywhere the eye reaches, the kitchen, the hall, the couch, table, floor, tv, shelf – Sketches. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Korra starts, standing next to Asami and leaning down on the counter, a beer in her hand and a cigarette in the other. She puts the beer down and pulls out her zippo from her pocket, flicking it open and lighting it up, her cigarette burning at the initial lick of the flames. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to know more about the way I taste, not about me?” Asami’s looking straight at her, jade orbs staring fiercely at cerulean ones. 

_Fuck. Straight to the point. As expected._

“We’re in a hurry?” Korra glances back at her, taking a drag of her cig and putting it away, sipping on her beer. 

Asami smirks and leans in, placing the glass on the counter before she pulls back slowly, “Hmm,” She huffs, a smile gracing her lips. “I’m Asami Sato, the Sato Industries heiress and current CEO, I have a cat and two hamsters, I love fast cars and good wine and I know a good thing when I see one.” She smirks at the last words, eyeing the tan woman from head to toe before her jade eyes settle back on Korra’s cerulean orbs. 

_Fucking hell._

“Uh. Thorough. What’s the cat called?” Korra grins widely.

“Mr. Snuggles.” Asami adds, her voice firm as she reaches out for her wine and brings the glass to her lips. She catches glimpse of the look in Korra’s eyes and her eyebrow arches in questioning. 

“May I draw you?” Korra mumbles, seemingly nervous at her own question.

“W-what?” Asami nearly spat the drink back in her glass (this was now happening too often for one evening).

“You know, draw you, an act – you naked, me with a sketchbook and a pencil. You know, the whole ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ thing.” Korra winks at the words, a chuckle coming from deep within her throat. “Jack and Rose, Titanic and that shit, you know.” 

“You want to draw me?” Asami put the glass back down, her expression still of a very confused individual.

“Yeah.” 

“Just like that?” Asami leans in, her eyes set on Korra’s.

“Just like that.” Korra’s smirk grew wider as she pulled her cig to her lips and took a drag, placing it back in the ashtray and exhaling to the side, the smoke winding its way around them.

“Why?” Asami wasn’t gonna back down. This was not something she expected and to be honest, she wasn’t quite sure what she’d do with this piece of information. This was something she’d absolutely never done and, as much as the thought of Korra staring at her naked stirred a fire inside her this seemed like something much more personal than just sex. 

“I wanna see you naked.” Korra blurts out, her grin as wide as possible, slight dimples forming in her cheeks, “Asami, seriously, I’m a fucking artist, I see someone as gorgeous as you, fuck, I wanna make it permanent, y’know? I wanna put it on paper, work around the edges, frame it and put on my wall.” Korra felt her cheeks warm up at her words, the alcohol inside her stirring her up, making the words come out without her being aware just how bold they were.

_Stupid fuck, what the hell are you saying?_

Asami leaned back in the chair, her finger running down the length of her jaw, eyes still on Korra’s as she mouthed the words, “That was pretty bold,” she looked away, lifting her glass of wine, gaze set on a painting on the far wall, “Yes.” 

 

\- - - 

 

_So far so good, Sato._

Asami smiles to herself as she feels Korra’s hand on her wrist, leading her through the crowd before they come to an abrupt stop, she looked up and saw Bolin leaning in close to Korra and mumbling something in her ear. She couldn’t really make it out but the smirk playing on Korra’s lips could only mean it wasn’t something bad he had to say. 

Asami smiles to him, catching glimpse of Opal leaning over the kitchen counter with a smug smile on her lips, waving in her direction, as she returned the wave, bumping into someone along the way and mouthing a, “Watch it you dick,” before they slip out through the door and head towards the elevator. 

The ride was fast and before she knew it, Asami was stepping out the car and walking towards the familiar tattoo studio she’d been to before.

“You live in your studio?” Asami mouthed, looked over at Korra.

“What? No,” Korra huffed out a laugh, “I live upstairs.” 

“Oh.” _Stupid, she can afford more than a couch._ “Yeah. Makes sense.” 

As they approached the entrance she caught glimpse of Korra smirking and got a smug reply when she asked her, AGAIN, what was so funny and before she knew it, they were inside.

Asami Sato, as mentioned a few times already, is a woman of fine tastes. If it were anyone else, she probably wouldn’t step foot in this apartment. Saying it was “not her style” was the only non-offensive thing to say. As she sat down and looked around properly, it wasn’t really that, only cluttered. With sketches and mostly books and cd’s. Not so strange for an artist. 

_Make a move. Make a fucking move already._

Just as the thoughts ran through her head Korra asked her to tell her something about herself and she smirked, the words leaving her mouth quickly.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to know more about the way I taste, not about me?” 

The look on Korra’s face was priceless. A little intimidated, a little smug, a little... Aroused? 

_Keep it up, Sato._

“We’re in a hurry?” Korra voiced, her lips curled in that familiar, bloody sexy smug grin.

_Great, I’ll mail you my fucking biography._

After giving the tan woman a few quick, brief things to thing about, most importantly the fact that she “knew a good thing when she saw one”, that good thing being Korra whom she was so obviously eating up with her eyes at the moment, she grasped for her wine and leaned back in the chair. 

The mentioning of her cat reminded her that she should probably tell her butler to go and buy another one because Mr. Snuggles was obviously bored as fuck, all alone, every day. Korra’s next words caught her off guard and she nearly spat the wine back in the glass.

“May I draw you?” 

_Wh-what?_

She pressed. She pushed the tan woman in a corner and questioned her motives because, really, who the fuck wants to draw a total stranger? 

The only problem was that they weren’t strangers, anymore. They were obviously two individuals fuming over each other, possibly and horribly so, something more and after a few minutes of Korra’s fumbling and reasoning Asami caught herself leaning back in the chair, her eyes darting around the apartment and settling on a painting on the far wall before she murmured a quick and silent, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?   
> Sorry, but I really love making cliffhangers.   
> But don't worry, you'll get the next chapter in a day or two 'cause I'm already half way through it :)   
> Let me know what you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, I wrote something!  
> Anyway, about this chapter. This whole thing is obviously going to move slow so we're still not past the evening. And, also, still no drawing of Asami as one of the French girls. Nope, decided to cut it into two parts 'cause it felt like too much. Anyway, here's a small sort-of-a-filler chapter which doesn't really fill in any more details, just adds a bit more interaction between the two.  
> Anyway, happy reading, hope you like it!

_Well, Korra. Nice going. Way to make this evening more awkward._

Korra tried to sort her thoughts out. It wasn’t really working. All she was doing for the past twenty minutes was fussing over the whole ‘I wanna draw you’ idea – which, let’s be honest, Asami almost hastily accepted – and fumbling around her room, trying to figure out what to do next was really, REALLY getting the best of her. 

She looked around the room, eyes scanning, searching, until they set on a worn pair of jeans and a messy, half-smudged used-to-be-white tank top, the sides cut low. Korra smirked to herself, shrugging off her shirt and throwing the tank top over her head, the sides showing off her bra and extremely well toned abs, before she slipped out of her jeans and pulled on the worn pair. She headed for the door, not without glancing at the mirror once more, her smirk pulled wide over her lips.

_Too hot. Hot damn._

“I thought you may have chickened out and fled through a back door or a window or something,” Asami mumbled from across the room, still sitting on the stool at the counter, wine glass in her hand nearly empty.

“And miss an opportunity like this? Please, miss Sato, who do you think I am?” Korra winked, walking towards her and grabbing her beer, taking a swig, turning back to the pale woman whose eyes were quite obviously glancing over her form, stuck somewhere on her exposed side. “Still sure you’re up to this?” 

“Of course I am,” Asami murmured, bringing the glass to her lips and finishing it off before she set it back on the counter and hopped off the stool, “Where do you want me?” 

_Right here on the kitchen counter. On the floor. Against the wall. Next to the window. You name it..._

Korra’s lips curled into a smug grin and her eyebrow shot up before she answered, “Come on,” She headed for the door, twirling the keys in her hand.

“Huh?” Asami stood still, confusion in her eyes.

“Well I’m not gonna draw in my living room,” Korra’s grin widened as she motioned for the door, “You coming or not, miss Sato?” She added a teasing note to those last words, enjoying the way they rolled off her lips.

“Then why do you have all these sketches here?” Asami crossed her arms over her chest, foot lightly tapping on the wooden floor.

“That’s work,” Korra started, “This,” She pointed to the space between them, “Is pleasure.” She pulled open the door and turned back to the pale woman, waiting for any kind of response. 

Asami shivered at the word pleasure, her eyebrow quirking upwards, both in excitement and curiosity, she let her hands fall to her sides as she started towards Korra, stopping a step away from the door, “My purse,” She mumbled but before she could even turn around she felt fingers slide around her wrist and a warm hand tighten around it.

“You don’t need it. Who’s gonna call you at midnight?” Korra’s grin was intoxicating and all Asami could really do was smirk at the tan woman’s words because essentially, Korra was right. 

“As you say,” Asami winked and let Korra lead her out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind them, as they started the opposite way from where they came, a flight of stairs appearing at the end of the hallway. 

_This is so not gonna end well, Korra. What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?_

“I really hope you’re not a fucking serial killer ‘cause this is my favourite dress.” Asami mumbled as her hand shifted and she squeezed Korra’s, trying not to stumble over the stairs as they made their way further up. “And I’d hate to die before we have some fun.” 

Korra stopped at her words, began slowly turning around and her eyes met Asami’s as she tried pulling off a maniacal look, “Why so serious?” Korra quirked an eyebrow, grinning widely.

“Cut it off, stupid,” Asami mumbled, swatting her arm and Korra simply laughed it off, turning back around and walking up a few more stairs before they reached their stop, a large wooden door. Korra fumbled with the keys, pushed them in the lock and unlocked it, promptly stepping inside.

She extended her hand, searching for the switch and tapped it as she felt her fingers brush over the plastic, light coming from the large chandelier, illuminating the large room. She heard Asami gasp behind her and walked further inside, turning around with, what was now beginning to seem, an everlasting smug smirk on her lips.

“Pleasure,” Korra mumbled, watching Asami, “This is my, uh... Real studio.” She cleared her throat and walked over the a small coffee table set next to a canvas, throwing the keys over it and turning back to the pale woman.

“So I see,” Asami followed suit, her lips curled in a grin as she approached Korra, her eyes set on the tan woman before shifting back on the room, the large canvas, the stool beside it, a large bed on the far side of the room, a chair close to it and a lamp in each corner of the room. She noticed the paintings draped across the walls, her breath hitching as her eyes recognized a familiar one, memories of the evening at her place immediately resurfacing. 

Korra traced her gaze and chuckled, “Ah, that.” She turned to walk towards it but a warm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“It’s interesting. But I’m more interested in this,” Asami mimicked Korra’s earlier gesture, motioning to the space between them, her lips curling into a smirk, her wink sending shivers down Korra’s spine. 

_You’re so fucked, Korra._

 

\- - -

 

Asami Sato doesn’t squirm. Asami Sato doesn’t sit in a, until proven differently, strangers apartment, waiting for the said stranger. Asami Sato doesn’t even wait. 

_You’re supposed to be the one wrapping her around your fingers. Not the other way around._

She pulled the glass to her lips, almost downing it in one sip as her eyes scanned the space around her. She liked the atmosphere of Korra’s living space – messy and cluttered, yes, but cosy and somewhat familiar. She felt strangely drawn to the large couch, the notion of putting on a movie and sprawling against Korra on it setting an unfamiliar fire in her chest. She shook her head in an attempt to shake away the thoughts and with just the right timing, Korra appeared behind the door of her bedroom (THAT’S where I wanna be by the end of this evening), her hair messier than before, outfit somewhat more appropriate for work. This was going to be work, right? There’s bound to be some pleasure in it, though.

“I thought you may have chickened out and fled through a back door or a window or something,” Asami mumbled from her seat, swirling the wine in the glass, her eyes following the tan woman as she approached her from the other side of the room. 

“And miss an opportunity like this? Please, miss Sato, who do you think I am?” Korra’s remark caused a chuckle to form in her throat and her lips curled in a smirk as she pressed the glass to her lips once more, finishing the rest of the wine and setting the glass down on the counter. She braced herself and hopped off the stool, her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips. 

“Where do you want me?”

_‘Cause that couch sure looks comfy. The floor’s not too bad either and ooh this counter will do just fine... Against the wall, mmmhm yes... And definitely by the window._

She noticed the smirk on Korra’s lips but as the tan woman started for the door, her own impish thoughts dissipated and her brows furrowed in a frown. They weren’t gonna be here? 

Korra noticed her confused look and stood by the door expectantly as Asami tapped her foot on the floor, the question about all the papers and sketches lying around waiting to be answered. As soon as Korra dropped the word ‘pleasure’, most of Asami’s thoughts kind of vanished in thin air as her body moved almost on its own accord, walking towards Korra and whatever the tan woman had planned. 

The small talk on their way up the stairs filled the empty hallway and that dull ache in Asami’s chest was back. 

_I get it,_ She repeated the words in her head, and the more she did, the more she became aware just how much the words ‘crush’ and ‘more than a fling’ scared her. How deep was she actually willing to get into this? 

It was obviously becoming much more than a fling – Korra wouldn’t do this with anyone, that much was obvious. And, as much as Asami hated to admit it, that mere fact warmed her ice cold heart a thousand times more than anything else in her life so far. 4

As soon as they reached the room upstairs and Korra flicked the light switch, strange, unsettling yet curious, exciting feelings washed over Asami. The room was gorgeous. 

Dark brick walls covered with large painting, a large, queen sized bed in the far corner of the room with a large, elegant chair beside it with large lamps in each corner of the room. The middle of the room was occupied by a large canvas and a small coffee table.

“This is my, uh... Real studio.” Korra mumbled as she tossed the keys on the coffee table and turned to meet Asami’s gaze.

Asami turned to her, eyes fixed on those dark, cerulean orbs, “So I see,” she voice with a smirk before her gaze shifted back to scanning the room, her eyes fixed on the painting. She immediately spotted the most catching one – the lady by the tree. The very same painting which she thought she owned. The paining that almost made this whole encounter impossible. 

She heard Korra mumble something and quickly glanced at her, noticing the tan woman was staring at the same painting, saying how it was interesting. Korra shifted and Asami felt her move towards it but she quickly reached out, grabbing Korra’s wrist and holding her close to herself.

“It’s interesting. But I’m more interested in this,” Asami’s lips pulled in a smug smirk as she motioned to the space between her and Korra, before she leaned in, her lips brushing against the tan woman’s ear as she spoke in a hushed voice, “So when does the pleasure part begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that?  
> Feedback, pretty please?  
> The next chapter will feature: Korra drawing Asami!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone said... Drawing scene?

“The bed or the chair?” Asami questioned as she watched Korra fumble around sketchbooks and differently shaped and sized pencils, sharpening a few in the process. 

Korra quickly looked up at her, cheeks slightly red, “Uh, what?” 

Asami’s lips pulled into a smug smirk as she leaned down, her lips dangerously close to Korra’s, a hushed voice coming from them, “Where do you want me to pose?” She reached out, tucking a stray lock behind Korra’s ear and pulling back to stand beside her.

_Hmm... One second she’s Don Juan, the next she’s a flustered mess. I can’t decide if it’s adorable or annoying._

“Oh. The bed,” Korra mumbled as Asami winced at the sharp, quick response, barely recovering when Korra spoke once more, “You can start undressing.” Korra’s eyes were focused on the pencil she was just sharpening.

Asami stood up straight for a moment, contemplating the words that Korra just spoke. Was she really gonna do it? Undress in front of a complete stranger and pose? For how long? In what pose? What for? Questions plagued her mind as she stood there, motionless, her heart starting a steadily increasing pace as the biggest of all questions finally became evident in the jungle of thoughts. Why? 

“Oh and Asami?” She heard Korra mumble once more, her attention turning from her thoughts to the tan woman sitting beside her.

“Y-Yeah?” She mumbled out, her hands crossed tightly at her chest as her heart thumped in her chest.

“There’s a little cd player down by the door, can you turn it on? I need to position my chair and bring my stuff over.” Korra motioned towards the door and Asami followed the direction of her hand, noticing a small cd player plugged in the wall beside the door, she must have missed it when they came here. 

She walked over, crouching down and pressing play on it. Nothing happened for a few moments and then, some ten, maybe twenty seconds later a very slow, enticing, rustic tune started playing.

“What is that?” Asami voiced out, returning back to her position next to the coffee table as she watched Korra drag her stool to the centre of the room before she returned and started carrying the canvas and placing it in front of the stool.

“It’s something I picked up while I was in Morocco a few years ago. The girl’s amazing, Yasmine Hamdan.” 

_How amazing? Why?_

Asami winced at her own thoughts. _Wh- Jealous? No bloody way._ Asami Sato didn’t get jealous. She wasn’t having any of it. She looked back to Korra, her eyes scanning the tan woman as she approached her, toeing out of her shoes along the way and slipping out of her blouse. No going back now. She pulled the zipper on her skirt and let it fall down next to the canvas as she walked over to the bed, still in her underwear. 

She noticed the way Korra’s eyes narrowed in her direction and the way the tan woman bit her lower lip, her tongue darting over it lightly. Asami smirked to herself and plopped down on the bed as she began sliding her stockings down her legs, Korra’s gaze never leaving her sight. 

“Take as much time as you need.” Korra mumbled before she turned to her supplies once more but not for long. She stuck her head out from behind the canvas, her voice slightly nervous, “Oh yeah. I decided not to draw you.” 

“Wh- what?” Asami muttered, confusion in her eyes as she quickly pulled her hands to her chest, effectively covering herself. 

_Why the fuck am I getting naked then? OH._

“I decided I’m going to paint you.” Korra chuckled at the pale woman’s reaction, that familiar smug smirk back on her lips.

 _Oh..._ Asami sighed, her eyebrow raised, her eyes in Korra’s direction as she tan woman disappeared behind the canvas once more and Asami returned to her undressing. 

UNDRESSING. For a total stranger she met not even two months ago. A stranger in whose apartment she’d just been, a fucking gorgeous, hot, enticing stranger who wanted to paint her. Not fuck her. PAINT HER. And then what? Hang the thing on a wall in some gallery? 

“What are you gonna do with the painting?” Asami blurted out insecurely, her hands in her lap.

“Whatever you want me to.” Korra mumbled from behind the canvas, “Are you done?” 

“N-not yet.” Asami stumbled over her words once more before her hands moved to her back, unclasping her bra and letting the straps slide down her arms as the item fell to her lap. She grabbed it and threw it over to the canvas, her lips pulling in a grin as Korra audibly gasped, obviously noticing the item that fell on the floor beside her. 

“Almost.” Asami murmured once more, getting a grunt from Korra as a response. 

“Are you cold? Or is it too warm in here? ‘Cause I can adjust the heating any way you’d lik-“ 

“It’s fine.” Asami interrupted and threw the last piece of clothing on the the pile close to the canvas, another audible gasp escaping the tan woman hidden behind it. “I’m... Ready.” 

Korra grunted once more in response before peeking her head at the side of the canvas, the flush on her cheeks visible even from afar. “Are you sure about this?” She asked once more, her voice firm and somewhat warm.

“Positive.” Asami smirked, her hands covering her breasts and her legs crossed as she sat on the side of the bed, facing the tan woman. “So, how do we do this?” 

 

\- - - 

 

“The bed or the chair?” The question startled Korra and she looked up, her cheeks turning a slight pink at the question as she half-grunted her response.

“Huh, what?” 

“Where do you want me to pose?” Asami asked, her lips curled in a smug smirk.

The cogs started turning again in Korra’s head and the words left her mouth in a hurry, “Oh. The bed.” She knew where she wanted Asami to pose, she wasn’t yet sure how. 

Korra felt the pale woman tense beside her when she told her to undress, the uncertainty was obvious even if Korra wasn’t looking at her. She quickly decided to try and make the whole atmosphere easier and told Asami to go and turn on the cd player which, it seemed for the following few minutes, worked like a charm. 

_Maybe it would be best if she backed out. How the fuck am I gonna control myself around her naked? I can barely do it while she’s clothed.... Fucking hell. Korra you idiot._

The mellow, dazzling oriental sounds filled the room and Korra was smirking to herself as she carried the stool a few meters away from the bed, giving herself enough distance to frame the background she wanted to use and effectively gaining more working space. 

She was already processing the idea of not actually drawing the pale woman but rather, she wanted to paint her. She noticed the click-clack of Asami’s high heels stopped and was about to turn around when, from the corner of her eyes, she noticed the pale woman’s skirt fall down her next to her canvas. 

_OH FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK._

Korra’s head was spinning. The pale woman wasn’t even naked yet and she was already oogling. Swoon utterly and completely by the sway of her hips, the curve of her body, her perfectly shaped, waiting-to-be-squeezed butt and her legs that seemed to go on forever. She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly excruciatingly dry, biting her lower lip, her tongue darting over her lips subconsciously. She was only vaguely aware of the piercing jade orbs staring at her but really, who could take their eyes off of that sight? When Asami began taking off her stockings, Korra couldn’t take it anymore, something had to be said to break the silence.

“Take as much time as you need.” She mumbled out, mentally slapping herself as she ducked behind the canvas, trying to hide her flush cheeks.

_Yeah, stupid. Go right over there and tell her to torment you a little more. Fucktard._

She collected herself enough to peek out once again and mumble out her intention to paint Asami instead of drawing her and chuckled as Asami covered herself before she moved back behind the canvas, shuffling around her pencils and turning towards the dyes, inspecting them. 

“What are you gonna do with the painting?” Asami mumbled from the bed and Korra smiled to herself for a moment before answering, satisfied at how the answer affected the pale woman on the bed. 

“Are you done?” Korra mumbled, sharpening one last pencil, stalling for time before she gasped loudly, noticing the black lace bra that suddenly fell down on the pile of discarded clothing laying beside the canvas. 

_OH FUCK. How the hell am I gonna do this?_

She steeled herself, asked if Asami was cold and when the last pair of clothing, Asami’s black lace panties fell on the pile, she gasped once more, her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson and she accidentally smudged a bit of paint on her hand. 

“So, how do we do this?” Korra heard Asami speak and felt a shiver run down her spine, steeling herself once more before deciding she couldn’t stall this any longer and finally ducked away from the canvas, her eyes finally meeting Asami’s and her bare form. 

She couldn’t see much. Yet. Asami was covering herself, of course, and her legs were crossed tightly as she sat on the edge, facing Kora. Even like this, naked in front of a complete stranger, unsure of what exactly Korra might or may not do, she looked... Prissy. Cocky and stubborn and so bloody posh and so fucking... Gorgeous. 

Korra swallowed thickly once more, feeling her heart thumping in her chest as she approached Asami cautiously, slowly, dragging her feet across the distance between them until she finally reached her, staring at her, her gaze never leaving Asami’s eyes.

“O-okay.” Korra mumbled before clearing her throat, the last, utterly lazy cog started moving in her head and in the blink of an eye she was in her artist mode, no awkwardness, no nervousness, just art. “Move to the corner of the bed,” She instructed sternly as she moved to the other side of the bed and ruffled the covers on the middle, making it seem messy, and pushed the pillows apart, ruffling them as well before returning to stand next to Asami.

“This okay?” Asami mumbled in a hushed voice, Korra could notice her hiding her gaze but she moved to face her nevertheless, standing right in front of the pale woman.

“Yes. I want your legs on each side of the corner.” She almost smirked as Asami’s eyes shot up, a fairly shocked look in her eyes.

“You want me to spread my legs?” Asami’s voice was a mixture of confusion and sultry notes, both amusing and alluring to Korra.

“Yes. Not too much though. Just move them so they’re each at one side of the corner,” She glanced away as Asami settled, spreading her legs slightly, “Perfect. Okay, now, I want you to place your hands between your legs.” 

“Uh...” Asami started, meeting Korra’s eyes once more before her hands reluctantly began moving away from her breasts and sliding down between her legs, covering her most private parts. 

“Great. Palms open, fingers slightly gripping to the edge of the covers – Yeah, like that, great.” Korra’s voice was warm and soft as she moved to the side and reached out, pushing Asami’s hair slightly over her shoulder, leaving a lock to dangle at the side, falling over and almost reaching her – _UH. Get a grip Korra. Art. THIS IS ART._ Breast. 

“Don’t hide yourself. You’re gorgeous.” Korra mumbled, noticing the way Asami tried to cover her breasts, albeit inefficiently. She stopped squirming at Korra’s words but the moment Korra’s hand fell to the small of her back she arched forward, a shiver spiking through her as her hairs stood on end.

“Korra?” Asami mumbled, tilting her head to the side slightly the moment another shiver spiked through her as she felt Korra’s other hand on her abdomen, just below her breasts.

“Relax. Lean a bit forward but straighten up slightly,” Korra pulled away for a moment, letting Asami settle into position before her hands were back on the pale woman’s soft skin, “Good. Okay, now,” She moved to the front, still in a crouching position next to Asami, “Chin up a bit,” She brushed her hand slightly against Asami’s chin, pushing her head up, “Great. Eyes down, try to look... Uh... Longing.” She chuckled at her own words, feeling Asami relax at them. “Oh, actually, put your left hand over your right hand. Yeah, good.” She smirked as Asami settled in position and looked down at her, as if looking for approval.

“Are you comfortable like this?” Korra asked warmly, staring into Asami’s eyes.

“Well, I’m still not feeling too much of that pleasure part but... You know. I’m good.” She winked with the last word and Korra visibly flushed, pulling away and walking over to the canvas. 

“Try not to move too much and let me know when you get tired.” Korra voiced from behind the canvas, her hands already working on it as she drew sharp lines with her pencil, a few outlines, a line here and there. She smudged some and looked over to Asami every once in a while before she set the pencil away and reached for the paint and a brush but set them aside reluctantly and walked over to Asami. 

 

\- - - 

 

_Well this is fucking awkward. AND FUCKING HOT. Why am I so fucking turned on by the fact that I’m sitting naked on Korra’s bed, staring into nothingness?_

Asami couldn’t reason with herself. One moment she felt like the biggest idiot in the world – she, Asami Sato, doing this?!? Never in her right mind. The next moment, though, Asami was almost smirking to herself. She knew she probably shouldn’t, Korra did instruct to try and look a certain way. 

She was sitting on the bed, legs spread but her, now very much aching and throbbing and probably very wet core, covered and out of sight, her breasts basically the only visible, sexual feature of hers on display. She knew Korra could do magic while paiting and to be quite honest, she was intrigued and really wanted to see the outcome of it all, as little sense as it made for Asami Sato to be doing it. 

She heard Korra shift behind the canvas and heard a grunt escape her as she moved away and stared at Asami from afar. 

“Everything alright?” Asami asked, her voice tinged with nervousness. 

It was probably only ten or maybe fifteen minutes since Korra actually started doing anything on the canvas and the way she huffed and grunted disapprovingly made Asami wonder. 

“You’re just... I need you to be more raw. Don’t think about this, about me, about yourself... About us. Think about something... Somber.”

“Wh-Why?” Asami looked up as Korra approached her. 

“I can’t explain it. I don’t want a sex goddess on my painting. Mind you, you are one, I mean look at you, the aura around you is just.. Ugh.” 

_Seriously? You’re telling me all this while standing there doing nothing? Oh who am I fucking kidding, this is going absolutely nowhere, I think I’m gonna pack up and-_

Asami’s thoughts were stopped as Korra finally voiced hers.

“I want you to look... Vulnerable.” Korra was scratching the back of her neck, staring into Asami’s eyes.

"I don't do vulnerable.” Asami stated matter-of-factly. 

“Miss stone Sato?” Korra raised an eyebrow, crouching down next to her, “Look, fine, don’t do vulnerable tomorrow, but right now, I need you to look vulnerable.” 

"I don't know how to look vulnerable." Asami stated once more, staring into cerulean orbs.

“Well then we’re fucked.” Korra looked to the side before letting herself sit down in front of Asami, as if completely unaware of the fact that this incredibly hot, gorgeous woman was sitting naked right in front of her. “I need you to be vulnerable.” 

Asami finally shifted, letting her head fall down, her hair covering the view before removing her hair out of the way and leaning down to meet Korra’s gaze from a smaller distance. 

“I don’t know how to, Korra.” 

“Yes you do.” Korra was persistent. “We all do. You're not made of stone,” Asami felt tan fingers reach out and touch her thigh, gently brushing over. “You're not perfect either.” Asami quirked an eyebrow at the words as Korra pulled her hand back to her lap. “You wouldn't be half as beautiful if you were.”

_Well so much for this not being a crush... Ugh._

She felt Korra shift and push herself up as she crouched in front of Asami once more.

“So, be vulnerable for me. I won't hurt you.” 

"I... I don't remember how to be vulnerable." Asami finally voiced, looking into Korra’s eyes, an unfamiliar, new feeling settling inside of her.

“Take it slow. Remember... What it is that made you vulnerable. Let it show. I won't use it against you.” Korra’s eyes were warm and soothing, her words comforting. “I'll use it with you.”

"Korra..." Asami wanted to reach out and pull the tan woman into her embrace. Not fuck her. Not even kiss her. For the first time in ages, Asami wanted to embrace someone, pull them into her arms and just hold them. Hold on to someone. She wanted to hold on to Korra. “Can I?..” Asami started but already felt Korra’s arms slide around her waist and settle at the small of her back, Korra’s fingers entwining and closing the circle around her. 

“I'm here.” She heard Korra mumble into her shoulder as she let herself breathe in the tan woman’s scent and feel the warmth of her embrace.

_Well, fuck. I guess you’re too far gone now, Sato._

“Good now?” Korra mumbled once more, a few minutes later.

“Yeah. Go paint.” 

“Sure?” 

“Go.” Asami mumbled, pushing Korra away gently and settling back in the position Korra had asked her to settle in earlier. 

As Korra walked back to the canvas she glanced over her shoulder and Asami met her gaze with a warm, gentle smile, the kind she’d almost forgotten she could give. 

She watched Korra as she settled back behind the canvas and heard the rustling that occurred moments later before Korra seemed to had gotten lost in her artistic daze and, besides the occasional glances towards Asami, she spoke nothing and barely made a sound here and there. 

After an hour or so, Asami realized she could do this with ease. She could sit at the side and just listen to the swipes of the brush against the canvas, the way Korra’s breath hitched from time to time and just enjoy the silence, the comfortable and safe silence that fell between them. Despite her own thoughts, Asami was becoming aware just how much of the evening made her feel safe and relaxed. 

When Korra glanced over, Asami giggled at her scrunched eyebrows and her pursed lips before she was met with a stern, “Don’t move.” And she quickly settled down, smiling to herself as Korra continued working. 

Hours passed like minutes. Before she was really aware of it, Asami noticed Korra putting the brush and the paint away and pulling the stool to the side. Beside one break for a few drinks, Korra had’t stopped working for a few hours and when she approached Asami with a wide smile, Asami was relieved to finally be able to move freely. 

“Done?” Asami murmured as she pushed herself further away on the bed and crawled underneath the covers, wrapping them around herself. 

“Yeah,” Korra mumbled, extending her arm towards Asami, “Want to come see?” 

Asami tightened the covers around herself and reached out, grabbing Korra’s hand and pulling herself off the bed. “Don’t mind if I do.” It wasn’t until they had been standing in front of the canvas for about ten minutes did she realize that Korra still hadn’t let go of her hand. 

_How cliché. Damn it, universe. Why couldn’t she be a bit less amazing?_

“It’s really gorgeous, Korra. I mean, I am, of course.” Asami grinned widely, turning her attention to the tan woman standing beside her.

“You are,” Korra mumbled, still staring at the painting before her eyes abruptly met Asami’s as she shifted on her feet, turning towards Asami, “You really are.” She mumbled, staring up into Asami’s eyes. 

“So is this the moment where you seduce your model and take her to bed?” Asami raised an eyebrow, her voice tinged with a sultry note.

“No, not really,” She frowned at Korra’s words slightly but the tan woman continued, never taking her eyes off Asami’s, “But I’d love for this to be the part where you tell me you’re into me just as much as I’m into you and we fuck each other senseless all night. And possibly half a day tomorr- Well, today, since it’s already past midni-“ 

“Seriously, Korra. Do you ever shut up?” Asami pursed her lips, staring down at the now slightly flushed cheeks of the tan woman. 

“Sometimes.” 

“Ugh,” Asami let out a low grunt before she let the covers slip from underneath her arms with a silent, “Whoops,” as she leaned in, her hands sliding to meet Korra’s cheeks as she pressed her lips against tan ones, a short gasp escaping her. 

She felt Korra’s hands slide around her waist and then further below and soon enough she was being lifted up in those strong, buff, tattooed arms and carried to the very bed she’d spent the past few hours on. 

Korra’s lips were everywhere at once and try as she may, Asami couldn’t seem to focus any longer, sliding her hands into Korra’s hair as she hit the mattress and pulled the tan woman down with her. 

“Well?” Korra mumbled, hovering just above Asami’s lips, looking into her eyes.

“Well what?” Asami mumbled, confused.

“You’re gonna make me spell it out for you?” Korra grumbled, sliding her tongue over Asami’s lower lip, the pale woman shivering in delight at the sensation.

“Fine. I’m into you.” 

“Just that?” Korra pushed herself up a bit more, setting more distance between them.

“Damn it, Korra!” Asami all but growled as she tugged on Korra’s hair making the tan woman tilt her head, she pushed herself up as much as she could and mumbled against her ear, “I’m into you. A lot. Now can we finally fuck each other senseless?” 

“Only if I get to finally find out if you taste as good as you look,” Korra smirked, pushing her hips against Asami’s, a tan hand slipping over tender, pale skin.

“Oh you’ll be doing a shitload of tasting, Korra.” Asami’s voice was throaty, thick with desire and oozing with need as she slipped her hands around Korra’s neck and pulled the tan woman in for a fierce kiss, bucking her hips against Korra’s and moaning into her mouth. 

“Good,” Was the last thing Korra managed to voice before she felt Asami’s tongue press against hers, fighting for dominance, and pale hips bucking even more into hers, pale hands sliding down her body and nails scraping the tan skin. Korra grinded her hips into Asami’s, pulled away from her lips just long enough to sit up and pull her tank top over her head and fling it away, before her lips were back on Asami’s and she way tasting, licking, biting, pulling and sucking. 

Hours later before falling asleep, tangled between sheets, Korra noticed the faint traces of sunlight beaming through the holes between the drapes and disturbing her need of sleep. But soon enough a gentle hand snaked it’s way around her waist and she could feel warm breath on her shoulder, so she shifted her position tilting her head and the last thing she saw were jade orbs staring at her and crimson lips mouthing a silent ‘ _Good night, Korra’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought there'd be smut, right?  
> Well HA!  
> No smut. Yet... Also, this was by far the longest AS chapter so far, hope you liked that.  
> But, I'd love some feedback, if you please?  
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr as kittymannequin :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's more and more confused and Korra's... Hopeful? And of course, there's an uninvited guest. Well, "guest".

Asami Sato has always been the hunter, never the prey. Gorgeous, strong, fierce and gets what she wants, no matter the means. So when she finds herself waking up in Korra’s bed for the tenth time in the past two weeks, she questions just how much of a hunter she still is. Which is, to be completely honest, not much.

 

Not that waking up in Korra’s bed is not nice. ‘Cause it totally is. Fuck that – it’s the best thing Asami’s ever experienced.

 

She usually wakes up ten minutes before her alarm and that’s usually before 6 am. But sleeping with Korra has brought back the heavy sleeper she used to be as a child. And it has most definitely brought back the fact that she never did like mornings. Much like Korra.

 

When she wakes up late for work for the 3rd time this week, Asami can’t find a single thing she minds about the fact that she’s, yet again, in Korra’s bed. This will obviously be a redundant issue but in all honesty, it doesn’t really matter – it’ll all peter out sooner or later.  So she doesn’t even bother making up excuses anymore. She is the fucking CEO after all, she can be late whenever and for whatever reason she wants. She snakes a hand from underneath the covers, frowning at the lack of its comforting warmth, and reaches for her phone, dials her assistant’s cell-phone and leaves a rather incoherent, mumbling message because, as Korra says, ‘Mornings are evil’.

 

And she’s gonna be late for work, if she actually manages to show because Korra’s got her arms wrapped tight around her waist and she can feel her gentle fingers rubbing slow, tantalizing circles across her skin and already she feels the heat building up somewhere deep inside her.

_You’re in deep Sato._

 

“Mmm, someone’s up early today.” Asami finally murmurs, entwining her fingers with Korra’s as she feels the tan woman’s warm breath on her shoulder. Even though she’s a bit taller than her, she can’t bring herself to even try to be the big spoon – Korra does it all too well.

 

“Yep...” Korra mumbles into her shoulder once more and her lips pull in a wide smile when she feels Asami shiver next to her and their fingers entwine under the covers. She places warm, light kisses across pale skin and burrows her nose in lustrous, raven locks, a content sigh escaping her lips. “When are you going?”

 

“I don’t know.” Asami’s voice is still thick with sleep, she tries to shift and turn around but Korra’s arms are unrelenting, she simply sighs and settles further into her arms, moves one hand up above her head and grasps behind Korra’s neck, pulling her closer enjoying the sensation of warm, tan lips on her neck.

 

“Hungry?” Korra mumbles between kisses and inhales deeply, letting the scent of vanilla and jasmine wash over her.

 

“Mhm, a bit. But can we...” Asami’s voice wavers and she tenses up, battling her own nature and trying to force the words out, “Can we stay like this for a bit longer?”

 

The outline of Korra’s lips pull into a smile against her skin is confirmation enough and she hums happily, closes her eyes and lets herself drift off to a state of half awareness.

_Asami Sato the cuddler. I won’t live to hear the end of that._

 

“Hey Korra?” She mumbles, eyes closed, the slow, steady beating of Korra’s chest against her back lulling her to sleep all over again.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are you doing today?”

 

“What day is it?”

 

“What?” Asami opens her eyes, confused at the question.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing until I know what day it is,” Korra chuckles and bites into Asami’s shoulder lightly, teasingly.

 

“Friday, why? What are you doing today?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Asami snorts and a hearty, booming laugh fills up the room, she feels Korra biting at her shoulder and shushing her but to no avail. She’s the biggest fucking dork and it’s dangerous how adorable it is.

 

“You’re such a fucking dork, you idiot.”

 

“You dig it.” Korra huffs, pulling away for a moment before her head disappears underneath the covers and she shifts in her spot, snaking her arms from underneath Asami and positions herself on top of her, pushing the covers up as cerulean eyes meet emerald ones. “Why are you asking?”

 

Asami smiles widely, internally cringing for a moment at how good it all feels but she pushes her thoughts away and slides her hands up Korra’s arms and around her neck and pulls her down, reaching for her lips and takes them in a sloppy, rushed kiss.

 

“I was thinking we could spend the day together.” _Fuck. FUCK._ The words slip out between kisses and she almost curses herself because Korra tenses up and nothing’s ever felt this fucking awkward. Not even the fucked up situation when her dad sort of walked in on her enjoying a certain... pleasurable moment with her best friend between her legs way back when she was 17. Nope, that was not nearly as awkward and uncertain as this.

 

“Really?” Korra mumbles out, her stare serious and sort of... hopeful?

 

“Y-Yeah?” Asami finds the words somewhere within herself and lets out a long sigh of relief as Korra breaks into a wide smile and leans back down to kiss her, lips almost melting into one another.

_Spend the day together? DOING WHAT?_

 

* * *

It’s not until she’s pouring the coffee in their mugs does Korra realize what really happened a couple of hours ago.

_Is she... Naah._

 

Asami’s in the bathroom, taking a shower and the music’s blasting, Korra’s always been crazy about _The Doors_ and _Soul Kitchen_ is kinda her favourite song so she turns the volume as high as it goes and prances around the place in her sports briefs and her favourite black bra, and she almost misses the sound of the door unlocking and the look on Kuvira’s face as she walks in.

 

“Kuv...?” Korra mumbles, her voice lost in the loud music blasting through the apartment.

 

“Will you shut that fucking thing down?!” Kuvira’s shouting, wiping her mascara tainted cheeks and walking over to the couch, she toes out of her boots and throws them away, plops down on the couch, throws her legs on the coffee table and looks over her shoulder.  “Well??”

 

“S-Sorry!” Korra’s at a loss for words, stumbling over her own feet in an attempt to reach the stereo, she makes it, not without spilling a little coffee over herself, shrieking as it hits her, ( _FUCKING STUPID SHITFACED HOT COFEE),_ she presses the ‘STOP’ button and for a second all that fills the room is deafening, _loud_ silence and a pained, unfamiliar sob escaping Kuvira’s lips and the sound of paper sliding down Korra’s abs as she wipes away the _FUCKING HOT COFFEE_.

 

“Thank fuck.” Kuvira mutters under her breath and motions for Korra to join her.

 

“W-What the fuck are you doing here?” Korra’s voice is somehow lost in her throat, she’s gripping to her coffee mug again and standing by the stereo, reluctant to make a single step towards the black haired woman as their eyes are set on each other.

 

“What, I’m not allowed to come here anymore?” Kuvira’s voice is stingy and sharp – not so much like her usual self.

 

“I thought I made it pretty clear...?”

 

“I just...” Kuvira’s demeanour’s changing with each word she tries to force out, a million different, unrecognizable emotions written over her face, “Bataar’s... We had a huge fight and I-“

 

“And you what?” Korra finally steps away from the stereo, places her mug on the counter and grabs a t-shirt hanging on a stool next to it ( _note to self: wash this shit),_ “You can’t just fucking waltz in here whenever you’re feeling fucked up. I told you, we are done.”

 

“I know, Korra, ok? I just... I thought... I miss you.” Kuvira finally manages, shifting in her seat she leans down, head in her hands, she lets out a loud groan of frustration.

 

“You what?” Korra’s eyes widen at her words and she opens her mouth to say something back but her eyes catch sight of the bathroom door opening and a half naked, damp Asami walking in and, as much the sight is _MONA LISA IN FLESH_ , this is so not the time for it. “You need to go.” Korra mutters, her face scrunched up in one gigantic frown as her eyes meet Asami’s.

 

“Korra what the hell is wrong with your fa-“ Asami stops dead in her tracks the second she’s passed the living room threshold, eyes set on the woman staring back at her from the couch, until her gaze shifts to Korra and she grips the towel tighter around herself. “Korra?”

 

“My my my. Well who have we go here, Korra?” Kuvira’s quick on her feet, she steps up and moves to the side of the couch, reaches down for her boots, putting them back on her feet, her gaze meeting Korra’s, “I’m gone for a bit and you’ve already replaced me?”

 

The smug expression on Kuvira’s face annoying the fuck out of Korra, she moves over to the door, opens them and extends her arm. “My keys, if you will? And don’t come back again.”

 

“Awww, really Korra? How long is this one gonna last, hmm? Is she the new Isabella?” Kuvira’s provoking, she’s poking around where she shouldn’t be and the way she motions her finger, pointing at Asami, makes Korra’s blood bubble and boil inside her, her stomach swirling with anger.

 

“Get. OUT.” She all but growls, grabbing the key from Kuvira’s hand and almost shoving her outside, “I told you 2 months ago this,” She motions to the space between them, “Is over. I’m not your shoulder to cry on and I sure as fuck am not your fucking plaything. Run along back to Bataar dearest. Or does the great Kuvira not cry in front of her boyfriend?”

 

“Still stuck on that whole thing, huh Korra?” Kuvira manages to spit out the words just as the door closes in her face, Korra turns to lean back on it and lets out a shaky breath, glancing up at Asami.

_Great. Just what I needed._

 

“Shit. Sorry.” Korra mumbles, pulling away from the door and walking over to Asami who’s still gripping her towel tight around herself, unable to explain to herself why this random chick was seemingly insulting her and she couldn’t get a word out.

 

“Who was that?” Asami’s voice is shaky, unsure, she feels Korra’s hands on her shoulders but shrugs off her touch and steps away.

 

“Just... An asshole. I’m sorry you had to experience that.” Korra pulls away and moves a hand to her forehead, rubbing along it, trying to ease away the incoming headache.

 

“Is she an ex?”

 

“No. Well, sort of?” Korra looks up at her, her hand now at the back of her neck.

 

“Sort of?” Asami raises an eyebrow and walks over to the counter, reaching out for a mug. “All that shit and I didn’t even have my coffee yet. Fucking Fridays.”

 

Korra snorts out a laugh and immediately regrets it as she meets Asami’s glare, she clears her throat and walks over to the counter, taking her mug. “It’s a long, pointless story.”

 

“We’ve got all day.”

 

“Really? You really wanna do this?” Korra’s staring with the stupidest of frowns on her face, the mug almost touching her lips.

 

“What?” Asami pipes up, reaches over to push a lock of hair behind Korra’s ear and sits up on a stool, a smirk on her lips.

 

“You’d rather listen about my... Sort-of-ex than spend the day, oh, I don’t know... With my face between your legs?”

 

“You do make a very good point Korra,” Asami’s lips curl up in another smug smile before she pulls the mug to her lips and mumbles quietly before taking a sip. “Make it short?”

 

Korra groans at the words, rather loudly, shifts in her spot and walks away to the couch, plops down with a sigh and pats the seat next to her. “That was Kuvira.”

 

Asami’s at her side in seconds, shoulders touching, she sips at her coffee and nods with a sigh of her own.

 

“I met her about a year and a half ago at this stupid club just down the street, I was actually on a date with some other girl and she just totally ignored that fact, walked over, tapped on my shoulder, handed me a piece of paper and walked away, not giving a shit about anything.”

 

Asami chuckles at the thought but straightens up as she meets Korra’s confused gaze, “I’d do the same thing.”

 

“Players.” Korra mutters, takes another sip of her coffee and almost spills it again as Asami’s fist meets her shoulder lightly.

 

“Ass.” Asami mumbles with a teasing look.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Anyway, I called her twenty minutes later ‘cause she totally fucked the whole thing up and my date left yelling how I’m a dick and whatnot so I called her up, turned out she was still there, she showed up, we ended back at her place, one thing led to another and we were... Um... Fuck buddies? I guess you could call it so.”

 

“Nothing more?” Asami leans down, places the mug on the coffee table and leans back on the couch, this time closer to Korra, urging her to put the mug away. Korra shifts and places her mug on the table, feeling a pair of hands snake their way around her waist and pull her in. She smirks, leans back and lays her hands on Asami’s.  

 

“Nah. I mean, I do have feelings for her but mostly it’s just... affection, I guess. Nothing I’d ever wanted to work on, really. And she always said it was the same. She had the key to my place, I had the key to hers – I threw it away three weeks ago mind you – and it was just you know, a phone call and a ‘You free?’ and just a few hours of harmless fun.”

 

“It’s never harmless fun, Korra,” Asami scowls, laces their fingers together and leans in, tilts her head to press a brief, light kiss on Korra’s neck and rests her chin on her broad, tan shoulder.

 

“Asami Sato.”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you... jealous?”

 

Asami’s eyes widen at the question and for a moment she can’t really speak. “M-me? Hah, Korra, really.”

 

“You are!”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“YOU SO FUCKING ARE!”

 

“I’m not.” Asami shifts in her spot, straddles Korra, sitting on her legs with her arms around Korra’s neck, their eyes lock in a tense stare and she leans in, pressing her lips to Korra’s.

 

Korra pulls away smirking, tilting her head to the side, “Nuhuh, don’t think kissing me’s gonna distract me from that revelation. Asami Sato, the ‘I always get what I want’ girl is jealous of my not-really-an-ex ex. I feel honoured.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” Asami mutters and pushes herself away, slides off to the side, about to stand up but warm, strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down again.

 

“Come on, Asami. I’m just messing with you.”

 

“Well don’t.” Her tone is sharp, snappy.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Korra looks at her with her best puppy dog eyes, those that could melt an iceberg and Asami relents, her lips pulling up in a smile. “Idiot.”

 

“Jerk.” Korra smirks, pecks Asami’s cheek and leans back.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Oh, I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think Kuvira's out of the picture? Not so fast.  
> I missed writing this, God, so good to be back in this story.  
> So, as you may have noticed I've changed my style quite a bit, no more repetitions, no more double POV's, I'll just switch between them throughout the chapters, but you won't be getting the same scene twice anymore.  
> Also, I'd like to thank my [genius beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon) for being awesome. That is all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is the ice queen not as icy as she used to be?

“Miss Sato, I’ve got the reports you asked for, do you want to go over them right now or should I just leave them on the desk for later?” A short, slender woman with a cute, brown pixie and round glasses asks, leaning on the door frame of Asami’s office.

 

“Just leave them on the desk, thank you.” Asami mumbles without raising her head to meet the other woman’s gaze but almost jumps up from her chair as she hears the doors closing. “Oh, Zhu-Li?”

 

“Yes, Miss Sato?”

 

“Call for Mr. Beifong please, I need to speak with him. Oh and, you can take the rest of the day off, I won’t be needing anything else, thank you.”

 

“Certainly, miss Sato. Right away, thank you.” The shorter woman’s smile is evident even in her words as she ducks out and closes the door behind her and Asami is once more left alone in her office, surrounded by stacks of papers, a frown on her face.

_How the hell did I miss this fucking thing, it’s been right under my nose... If I lose this contract I’ll have to... No... I don’t wanna think about that._

 

She straightens up in her chair and leans back, letting go of her pencil and the piece of paper she’d been holding all along, stands up and walks over to her mini bar. Nothing’s as good a relief as a shot of excellent bourbon.

 

She pours a glass and downs it in one go before pouring another and carrying it back, she places it on the table, sits down and lets out a long, strained sigh.

_Ok. Think Asami, THINK. You can make this work, just think._

 

A knock on the door startles her and she looks up from the papers, her lips curl in a smile at the familiar face standing at the door, peeking inside.

 

“Asami?”

 

“Bataar. Come in.”

 

A tall, well built young man makes his way to the table, his posture elegant, outfit spot on, hair combed back and his stubble perfectly trimmed.

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” He speaks, his voice warm and raspy.

 

“I did, yes.” She lets out another sigh and reaches for her glass, taking a sip. “I want you to go over this contract with me, I’m missing something and I’m beginning to question everything I’ve done so far, I need a voice of reason.” She’s leaning on her elbows, eyes set on his and she’s met with a soft expression.

 

“Of course, Asami. Which one is it?”

 

“Navy.” She glances to the side and blushes slightly before returning her gaze to him.

 

“Navy?” His eyebrows arch up, eyes widening and mouth fall open, “W-What do you mean navy?”

 

“I missed it. Literally. It’s been in a stack for months and I didn’t even notice. And now I have a week to give them an offer, preferably outbid all other contractors and win it. If I don’t...”

 

“If you don’t, what?” The man leans over, his hand reaching for hers.

 

“If I don’t I’ll have to lay off a lot of people. As well as Future Industries is doing, sales have gone down a lot and there’s so many people doing nothing in the factories and I’m hanging by a thread here...”

 

“Wh- What? How? I thought the board agreed on a raise for employees? And everything seems to be in great working order, sales aren’t supposed to be low!”

 

“I know Bataar, but the thing is, my father-“

 

“What did he do?”

 

“He revoked my rights in half of our factories, pulled at least 40% of investors to side with him and started a factory of his own. Nothing big but enough to stir a lot of trouble for me...” Asami pulls back, hands flying to her head as she rubs her forehead, trying to ease out the tension and preferably ward of the constant throbbing in her head.

 

“Okay.” The man speaks, his voice sharp.

 

Asami looks up with confusion in her eyes, staring at him before humming a response, “Hmm?”

 

“Firstly we need to get rid of that headache of yours.” He nods towards her and she smiles sheepishly back at him. “Secondly, don’t even bother trying to lie about having eaten something for lunch because Zhu-Li’s already told me you didn’t. And third, we’re going out to grab something to eat and get sloshed. We- You need it.”

 

“How exactly is all that gonna help, as appealing as it sounds?” Asami reaches for her glass, finishing the drink.

 

“Okay maybe we’ll scratch that sloshing part, you need to not be hung over. Let’s go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Lunch, Asami! Come on, I know a great place. Do you mind if my girlfriend joins us? I’ve not seen he-“

 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Asami mumbles, stands up and grabs her blazer from the hanger, drapes it over her shoulders and follows him to the door.

 

Fifteen minutes later they’re walking into a small restaurant and sitting down at a four person table as the waiter takes their orders. Asami already has another glass of bourbon in her hands and she’s ready to pour the tasty contents in her mouth when a familiar voice coming from behind her breaks her focus.

 

“Hey Bataar.”

 

“Hey love,” The young man sitting across from Asami stands up as a woman comes into focus, he takes her hand and stands next to her. “Asami this is my girlfriend, Kuvira. Kuvira, meet my boss, Asami Sato.” 

 

Asami barely manages to stop herself from hitting her head against the table as her eyes meet the other woman’s, she offers her hand and takes the other woman’s hand in a firm, strong grasp. “A pleasure,” She mutters through her teeth and releases Kuvira’s hand, taking a mental note to cleanse her hand with chlorine or something else hazardous later, like hydrochloric acid.

 

“Kuvira’s a personal trainer at the nearby gym, we’ve both been so busy lately that we try to use every possible opportunity to see each other.”

 

“That’s lovely.” Asami mutters once more and turns away from the couple, almost hissing as she catches glimpse of the woman leaning in and kissing the young man.

_And to think that not only a week ago she was crying at Korra’s. Seriously, he deserves better._

 

“Miss Sato.” Kuvira finally starts, catching Asami’s attention, “So young and already one of the most successful people, not only in the country but in the world. Impressive. Do you ever get to relax, though?”

 

“I do, actually.” Asami stares back at Kuvira, crosses her legs and leans back in her chair.

 

“Really? Do you have time for, I don’t know, hobbies? Dance classes and silly stuff like that?” Kuvira smirks and turns to the waiter approaching them, “I’ll have a cider, thank you.”

 

“Plenty time.” Asami offers a sheepish smile and lets out a sigh as Bataar clears his throat.

 

“Asami’s a really busy woman but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a life, Kuvira. Maybe a bit less personal time but I’m sure she uses it well.” He squirms slightly in his seat and turns to stand, “If you’ll excuse me ladies, I’ll be right back.” He smiles warmly and heads for the toilettes.

 

“Plenty time, huh? How about love, Asami? Or should I call you, Miss Sato? Do you have time for love?” Kuvira leans over the table, placing her elbows on it and letting her chin settle in her palms.

 

“Not as much time as you, apparently.” Asami’s lips curl in a smug smirk and she reaches for her glass once more.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, dating someone and then running back to your sort-of-ex must take a lot of your time?” Asami winks and mentally high-fives herself for causing the gruesome, bitter look on Kuvira’s face.

 

“How long do you think you’ll last with her?” Kuvira all but growls at Asami, glaring at her.

 

“I’m not thinking about it.”

 

“Ah so, she’s yet another plaything in your book?”

 

“What’s it to you, Kuvira?” Asami leans over, places her glass on the table and looks at the other woman with an eyebrow arched.

 

“Korra was mine first. And I’ll make sure she stays mine.” Kuvira straightens her posture and her lips curl in a wide smile.

 

Albeit, it’s an obviously fake smile which Asami duly notes as she reaches for her glass once more, downs it and looks over at Bataar before speaking in a low voice. “I just remembered something I really need to do right now, I hope you won’t mind if I leave? Lunch is on me, of course.” She offers a bleak half-smile as she stands up and grabs her purse.

 

“Right now?” Bataar pipes in but Kuvira stops him.

 

“Asami’s a busy woman, you said it yourself, love. I’m glad I got to meet you, Asami.” Kuvira smiles once more, one brow arched and lips curled in a smug expression.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Kuvira. Enjoy the lunch!” She smirks and heads for the bar, asks to put the receipt on her tab and storms out of the restaurant, pulling at her purse while digging through it until she finally grabs hold of what she’d been looking for.

 

She slides the screen of her phone to unlock it, clicks on the ‘Contacts’ icon, slides through with a few swipes and purses her lips as she pressed the dial button and the name ‘Korra’ pops up.

 

After a few rings the familiar husky, warm voice answers on the other side. “Asami?”

 

“Are you home?”

 

“In ten minutes, why?”

 

“I’ll be there in twenty.”

 

“Asami are you ok-“

 

“I’ll see you in twenty, Korra.”

 

She clicks on the ‘End Call’ button, locks the screen and stuffs the phone in her bag, glancing around she smirks as her eyes meet the sight of her deep crimson Mustang and she heads in its direction taking long, fast steps. Her heart’s thumping in her chest and blood rushing through her, there’s a million other things she should be thinking about right now and at least a dozen things she should be doing to try and save her company.

 

But all Asami can think about right now are the words Kuvira said and the way her heart seems to wanna jump out of her chest at the mere thought of them together.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Asami,” Korra smiles as she opens the door of her apartment, ”Is everything alr-“ She can’t even finish her sentence before she’s cut off by a pair of hungry, red lips attacking her own. Before she can even process what’s going on, Asami pushes her back inside the flat, Korra hears the sound of the door being shut back in its place and the click of the key turning in the lock. She manages to pull back and stares at the raven haired beauty in front of her, eyes open wide, pupils dilated and lips parted in search of air.

 

“What the-?” Korra is once again stopped in her words only this time she meets Asami’s lips just as eagerly and lets the tall woman switch their positions and pin her against the door. She tilts her head to the side as crimson lips move away from hers and kiss a line along her jaw, sucking and pulling the flesh of her neck. Korra’s breathing starts to increase rapidly as she feel her heart thumping when teeth connect with her skin and a hand slips underneath her t-shirt, nails clawing over her sculptured body.

 

Korra’s pretty certain she can’t continue standing around because her legs have somehow started turning into jelly so she slides her hands down Asami’s arms and grabs at her waist, arches herself away from the door and latches her lips on the pale skin of Asami’s earlobe. “Bed, now.” She growls with fervour, fingers digging into slender, pale hips covered with a loose-fitting blouse.

 

“Too far.” Asami mumbles and pushes Korra back against the door, sliding both hands down to her waist, pulls at the hem of her t-shirt and tugs it off her, admiring for a moment the sight, before she moves back in, squeezes her knee between Korra’s legs and pushes up, smirking as Korra moans out at the touch.

 

“Well we can’t f-fuck h-here at the door,” Korra mumbles through heaving breaths and slides her hands up Asami’s arms and curls them around her neck, pulling her even closer.

 

Asami’s hands are everywhere at once, nails clawing along her abs, palms kneading into her breasts, fingers trailing along her sides and Korra fighting, doing her best to keep standing because it feels fucking amazing and Asami’s doing everything not just right, she’s doing the best fucking things anyone’s ever done to her.

 

Korra feels a wave of pleasure spike through her for the first time when Asami’s lips close on her earlobe and she feels the flicking of her tongue against the warm flesh of her ear. She tilts her head, giving the pale woman more access, tightens her hold and yelps out as she feel slender hands slip underneath her and hoist her up, smacking her harder against the door.

_WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK._

 

“Fuck, Asami!” She shouts and Asami tilts her head to meet her gaze. Korra’s hands find their way to her cheeks and she cups them, pulls Asami into a wet, heated kiss and mumbles against her parted lips. “Couch. Three steps away. Go.”

 

She gasps loudly and presses her tongue deeper into Asami’s mouth, feeling hers move along and pulls it between her lips, sucking on it, a smirk pulls at her lips as she feels Asami’s breathing hitch at the sensation. She feels the soft cushions of the couch beneath her as Asami lowers her down and, tightening her grip around the pale woman’s neck, she continues the kiss and moves to wrap her legs around Asami’s waist, pressing her flush against her almost naked body.

_Fuck fuck fuck what ever the fuck’s gotten into her OH SHIT THAT FEELS GOOD I hope it fucking coNTINUES OH FUCK!_

 

Korra’s thoughts are a jumbled mess and she’s long lost the ability to focus on anything besides Asami’s lips on her. And they’re everywhere as Asami moves away from Korra’s own, trailing a line down her jaw before settling just beneath her shoulder, biting at the sensitive, tan skin. She pulls Korra’s bra down, unwilling and unperturbed to unclasp it and take it off, she stops her movements for a moment, licking her lips before she pulls one taut breast between them and suckles the supple, pleading nipple, her palm pressing into the other one, fingers twirled around the dark peek, a pinch here and there sending jolts of pleasure through Korra.

 

Korra feels Asami’s free hand trail down her abs, her nails raking across the flesh, and she arches her back the second Asami’s hand is between her legs and squeezing at her sex, the sensations and the touch even further accentuated by all the clothes still stuck between them. She arches slightly, hands slipping down Asami’s back and to her own hips, she unbuckles the jeans and slips her hands underneath the edge as she lifts her hips and pushes the pants down as far as she can. Asami’s hand is already pulling the pants all the way off and her finger’s dragging Korra’s briefs off along with them.

 

She moans out as Asami’s teeth bite into her skin below her breast and she feels Asami’s hand slide over her thigh and squeeze the tan skin. Without a warning Asami’s hand moves further up and trails over her clit, a finger slipping between her wet folds, another gasp escapes Korra’s lips.

“Don’t fucking tease me, just fuck me already!” Korra mumbles and moves her hands above her head, grips to the couch and arches her back, thrusting her hips to meet Asami’s hand, eager to feel her slender fingers inside her.

 

Asami’s eyes finally meet hers as the pale woman looks up for a moment – long enough for Korra to lose focus and forget for a second just how agonizing, albeit pleasurable the teasing is – and she slips two fingers inside her without hesitation, thrusting them as deep as it goes and curling them slightly, rubbing against that most sensitive spot. She pulls them out at once, looks up to meet Korra’s gaze and slips them inside her mouth, crimson lips locking around her wet, slick fingers, her tongue darts out to lick them clean.

 

Korra’s eyes widen and she arches her back even further, willing the pale woman to return and thrust her fingers inside her once more and she exhales a moan of relief when they’re back inside, thrusting hard, rubbing against her tight walls. A wave of pleasure washes over Korra as Asami slips her thumb over her clit, rubbing in a circular, fast motion, she leans back down and flicks her tongue over Korra’s breast, eliciting both moans and shudders from her.

 

“F-Fuck, S-SAMI!” Korra’s tensing all over, arching her back and thrusting her hips to meet Asami’s hand, thrashing and pressing herself harder and faster against those skilled fingers. She looks down and almost yelps as Asami’s lips approach hers, she meets them in a hungry kiss and moans into her mouth, tongue flicking in rhythm with Asami’s thrusts.

 

The waves and spikes and pleasure become almost unbearable as Korra trashes against Asami’s unrelenting hand, feeling each thud as Asami thrusts and meets her motion, every touch of her fingers against her tightening, clenching walls, every stroke of her thumb. She chants Asami’s name in a symphony of gasps and moans, feeling her climax come closer with every passing second.

 

She tightens the grip her legs have around Asami’s waist, digs her fingers into the couch, clawing at the fabric, and screams out Asami’s name as one last thrust of those nimble, skilled fingers sends her over the edge.

 

“C-C-COMING!”

 

* * *

 

 

Asami feels the way Korra’s writhing underneath her, her hips meeting the thrusts of her hand. She pushes deeper in.

_Mine,_ her thoughts betray her for the first time and she thrusts harder, feeling Korra’s climax nearing as her walls clench tighter against her eager fingers.

She looks up and meets her eyes, hand thrusting, fingers rubbing, thumb circling around her almost bursting clit.

_MINE, MINE, MINE._

 

She feels Korra trash one more time before she arches into her hand and stops moving, screaming out as her walls spasm around Asami’s fingers.

 

Asami leans in, her lips ghosting over Korra’s neck and kissing the sweaty, trembling flesh as her thoughts betray her one last time, escaping her lips in a breathy whisper hushed over the thumping of Korra’s heart in her pulse point.

 

“Mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it?  
> Let me know!  
> p.s. I forgot to say "THAAAANK YOUUU" to my [ genius beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's being a dork (in love). Until shit happens.

Korra has always been the type to set things straight from the very beginning. She’s learned all she needs to know (or so she thinks), she’s certain of her feelings and she knows she has to do something because – this whole fucking thing with Asami is driving her crazy.

_Stupid, beautiful, messed up, gorgeous, fucking Asami Sato. Ugh._

Only, setting things straight from the start didn’t really go as planned and three months later Korra’s fiddling around with her keychain in her left hand, sprawled across her couch with her phone in her right hand, the onslaught of messages only making the frown on her face grow bigger.

**_Bo: Why the fuck didn’t you just do it then?_ **

**_Korra: It’s not that fucking simple you turd._ **

**_Bo: Korra_ **

**_Korra: ?_ **

**_Bo: IT’S THAT FUCKING SIMPLE_ **

**_Korra: Look I’ll tell her, ok? Tonight._ **

**_Bo: You said that last night_ **

**_Korra: Fuck off_ **

**_Bo: Love you too sweetiepuff <3_ **

**_Korra: I’m telling Opal_ **

**_Bo: Opal’s writing the messages_ **

**_Korra: FUCKING KNEW IT YOU FUCKING SLIPPER_ **

**_Bo: <3_ **

**_Korra: I’ll be over in 2 hours_ **

**_Bo: kk_ **

She shoves her phone across the couch, watching it land unceremoniously between cushions, before standing up and brushing her fingers through her hair.

_Ok. Gotta do this tonight. I gotta set things straight, this has gone on long enough._

She heads for the bathroom, shutting the door closed behind her as Naga whines at the sudden noise. _Is that really me?_ Korra mumbles staring at the mirror.  _Fuck._

After a thorough and relaxing hot shower, Korra’s back in business. Only, she finds herself walking upstairs to her gallery (aka her painting studio), her mind set only on one thing.

_Okay, Korra. You’re gonna do this tonight and you’re gonna do this right. Seriously._

She walks in, closes the door behind her and heads for the canvas, staring at the picture still placed on it. She hasn’t moved since she’d painted it. She doesn’t want to, yet. Somehow, placing it somewhere... would mean it’s either a thing of the past or it’s reached a point where it’s become more. And it’s still neither of those.

_Oh hi naked gorgeous Asami. Mmm yes._

Korra smirks at the painting, reaches out and sighs as her fingers brush over the contours of Asami’s image, gently trailing a line down the canvas.

_I think I’m... No. Not good. Again._

This time, the words actually come out.

 “Look, Asami. Obviously there’s something more than just casual fucking going on here, and we both know it. I wanna try going serious and see where it leads.”

Korra sighs and slaps her palm over her forehead. _Seriously, you idiot._

She frowns for a second before a wide grin takes over her face and she turns on her heel, heading for the door.

_Come on. She’s into you. You got this._

 She strolls down the stairs to her tattoo studio, Kai greets her with a wide smile and nods towards the three people seated on the couch and one on the chair by the window. She smirks widely and heads towards him with a grin spread across her cheeks.

“Busy today, eh kid?” She chuckles, running her hand through his hair, ruffling it gently earning a silent grunt of disapproval before he flashes a smirk back at her.

“Yeah, I guess. Nothing we can’t handle, though.”

“I hear ya. I gotta head to Bo’s in an hour and a half so let’s get down to business, shall we?” Korra’s grin only widens with the words and she turns around to glance over the people sitting on the couch, “So, who’s up first?”

 

* * *

 

 

Asami shifts in her spot in the chair, hand running through her hair as her eyes turn to her phone every once in a while, anticipation taking the best of her.

_Why the fuck isn’t she answering?_

She lets out a frustrated grunt and pushes herself away from the table grabbing her phone in the process, slides her finger over the surface ( _7.23pm),_ opens her contacts folder and dials the third number on the ‘ _Favourites’_ list. The screen says ‘ _Dialling Bolin’_ and she exhales deeply, pushes herself off the chair and walks over to the window, glancing over the city. After a few rings, the line clicks and a familiar voice answers.

**“** _Yeeellow!”_

 “Uh, hey Bolin.” Asami speaks softly, her brows furrowing as she concentrates on what she wants to say, “Have you... by any chance...”

_“Sorry, can’t hear you properly, what’d you ask?”_

Asami frowns at his words and clears her throat, voice sharp, “Have you heard from Korra today?”

_“Uh, she was here a couple of hours ago... Hey Opal, when did Korra go back?”_ Asami hears another familiar voice answer him in the background before he continues, “ _Uh, yeah, she was here earlier today but she went back like four hours ago. Is everything alright?”_

“Y-Yeah, it’s just... She’s not answering my messages and it’s...” Asami stops mid sentence, vaguely aware of the words that are about to leave her mouth. She takes a deep breath, tries to will the throb in her chest away as she continues with an exhale, “It’s not like her.”

_“Try calling her?”_

“I h- I have.” Asami grumbles into her phone, scratching her arm with her free hand.

“ _Well then just go over, I’m sure it’s fine. Weren’t you supposed to go over tonight anyway?”_

“How’d you know that?”

_“Oh um... I didn’t! I totally didn’t um, I- Sorry Asami, I gotta go, Opal needs me to help out with dinner, just go over, I’m sure Korra’s fine, see you tomorrow, bye!”_

The sound goes off seconds later and Asami pulls her phone from her ear staring at it with confusion in her eyes. _What the?_

The day couldn’t have been weirder, really, and now this? As if the whole ordeal with her father and the police wasn’t enough, now Korra isn’t answering neither the phone calls nor the messages. Asami walks back to her chair, grabs her purse and shoves her phone inside, making a start for the door when her gaze is pulled back to the stack of papers on the table.

_Shit._

She turns around, heading back for the chair, sits down and pulls herself close to the table, grabs the closest pen and starts scribbling something frantically. She’s lost deep in thoughts, caught up in the piece of paper in front of her and nearly misses the buzzing of her phone in her purse.

‘ _Dad’_

She frowns at the name on the screen and slides her finger over it reluctantly, bringing the phone to her ear.

“Dad.”

_“Asami, darling. Thank you again for sorting out the mess this aftern-“_

“Don’t thank me dad, I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me and my reputation. I couldn’t care less if you were in prison or not but I won’t put my company’s name at stake just because you can’t keep your dick in your pants for five minutes.”

_“Asami, that’s no way to speak to your father. I want us to have din-“_

“I don’t really care what you want, did you forget that? Now, if you don’t mind, _FATHER,_ I’ve better things to waste my time on.” She presses the ‘End Call’ button and puts her phone away, blinking the tears away as she goes back to her frantic scribbling.

A couple of minutes later she pushes herself up, frowning as she walks over to her liquor cabinet, pulls out a bottle of her favourite – bourbon, of course – and a glass to go with it, sets them both on the table and sits back in the chair. Pouring the bourbon in the glass she glances over at her phone one last time before lighting a cig, settling in the chair with the glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other, letting out a loud sigh escape her.

The image of the city lights pulsating on the other side of the window and the number on her phone screen ( _11.46pm)_ are the last thing Asami remembers before passing out in her chair.

 

Her phone startles her from her slumber and she shifts violently in the chair, looking around the dark of her office and reaching for the damned device, she brings it to her ear without bothering to look who is calling and all but shouts out a “Hello!”

_“Asami, sorry, were you asleep?”_

“Opal? No, I... I fell asleep at the office.”

_“Sorry for waking you up, listen, I need you to head over to Korra’s right away.”_

“What? Why?”

_“Just... Please, go. I’ll explain tomorrow. She’s ignoring our calls and Bo tried going over there but I don’t think we’ll do.”_

“What the hell do you mean you won’t do? You’re her best friends! What the fuck’s going on anyway?” Asami reaches over her table to turn on the lamp, bumping her knee she squeals out in pain.

_“I don’t know, okay? She was fine when she left our flat this afternoon but then you called and Bo got worried so he called too but she literally ignored the call after one ring and he went over but the studio was closed and she didn’t answer the bell. Just go check on her, please?”_

“What time is it anyway?”

_“Midnight. Please, Asami.”_

“You want me to go over to Korra’s at midnight... Because she’s not answering your calls. I’m not her girlfri-“

_“You’re in love with her and we both know it. You’re just as worried as I am, I can hear it in your voice. Now stop making idiotic excuses, get your fucking skinny ass up and head over there. Okay?”_

Asami shivers at the tone of voice Opal is giving her, she rubs her arm and clears her throat, letting the words sink in. “Fine. I’ll text you when I get there.”

_“Thank you.”_ Asami hears Opal mumble before the line is cut off.

She quickly stands up, gathers her things ducking out of her office and heading out of the building, ignoring the strange looks the security guards are giving her. She gets into her car, pulls her seatbelt and reaches for her phone, sending a text message and heading out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

_Gone, gone, gone... I will kill them. I will tear them the fuck apart. I swear, Isa, I will... I..._

“Korra?”

Korra winces at the sound of her name coming from downstairs, raising her hand ( _as if someone’s gonna see you you retarded idiot, scream you shithead)._ She presses her palm against her forehead at the thought and lets out a loud groan, hoping the sound will be loud enough for whoever it was roaming downstairs to hear her.

“Are you in the gallery?” The voice calls out again, nearing her.

“Gallery, ye... ah.” Korra grumbles, letting her hand fall to her side. She brushes it over the floor, grinning as her fingers touch the familiar surface and she grasps the glass, bringing it to her lips and grimacing at the fowl taste of the drink – she’s drunk way too much of it for it to taste this horrible.

“Kor-“ The voice stops mid sentence.

Korra looks up, her blurry mind trying to connect the voice to the figure. _Forest... Slender... Warm... The sun... Soft... Asami? Asami!_

“Asaaaahami.” Korra mumbles out, offering a wide grin as she closes her eyes and leans her head back against the wall.

“Are you drunk?” Asami lets her purse slide down her arm and she puts it down on the floor, shrugging out of her jacket.

“A litt-“ Hiccup. “-le.”

“A little, huh?” Asami chuckles and walks over to her, toeing out of her heels along the way as she slides down and sits next to Korra. “Wanna talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk...” Korra looks at her, sapphires meeting jades for a few brief seconds before she looks away, her voice coming out in a broken sob, “Nothing to talk about. She’s gone.”

As drunk as she is, Korra still feels Asami stiffen next to her as their shoulders touch. Soon after warm fingers are entwined with hers and she looks down on their joint hands before turning away.

“How did you get up here anyway?” Korra mumbles out, squeezing Asami’s hand in her own.

“I texted Kai ‘cause you told me he has a pair of keys for downstairs. I figured I’d bust the other door if you wouldn’t let me in.” Asami smiles at the words, her gaze still set on Korra.

“Hah. What, suddenly you care?” Korra squeezes Asami’s hand but feels her pull away. She clears her throat and turns to meet Asami’s gaze, “Sorry. I didn’t-“

“I don’t care. Don’t do that.”

“I’m just...”

“You’re just what? Drunk? And that gives you the right to treat me like I’m nothing to you?”

“I’m sorry Asami.” Korra mumbles once more, reaching out with her palm facing up, eyes pleading for Asami to take her hand, “Please.”

Asami grumbles and reaches out, taking Korra’s hand reluctantly, “Idiot.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes you will, when you’re all sobered up and feeling like yourself.”

Korra chuckles at the words but then she remembers once more, sees that cursed empty space on the wall, why she’s sitting all alone at her gallery/studio at one am in the morning with a bottle of whiskey by her side, and she lets out another choked out sob, letting go of Asami’s hand and pressing her hands against her face, rubbing the tears away.

“I can’t do this, I can’t go through this again.”

“Go through what, Korra?” Asami stares, shifting in her spot.

“Isa’s gone.”

“Isa?”

“Isabella.” Korra mumbles, looking up and turning towards an empty spot on the wall. One of the paintings obviously missing from it. “She’s gone.”

“That painting I thought was the original?”

“It’s not just a painting...” Korra turns to look at Asami again and for the first time since they’d known each other, Asami can’t decipher the look in Korra’s eyes. She can’t put a finger on the emotion because it’s just too... raw?

“What do you mean?”

“Isa...” Korra mumbles once more before she pushes herself up and away from the wall, stumbling as she manages to stand up with Asami’s help. “Someone stole her.”

“Wh- What?” Asami follows, standing up and reaching out for Korra’s hand, taking a hold of it and squeezing it tight as Korra walks towards the empty spot on the wall.

“It was here this morning, now it’s gone... Why?” Korra turns to Asami, eyes staring deeply into hers, “Why Asami?”

“Korra, I-“

“I’ve nothing left of hers anymore. That was the last of everything.” By the time she finishes the sentence, Korra can’t feel her own legs. So she lets herself stumble down only to feel a pair of slender hands wrap around her form and a body pressed against her back.

And suddenly everything smells like jasmine and it’s warm and safe and it feels alright. For now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm.. Plot, you say? Finally, lol.  
> Feedback? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

When Asami Sato wants to know something, she has her means of finding out. However, after a week of complete silence from all her contacts and absolutely no news of the whereabouts of Korra’s painting, Asami is, and rightfully so, pissed off.

“What do you mean you’ve found nothing? Well search again! I don’t care what it takes, I don’t want any stone left unturned! I want to know where that fucking painting is and I want that information yesterday!” She slams the headset back down in its place and looks up, fierce jades meeting her assistant’s petrified gaze. “Get me Captain Beifong.”

“Miss Sato, are you su-“

“I said, _get me Captain Beifong._ Do I make myself clear?”

“P-perfectly.”

“Good. Go.”

As the assistant closes the door behind her, Asami reaches for her phone and pushes herself away from the desk, leans back in her chair and presses the dial button as the screen shows ‘ _Korra’._ After three rings a familiar voice answers and Asami’s lips curl in a slight smile.

“Hey.” She hears Korra mumble on the other line, her voice low.

“Morning Korra,” Asami’s lips pull in an even wider smile as she continues in a warm voice, “Come over for lunch. I... I wanna see you.” 

“Mmm, kay. I’ll see you in a few hours then.”

“Korra, it’s two in the afternoon.”

“Oh. OH SHIT.” Korra’s voice cracks and there’s a sudden shriek coming from her, followed by a thud and another shriek.

“Korra? Are you alright?” Asami frowns, pushing the phone away from her ear and turning the speaker on.

“I’m supposed to meet a friend in half n’ hour, fuck, shit Asami I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later!” The line breaks and all Asami’s left with is a beeping sound coming from the phone.

She stares at it for a few seconds, the skin just above her brows creasing as her mind begins to overflow with malicious thoughts that spread and multiply like a virus.

_A friend?_

She grabs the phone, enters her messages folder and almost smirks at the sight. Over three hundred messages exchanged with Korra. Somehow, it makes her want to smile and giggle all day. Then she purses her lips and her brows form a frown once more.

_What friend?_

Her frown deepens and she leans back in her chair, rubbing at her temples, eyes closed.

_Calm down, Sato. It’s nothing to be worried about. It’s just a friend, probably someone to help her out with the search. Probably not even THAT close._

She is brought back to reality as her office phone rings and she reaches out, pressing the speaker button.

“Miss Sato, to what do I owe this pleasure?” A low female voice speaks from the other side and Asami shivers at the sound of it.

“Captain. I need your help with a rather... Delicate matter.”

“Another one, Miss Sato?”

“This one is tric-“

“I thought bailing your father out of jail for the fifth time was quite tricky, Miss Sato.”

Asami winces at the words, her frown deepening as she runs her fingers through her hair, clearing her throat in hope that her voice remains even. And let’s face it, Asami Sato is not really a religious person, she’s not even a spiritual person, therefore hope is such a frail little concept.

“This is more personal.”

“More personal than that? Spill it then, Sato. What is it?”

“I need you to find something for me. Something invaluable to a close friend of mine.”

“That is not at all personal. Why should I do that?” The woman’s voice is stingy and she all but spits the words out, so much that Asami can almost picture her bitter, resentful expression.

“You and I both know the benefits of our agreements, and you know I never go down on my word. Whatever you want, I’ll provide.”

“Fine. What am I looking for?”

 

* * *

 

 

Korra practically jumps out of the cab and onto the sidewalk, throwing a few bills to the driver before dashing inside the bar. She whips her head around, maniacally scouring the place and smiles widely as she sees a familiar face and a hand raised up, waving her over.

“Hey.” She mumbles, her smile widening as she reaches out, grasping at an extended hand and shaking it lightly. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has. How’ve you been?”

“I’ve seen better days-“

“You sure? ‘Cause I’ve never seen you glow like that.”

“Oh shut it. I don’t glow.” She looks away, smiling, her cheeks visibly filling with more colour than usual.

“You really do.”

“Shut up, Mako.” She frowns at his words, but her smile remains.

“So, Korra. We haven’t seen each other for over two years and you haven’t said a word to me in the last year... What’s the deal?” His voice is low and warm and he speaks slowly, his light brown, almost ember eyes glued to her ceruleans.

“I need your help.”

“I’ve gathered as much.” 

Korra shifts in her seat and glances up at the waiter as he comes to take their orders. She opts for an Irish coffee and Mako grins at her choice, earning a very sophisticated flip of a middle finger as the waiter leaves.

“You remember Isabella, right?”

He snorts, “Of course I remember.” He leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair, pulling it back.  “What of her?”

“The painting’s... Someone’s stolen her.”

“I thought you had it locked up?”

“No... I... I’ve recently taken it up to my gallery and it was hanging there for the past year or so.” She shifts her gaze to the side, scratching the back of her neck and mumbles a silent ‘Thank you’ as the waiter places their drinks on the table.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m not... I’ve moved on.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause it looks to me like you’re still holding on pretty tight.” The man leans over, hand resting on his palm as he rests his elbow on the table, brows quirked, his stare as if penetrating through to her soul.

“I... I’m not, Mako. I’ve changed, a lot. I’ve met someone.”

“Oh?” He leans back in his chair, fingers brushing over his chin.

“Oh stop with the broody glare, it’s really old. She’s different.”

“That’s what you said the last time.”

“I know but, Asami’s...” Korra trails off, leaning over on her elbow, lips pulling in a smirk as she catches a moment, barely long enough, and her thoughts wander to the raven haired beauty before Mako’s voice brings her back to reality.

“Asami?”

“Yeah. I really like her. Hell, I think I’ve fallen very fucking hard for her already.” She shifts in her spot once more, leaning back before she stands up, a sheepish grin on her face, “I gotta pee. I’ll be right back,” She mumbles out and starts for the toilete but shifts back, placing her phone and her headphones on the table, smirks at him and strolls away.

Seconds after, the phone lights up and starts buzzing, the name ‘ _Asami’_ written across the screen.

Mako looks over, rubbing the back of his neck, before he reaches out and grabs the phone, grins and slides over the ‘Accept call’ button, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Yeah?”

 

* * *

 

 

“He-“ Asami’s words are caught in her throat as the sound in the phone changes from ringing to a deep, masculine “Yeah”, she nearly drops her own phone but immediately shifts it in her hand, glancing over the screen to make sure she dialled the right number. She did. And it takes a few moments of excruciatingly awkward silence before she can even begin to gather her thoughts.

The voice speaks once again. “Hello? Anyone there?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry, um, where’s Korra?”

“She just went to the bathroom, should be back any second now, d’you want to wait or should I tell her...”

_Who the fuck does this asshole think he is?_

“Asami.” She all but growls her name.

“Asami called?”

She hears a note of... amusement (?) in the man’s voice and regains a tiny shred of her confidence _(come on Asami, handle this with style)._

She clears her throat lightly, hand on the speaker, “Excuse me, but, who the hell are you exactly and why are you answering my g- Korra’s, _Korra’s_ phone?”

The man chuckles but before he can answer, she hears a familiar voice coming from the other side and lets out a sigh as relief washes over her.

“Sami?” Korra speaks on the other side and Asami’s insides flutter at the nickname.

“Hey, sorry um, I didn’t mean to disturb you but are we still on for lunch later?” Asami quickly stumbles through an excuse, trying hard to keep her voice even as she speaks.

“Yeah, of course. Let me just sort this out and I’ll be over in... Half hour tops? If that works for you.”

“Let me just check my schedule,” She frowns at her own words, how cliché, and rustles a stack of papers, pushing her phone over it as to make it seem she’s actually looking over her ‘schedule’, “Sure. Works great. I’ll see you then.”

“Great. And ‘Sami?”

“Hmm?”

“No need to be jealous.” The line breaks and Asami’s eyes widen at Korra’s words as she quickly throws her phone away on the table and shifts in her seat, hands over her head and a load groan escaping her.

  _Fucking whipped. Lil’ child. Nothing more. Seriously Asami, what have you come to? You used to be the one to say things like that, now you’re blushing like a sixteen-year-old and calling her, making up excuses? Pathetic._

She glanced up, looking over her computer screen before letting her head fall back in her hands.

_Or you’re just totally.... Ugh... In love._

* * *

 

 

Korra makes her way from the elevator to Asami’s office, straightening out her jacket as she smiles to the assistant and knocks on the door.

“ _Come in!”_ A muffled welcome breaks through the door and she smiles to herself, pressing the knob and pushing door.

Asami’s standing by the window, arms folded underneath her chest, lips pursed and a frown on her face. She glances over her shoulder and offers a light smile as her eyes meet Korra’s before turning her gaze back to the view outside the window.

Korra walks over, stops beside her for a moment before she lets out a sigh, steps behind her and wraps her arms around Asami’s waist, pressing herself tightly to her. She rests her head on Asami’s shoulder and glances out, breathing in the familiar, sweet scent.

“Hey.” Korra murmurs, locks of raven hair tickling her cheek.

“Hey.” Asami mumbles back, relaxing in familiar, gentle arms.

“What’s up?” Korra smirks at her own words, acutely aware of how silly they sound but in reality – Asami’s tense, anxious and distant – what better way to break the ice?

“What’s up?” Asami tilts her head to meet Korra’s gaze, “Really?”

“What?” Korra grins and moves in to meet Asami’s lips with a light peck before continuing in a warm voice, “I missed you.” The words come out so easily, as if she’d been saying them for years.

“I..” Asami starts but the words still won’t come.

Korra senses the way Asami stiffens at the words and she pulls away slightly, only to reach up and push the taller woman’s hair behind her ear before settling her hand back down and embracing her tightly once more.

“I made a few phone-calls.” Asami finally finishes the sentence and Korra let’s out a long sigh escape her.

_Yeah... The usual._

She pulls back, reluctantly, hands sliding away as she turns around and walks over to the chair in front of Asami’s desk, falls down nearly missing it and crosses her legs. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Asami mumbles, her gaze still fixed on the view outside.

“Well, thanks, in that case. So, about that lunch?”

“Yes, lunch. How about Italian?” Asami shifts in her spot and jades meet the longing, almost sad cerulean eyes. 

“Sounds good.” Korra mumbles as she pushes herself up and heads for the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist, slender fingers wrapped tightly around it.

“I’m really happy you’re here.” Asami whispers the words and Korra could swear her heart skips a few beats as she feels Asami loosen the grip and their hands meet, fingers entwining.

“Yeah, me too.” She mumbles, her lips curling in a barely evident smile, her eyes still focused on the door.

Who knows, maybe one of these days Asami will tell her those words face to face.  
Not today, though.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I am very much aware of this filler chapter. But, I need you guys to understand that this is just a very peaceful chapter before things get very rough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things usually wait behind the corner and hit you when you least expect them.
> 
> *on a side note, angst will come in portions*

Asami Sato has always prided herself on being an intelligent and perceptive person. She used to be able to almost predict her opponent’s moves back when she still trained tae-kwon-do.

Her perception goes a long way, from studying to, eventually, running one of the leading companies of the world. She is a fast learner, a hard-working, persistent woman capable of devising a structured work strategy for the whole of her company in just one night.

However, no matter how perceptive Asami may be, she is still only human.

Amidst the whole ‘where is the goddamn painting’ crisis, Asami forgets to pay very close attention to her business deals and as great a company Future Industries is, Asami is well aware of just how much on the edge of existence it actually is. One wrong contract and, thanks to her rapacious father, everything will crumble down.

So it’s no wonder, really, that Asami feels herself shiver and cringe at the mention of her father’s name as she sits down in her chair inside her office and her assistant announces him twenty minutes later. He may be her father, but he’s a bastard and try as she may, she will never forgive the things he’s done.

“Asami, darling.” Hiroshi speaks, his lips pulled in a smirk, “How is my favourite little girl?”

“I wouldn’t know, _father,_ “She mumbles through gritted teeth, “Why don’t you go and ask one of your sluts how their daughters are doing?” Asami looks up from her chair, meeting her father’s gaze.

“I’d watch my mouth if I were you, sweetheart.”

“Oh really? And why is that? Am I hitting home some... truths?”

“I hear you’re having some trouble, daughter. Forgot to keep a close eye on some things, have we?”

“With a prick like you as my competition, who wouldn’t have trouble, _father.”_

“I told you, Asami. Watch your mouth. Otherwise you might end up like your mother.” He raises an eyebrow with a smirk, letting out a small chuckle escape his lips.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing of importance, sweetie.”

“Stop calling me that, I’m not your sweetie,” Asami bites back, pushing herself off the chair and walking around her table, “Why did you come here anyway?”

“I’ve come to inform you that I’ll be taking over.”

“You’ll be _WHAT?!”_ She shouts, glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest, her breathing becoming ragged.

“You see, Asami, you weren’t careful. You let other things distract you and now I’ll be taking back what’s rightfully mine. You shouldn’t have been here in the first place.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” She’s shouting now and her head whips to the door as her assistant peeks in to ask if everything is alright, she waves her hand towards him and he quickly disappears behind the door.

“You’re such a naive little girl, just like your mother. A few nice words and you’re already eating out of that girl’s hand, aren’t you? Still such a disgrace to the Sato name.”

“Leave my mother out of this.“

“Yasuko was nothing but a...  A whore. A poor little country girl, so in love with me, she loved doing whatever I told her to. But she just had to get pregnant. And look what I got – a useless girl, full of herself and yet so insecure – still going to that shrink, sweetie?”

Asami all but runs towards him, hand outstretched as her palm connects firmly with his face and he staggers backwards, his back hitting a cabinet behind him.

“My mother has nothing to do with this, you leave her name out of this, bastard!”

“Little bitch, how dare you!” Hiroshi steps forward, reaching out to grab her but she steps aside and moves back, taking large steps to reach her table once more.

“Get out.” She mumbles, staring at the floor.

Hiroshi huffs out a laugh, rubbing his cheek, “That artist, what is her name... Korra, is it? She’s got you wrapped around her little finger and you’re running around like a little puppy, Asami. Run along then, find her that painting she’s looking for.” He’s laughing, his hands clenched behind his back as he meets Asami’s ice cold gaze and snorts, “Look at you. So flustered over someone so insignificant.”

“What do you know about Korra? Have you got something to do with her painting going missing?” Asami finally look up again, meeting his gaze. “What did you do? 

“Me? Sweetheart, your words wound me.”

Asami let’s herself fall down in her chair, eyes downcast, hands on her head, fingers pressed against her forehead, rubbing away the oncoming headache. “Get out.”

“Enjoy that chair while you still can, honey. You won’t be staying there much longer.” Hiroshi mumbles with a smirk and turns on his heels, heading for the door.

Asami looks up, her gaze cold and unreadable as she hears the door close shut, lets her head fall down and sighs deeply, feeling her cheeks becoming wetter with each passing second.

 

* * *

 

 

One thing Korra has always been certain of is that despite all the ruinous things life has thrown at her, she is still a positive person, and always will be one. She’s been through a lot and the scars, albeit not physical, are there. They serve as a reminder that no matter how hard she tried, life had other plans.

Despite that, Korra knows herself. She’s done some pretty foul things throughout her life and some of which has happened to her may simply be karma coming back to bite her. But she is a good person, when all is said and done.

So she decides to humour Kuvira, as uncertain of her intentions as she may be, and agrees to meet for coffee, having denied her the right to explain herself so many times in the past month. As she sits down in the cafe and looks around she shakes her head in an attempt to clear her mind from the toxic thoughts plaguing her.

_You’re just here to say ‘it’s fine’ and then you can go back home and pretend she never existed. Be the better fucking person, you can do it._

What’s the worst that could happen? Kuvira could say some more hurtful things, Korra could punch her in the face and that’d be the end of that story. But why should it end like that? They did share a bed for quite a while and Korra has to admit – it was pretty good, while it lasted.

“Hey,” Kuvira’s voice brings Korra back from her inner monologue and she looks up, meeting warm green eyes, “D’you wait long?”

“Nah, I just got here.” She smiles at the dark-haired woman, motioning for her to sit down across from her. “So.”

“So... Yeah.”

“Kuvira, you’re gonna have to be a bit more wordy than that if I’m gonna sit through this. I can just stand up and leave.”

“No need to be a prick about it, you know I came to say I’m sorry.”

“I know, so, what are you waiting for?” Korra props her head up in her hands, leaning on the table, staring into Kuvira’s eyes.

“Jeez Korra.” Kuvira shifts in her seat, glancing to the side and rubbing the back of her neck before meeting Korra’s eyes once more, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I was a jerk back there and all the things I said-“

“And did.” Korra jumps in readily and Kuvira huffs a laugh, turning her gaze to the floor.

“And did, yeah, were wrong and I shouldn’t have acted that way. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll back off and I’d be happy if you’d consider me a friend rather than some bitch who stabbed you in the back.” She looks up again, meeting the warmth of Korra’s blue eyes and her lips curl in a slight smile. “If that’s ok with you.”

“You were a pretty huge jerk.” Korra huffs out, glancing at the waiter walking over to ask for their orders. She mumbles out wanting an Irish coffee and Kuvira snorts at it, earning a glare from the tan woman.

“What’s with everyone and laughing at my coffee choice, seriously?”

“That’s just so unlike you.” Kuvira chuckles, smirking at the waiter and ordering tea. “Any yeah, I was. Sorry for being such a dick all the time, I cared- I care for you. I’m just not the type to easily connect but you know I’m possessive and that chick-“

“Asami.”

“Asami appears out of nowhere and you’re acting all smitten and whatnot and I just got pissed off. And then Bataar and I had some shit to sort out through and well yeah... Just, sorry.”

“Look, Kuvira. I wasn’t really fair towards you to begin with, we both knew what we were getting ourselves into but I should have been honest.” Korra rubs the back of her neck with a frown on her face, “We both did things the wrong way.” She opens her mouth to speak once more but her phone rings and she offer an apologetic look while answering.

“Hey Mako. Not really but talk real fast. Ok... That’s good. Ok, just let me know when you get there and I’ll hurry over. When exactly, later today or some time tonight? Ok. Thanks, bye.” She mumbles putting the phone away and looks back up to meet Kuvira’s confused stare.

“Sorry,” Korra mumbles, offering a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine.”

The waiter comes back with their drinks and Korra glances to the side before speaking once more.

“You remember that painting I showed you once?”

“Uh... Isidora?”

“Isabella,” Korra chuckles, taking a sip of her coffee.

“What of it?” Kuvira raises an eyebrow staring at Korra and holding her mug close to herself.

“Someone stole it a few weeks ago.”

“Oh my,” Kuvira shifts to stand up but stops herself, instead opting to reach out, pressing a palm over Korra’s hand, “You ok?”

“Yeah. I guess. I just... I don’t know who, why... What’s the point? I mean, I know a lot of people would love to have it hanging in their living room and I could make a fortune of it, yeah, but... It’s mine. She’s... Mine.”

“Fuck, Korra. I wish I could help bu-“

“That’s ok, it’s not like I can do anything. I’ve got a friend looking into it and Asami’s made a few phone-calls to some friends... I just hope I get her back soon.”

“Any leads?” Kuvira quirked up at her own words before shuffling back in her seat, grabbing her mug and pulling it to her lips, taking a long sip.

“Possible. I’ll see later today.” Korra mumbled, staring off to the side.

“That’s good.” Kuvira added, placing her tea back on the table. “If you wanna talk, I’m here. If, you know, we’re good.”

“We’re good.” Korra smiled lightly, glancing over to her phone when it lit up. “I have to go.”

“Alright. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Yeah.” Korra chuckled, standing up and reaching over to meet Kuvira’s hand, letting out a sigh escape her at the other woman’s strong grip. “Take care.”

“You too.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Asami finds herself standing on a small podium in front of seven microphones belonging to different tv or radio stations, her board of directors all lined up at the large desk behind her and about forty reporters assaulting her with questions, she lets them. She’s used to this, the business world is ruthless and if you can’t stand your ground, you’re going down. She waits patiently for the chaos to dissipate and the noise to quiet down before she looks up, meeting the gaze of a random reporter and nods in his direction.

“Miss Sato, is it true that you’ve lost the Navy contract?”

“Future Industries was in the middle of the negotiations when some other events occurred and-”

“Is it true, Miss Sato? Will your workers be losing jobs?” Another reporter jumps in, giving her no time to reply.

She glances at the reporter, barely keeping her eyes open and begins to mumble a retort but yet another question is fired at her and all she can do is duck her head and let her weary eyes roam the room.

_Say something you idiot, the board’s going insane..._

“Miss Sato, when will you be leaving your position as CEO?” The reporter shouts through the commotion and Asami shoots him a glare before her eyelids flutter closed and she can no longer feel her legs.

Getting drunk before a press conference was not one of her brightest ideas but if she’s gonna go, might as well go in style, right?

_Ah, fuck it._

She reaches out, grabbing one of the microphones and yanks it towards herself, the words leaving her mouth a slurred mess, “Right about now.” She giggles to herself, amused by the gasps erupting through the hall, and the microphone tumbles out of her hand, she shifts to take a step but her balance is already disturbed and all she manages is to extend her hands back, still faintly aware that it might cushion her fall.

But before she even reaches the floor she feels a pair of arms slip around her waist and pull her up and a warm, familiar male voice booms out across the hall, “Miss Sato will not be taking in any more question, thank you!” and she is scooped up in someone’s arms and carried out of the conference hall.

As the man sits her down in the chair in her office and moments later hands her a glass of water, she drinks it all hastily and waves her hands around asking for more before finally, after what seemed an eternity of coming back to her senses, she looks up to meet the man’s gaze and immediately regrets it, as shock and disgust shoot through her.

 “Traitor!” Asami shouts out, standing up from her seat but falling back down in her chair, her feet wobbly, “How could you do this to me?” She leans back in the chair, hands gripping tightly to the arm rests, staring at the man standing next to the chair, “I trusted you.”

“I’m sorry Asami but he-“

“He what?! Offered more, right?” She yells out and the man ducks away, walking around the table and sitting down across from her.

“Honestly, yes.”

“What did he promise?”

“Wh- Nothing, just mone-“

“Don’t you think you’ve lied enough, Bataar? Tell me, what did he promise you?” She all but growls at him, nails digging into the soft fabric of the chair.

“Asami, don’t be a fool!” Bataar shouts at her, standing up and retreating to the door, all the while keeping his gaze focused on her. “We’ll talk when you sober up, we’re friends after a-“

“Don’t you dare finish that fucking sentence, you son of a bitch!” She pushes herself up and manages to stand, leaning against the table and reaching over for a large whiskey glass, grabbing it and flinging it at the retreating figure.

The smashing of glass against the large wooden door echoes in her throbbing head and she falls back in her chair, groans out loudly before a choked sob escapes her lips and finally, through her drunken stupor and for the first time in a long time, Asami lets herself cry.

As she brings her hands up, wiping away the tears, she glances to the side, her once shining, warm emeralds taken over by a dark, saddened shade. The sky outside has turned a dark grey and the clouds seem thicker than anything she’s ever seen. She pushes herself up and shuffles her way to the window, dragging her feet along the carpeted floor. A storm is coming. Thunder roars somewhere in the distance, a flash of light – no, it’s not cameras this time – illuminates the sky for a second and it’s only after she’d been staring out the window for a few minutes does she realize the intensity of the downpour outside. The storm’s already here.

Storms are something humans have learnt to predict, more or less accurately. They form in a certain way, hot air goes up, moisture and unstable air collide and there you have it - the sky is blackening in the distance, dark, ominous clouds are gathering and nearing gradually and if there’s thunder, you’re probably going to hear it before you see it.

 Life is much like a storm, in a sense. Only sometimes, it’s more like a summer storm.

It creeps up on you on a warm, sunny day, with nothing but the blue sky surrounding you, the air so thick you could almost cut it. And you’re probably somewhere in the middle of a gorgeous green meadow, surrounded by little white flowers and grasshoppers jumping around, butterflies waving their way around you, not a cloud in sight – and that’s when you feel it.

The sky is suddenly ten shades darker, and that beautiful, warm blue is replaced with a bleak greyness, butterflies that were there mere seconds ago have already vanished and were replaced by sullen caws of crows coming from somewhere, everywhere.

And it’s not until you’re in the middle of the storm that you realize there’s nothing you could have done to stay dry. You can’t really do much to save yourself since you’re going to end up soaked and shivering no matter what you do. Running is not an option, it’s already too late. And fighting it is a Sisyphean feat _._

Asami Sato is well aware of this. Even in her inebriated state, she realizes one thing – this is a storm and she’s caught right in the middle of it. She _is_ the middle of it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Mako!” Korra shouted across the street and shuffled her way past the parked cars, crossed the street and practically jumped in front of him, trying to catch her breath. “I came as soon as I could, what have you got?”

He shifted in his spot, glanced around, careful to check their surroundings, before reaching inside the inner pocket of his coat and pulling out a set of keys.

“You’re not gonna like this.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah... I wanted this chapter to be really sad but then I started writing and it didn't really turn up as sad. Only kinda angsty and made me all angry and well, anyway, I realized I'll throw the angst in gradually. So yeah, this chapter marks the turning point in their lives, angst will come along in the next few chapters and well, I'm pretty sure you'll wanna throw bricks at me at some point.   
> Some feedback?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

“Tell me you didn’t do it.” Korra mumbles as she shoulders her way past Asami and into her apartment.

“Uh... Do what?” Asami stares, stumped and frozen in her spot for a few moments before finally closing the door, turning around and following Korra to the couch. “Korra?”

“Mako found my painting.” Korra huffs, sits down and crosses her legs before looking up to meet Asami’s gaze. “In your warehouse on 5th.” She pushes herself  off the couch, standing up once more, eyes set on the woman before her. “Tell me you had nothing to do with it.”

“I had nothing to do with it.”

“Good, now tell me who did.”

Asami stares for a moment, brows furrowing. “I don’t know, Korra.” She slides her hands inside the pockets of her jeans, staring at Korra. “I think it was my father but he must have had help...”

“Why?” Korra’s staring at her, standing beside the couch but she feels too stiff to sit down.

“He wanted to take me down.” Asami lets out a sigh and sits down, her head falling in her hands.

_Come on, Korra. Don’t be a dick. She didn’t do it._

Korra relaxes for a moment, taken aback by Asami’s distressful display, sits down next to her reaching out and takes Asami’s hand into her own.

“Did he succeed?“

“I’m not the CEO anymore.” Asami almost spits the words out, pulls her hand away from Korra’s grasp and brings it to her chest. “I’m nothing now.”

“You’re not nothing.” Korra quips quickly, opens her arms and leans in, expecting to pull Asami into an embrace but all she’s met with is empty space. “He used me as bait, didn’t he?” She mumbles through a sigh and looks away, running a hand through her hair.

“Yeah. I was weak. I got distracted. You... You need to go. I can’t deal with this as well. Not right now.”

“Excuse me?” Korra’s brows furrow and she eyes Asami carefully, trying to read her expression.

“I can’t talk to you right now.” Asami sighs once more and turns to Korra, the usual glint of jade now a darkened, hazy forest green. “I just can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t talk to me?” Korra’s gaze is firm and steady, her voice a tinge louder with each word she speaks.

“I just... I need you to go, ok? I need you to not be here.” Asami sighs, leans back into the couch and crosses her arms. “Can you do that?”

Korra leans back, crossing her arms and staring back at her. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

_Seriously? SERIOUSLY?_

“I’m not... _shitting_ you. I’m just... I can’t do this right now. I need to be alone, try to figure out what I can do to save at least a bit of my self-esteem and get back what I can.”

“I can’t believe you.” Korra mumbles the words, standing up.

“What?” Asami follows with her gaze.

“You’re making this my fault.”

“I – What? I’m not.”

“You are.” Korra sighs, making her way towards the door but hears Asami stand up and rush towards her, a swift hand grasping at her wrist. She turns half way ‘round, only to be able to face Asami, her own face a distorted concoction of hurt and shock.

“I’m not making this your fault, Korra, I just need you to not be here when I have a mental breakdown because I might blame you then.”

“Wrong words.” Korra mutters and pulls her hand away, reaching for the door handle. “Call me when you realize all the things wrong with what you just said.” She utters curtly without glancing back, letting the door slide to a close after her.

“Korra!”

She hears her name shouted as a mixture of a choked out sob and anger bustling out but she doesn’t turn around, hurrying towards the elevator, slipping inside and smashing her fist against the ‘Ground’ button before slumping against the far side, running a hand through her hair. She tries to blinks away the oncoming waterfall of tears but pent up emotions weigh her down and she lets it out, a pained sob escaping her lips as the tears fall freely.

_Fucking hell. You’re an idiot. And she’s an even bigger one. Go back. GO THE FUCK BACK, KORRA._

The elevator dings and the doors open, Korra staggers her way out and heads for the exit, wiping away the tears, trying to suppress the sobs escaping her.

This was not how things were supposed to go.

 

* * *

 

“So you had your first fight, it happens! You’ll be alright, just talk it out, buy her flowers and chocolates, be nice and it’ll be a-okay!” Bolin speaks excitedly, waving his arms around, almost  tripping his mug of coffee off the table.

“Bolin, we’re not even together.” Korra mutters, grabs her coffee, spilling a bit over the rim of her fluorescently green cup – which she’s, mind you, gotten last week ‘cause  well, green’s her new fav colour –, uttering a vile curse in the process.

“Korra, buttercup. Listen to the Bo-master. I know my business around girls, ok?”

“Bo, you’ve been with the same girl for six years.” Korra eyes him, the daggers shooting from her eyes frightening him as he squirms in his chair.

“Ok, I see your point. Just do what feels right.“

“Forgetting all about this morning and the whole stupid fighting thing is what feels right.” Korra grumbles and her brows furrow into a frown as Bolin only shrugs at her words.

She sips her coffee before shifting in her spot and placing the mug on the table. She glances back over to Bolin, mumbling, “I went to see Kuvira last week.”

“What, why?!” Bolin all but shouts, leaning over.

“She called and said she wanted to apologize and I guess I needed to hear it. We’ve been texting a bit since then, well, she’s been texting me every day...” Korra looks back at Bolin, shrugging.

“Korra.”

“I know what you’re thinking. But she’s...  She’s different. Nicer.”

“I just hope you know what you’re do-“

Korra’s phone starts ringing and she reaches out, grabbing it.

_Oh, sweet._

 She pulls the phone to her ear and answers in what can only be described as the sweetest voice Bolin has ever heard come out of Korra’s mouth.

“Hey you.” She mumbles into her phone. “Yeah, we found it.” She nods towards Bolin, a wide grin spread across her lips, “Well, I don’t know..” Korra’s voice trails off and Bolin continues to stare at her with a confused expression.

“Ok, fine.” She utters after a minute’s silence. “Come over at ten.” She mumbles once more before sliding a finger over the screen, ending the call and setting the phone on the table. She turns to look at Bolin, confused by his expression.

“What?”

“Who was that?” Bolin leans over in his chair, crossing his arms.

“Nobody.”

“Uhm, Korra?”

“What?”

“I think that’s an answer you’d expect from me. Spill it, how mad is Asami?” His lips spread in a wide grin as he leans over, settling his elbows carefully on the table.

“It wasn’t her.”

“ _What?_ ”His voice turns into an almost low growl as he speaks, “Are you double timing Asami?”

“Can we talk about something else, Bo?” Korra squirms in her seat, glancing to the side.

“Not until you tell me what was all that about.”

“Look, it’s obviously not working out with Asami,” Korra cringes at her own words, hoping he doesn’t notice.

“So what, you two get into one little fight and you’re already inviting someone else to your place?” He waves a hand in her direction, his brows furrowed, “What happened to all that, ‘I really just wanna have a normal fucking relationship’ crap you were saying a few days ago?” He’s glaring at her as he reaches out, pushing his mug away and leaning further over the table, “Are you gonna fuck this up?”

“There’s nothing to fuck up, Bo.” Korra looks at him, eyes set intently on his. The shade of green is just not the right one. She sighs before mumbling, “I gotta go,” Glancing to the side she bites her lower lip and pushes herself up into a stand.

_I fucking hate this._

“I hope you know what you’re doing, but I won’t stand around and watch as you hurt yourself and Asami. You’re on your own.”

“Talk to you later, Bo.” She sighs, heading for the door; she places some money on the bar and nods at the bartender before glancing over her shoulder and meeting Bolin’s reprimanding gaze once more before leaving.

_I really, really fucking hate this._

* * *

 

 

Asami moves the phone from her ear and instead places it on the table, turning on the speaker. “I don’t know, Opal. I think I fucked up.”

“ _Look, Sams, honestly I think she was a bit pissed off and kind of edgy, by the sound of it. But ya, you did kind of fuck up.”_ Opal’s voice is as sincere as ever as she speaks on the other side of the line.

“Shit.” Asami shifts in her seat, leaning back and crossing her arms. “What the fuck do I do no-“ Her words are interrupted as a loud, banging noise comes from the other side of the line and she hears Opal spewing wonderful curses at Bolin.

“ _Sorry,”_ Opal’s voice is clear again, “ _Bo just got home and he’s insisting I go talk to him right this very instant, can you hold for a few minutes?”_

“Seriously Opal, you’re turning into a real shit friend.”

“ _You shut it.”_

Asami’s lips pull into a smirk at Opal’s words and she begins to push herself off the chair to stand up and grab a cup of coffee while she’s on hold but voices coming from the phone’s speaker interrupt her train of though.

_I thought she put me on hold?_

“ _I don’t know but she’s totally seeing someone tonight!”_ Asami could recognize Bolin’s voice anywhere. She considers for a moment, weighing her options. She could stand up, go to the kitchen and get her coffee or she could sit back down, listen in on their conversation – but really, who can blame her? – and be a shit friend. Which she totally already is.

So she opts for sitting back down and pulls the phone in her hands, turning the volume of the speaker further up.

“ _I don’t care, Ope, I don’t want to have to pick up the pieces again! They fought and she meets me for coffee to tell me she’s seen Kuvira and then she gets a phone call and she’s already meeting someone else tonight, what the fuck?”_

Asami stiffens in her seat, the familiarity of the name sending shivers down her spine.

_“It’s just not like her... I know she cares about Asami but this is gonna go downhill. She’s still angry and mostly just hurt and add ‘being an idiot’ to the list and you’ve got a recipe for catastrophe!”_

_“I don’t know what to tell you honey,”_ Opal’s voice interjects, “ _I gotta get back to Asami, I’ve left her on hol- Shit. Shit Bo I didn’t press the hol- Fuck, Asami, you there? Shit shit shit”_

Under different circumstances Asami would most certainly snort at Opal’s clumsiness and her eloquence but right now, all she wants to do is choke whoever it is Korra’s meeting tonight. She glances at the phone in her hands and turns off the speaker, pressing it against her ear.

“Opal? You back?” She mumbles, glaring into empty space.

“ _Hey, Asami, did you go somewhere_?”

_“_ Yeah, sorry, I was getting some coffee. What’s up with Bo?”

“ _Oh. Nothing, he just uh, saw something he thought was hilarious and just HAD TO share it with me. Classic Bolin.”_ Opal chuckles on the other side and Asami’s pretty sure it’s nothing but a nervous cackle used for trying to cover up the blatant lie she’d just given her.

_Well that makes two of us._

“I have to go, Opal, I’ve got some work to try and sort through, I’ll call you later.” Asami shifts in her seat, glancing towards the window.

“ _You sure? I thought you wanted to talk.”_

“Nah, it’s fine, I was just taking a break.”

“ _You really are a shit friend.”_ Opal snorts out the answer and Asami frowns at her words but her frown quickly turns into a grin.

“Right back at you. Catch you later.”

“ _Later!”_

She places the phone down on the table and stands up, making her way to the kitchen. As she starts up the coffee maker and leans back on the counter, she stares at her phone on the far side of the room, tapping her foot lightly over the floor.

_Who... Who the hell is she meeting?_

She pushes herself away from the counter, walking back over to the coffee table and crouching down next to it. She slides a finger over her phone, accessing her contacts list and stops when Korra’s name pops up.

_She’s mine._

She blinks once, twice at the thought and pushes her phone away, glancing back to the kitchen area, expecting the coffee maker machine to zing every moment now. Instead, her gaze is drawn back to the window and the darkness of the night outside.

_Korra..._

Asami bites into her lip and walks over to the kitchen, flips the switch on the coffee makes, setting it off and reaches over, grabbing her car keys. She picks up her phone, along with her black leather jacket and heads out of the apartment with a loud “FUCK.”Escaping her lips. 

_I want her._

* * *

 

“Hey.” Korra mumbles and steps aside, letting the other woman walk past her and into the apartment. “You’re early.”

“You know me and punctuality.” The woman counters, turning around as she enters the apartment, slipping her jacket off her shoulders and folding it over her arm.

“Yeah, I do. Get comfy.” Korra grins and walks past the woman, heading for the fridge. “Beer?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“So, Kuvira.” Korra murmurs, grabbing two beers and heading over to the couch where Kuvira’s already sitting.

“So, Korra.”

_I always did like the way my name sounded when she said it._

“What is this, exactly?” She hands Kuvira one beer and points to the space between them, waving her hand around.

“Straight to the point, huh?” Kuvira smirks, tilting her head slightly before she opens her beer, twisting the cap off and placing it away on the coffee table in front of them.

“I think it’s best that way.”

“Fair enough.” Kuvira takes a swig of her beer and sets it in her lap, holding it. “I’ve been thinking a lot about us.”

“Yeah?” Korra leans back into the couch, opening her own beer and taking a swig.

“Mhm. We were good, Korra.”

_No, we weren’t._

“Yeah, I think we were.” Korra reaches out with her free hand, placing it on top of Kuvira’s leg, her lips curling in a smirk. “But what’s your point?”

Kuvira lets out a lightly chuckle, placing a hand on top of Korra’s and scooting ever so slightly closer. “I thought you were seeing Asami?”

Korra lets a laugh escape her lips before settling back, staring at Kuvira. “You know me, Kuvira. You tell me just how long would that have lasted?”

Kuvira joins in on her laughter, staring into Korra’s eyes. “A month? Two, tops.” She huffs, taking another swig from the bottle. “So you’re not into her?”

“I thought we were talking about us here.”

“We are but I want to set things straight.” Kuvira moves her hand away from Korra’s, reaching out and placing it gently on Korra’s leg. “Before we start talking about anything else.”

“No, I’m not into her. And even if I was, how would I even be able to date her after everything?” Korra pulls her hand away, wrapping her fingers around the bottle in her lap.

“How’d all that go anyway?” Kuvira perks up, leaning in closer.

“An old friend of mine found the painting in one of her warehouses and when I asked her about it, she didn’t deny it. I think that speaks more than wor-“

The buzzing of the bell startles them both and Korra quickly shoots up, her heartbeat speeding up rapidly with each step towards the door. As she turns the key she takes a deep breath and opens the door, blue meeting green in an equally bewildered manner.

“Korr-“

“Asami.” Korra quickly mumbles, holding the door half open. “What are you doing here?” She croaks out, staring at the figure before her.

“I just wan-“

“Hey Korra do you have a charger? My phone’s kinda dead and I’m expecting an important email any time now.” Kuvira’s voice echoes the room, coming from the couch and Korra glances towards her.

_Steady, Korra._

“Yeah, in my bedroom.” She turns her attention back to Asami, her heart clenching at Asami’s deprived expression.

“S-Sorry.” Asami manages to murmur quietly but her voice wavers and she averts her gaze. “Didn’t know you had company. We can talk some other time.” She finally looks back, eyes settling on Korra’s.

“That’d be gre-“

“Oh, Miss Sato!” Kuvira walks over to Korra, snaking an arm around Korra’s waist and smirking, “What brings you here?”

“That’s none of your business.” Asami mutters, eyes roaming Kuvira’s features.

“Seriously, Asami. Kuv just asked a question, no need to be rude.” Korra quips, leaning into Kuvira’s embrace.

“Oh.” Asami lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and she smirks but it turns out a grimace, rather than a genuine smug smirk. “I’ll be leaving. You two enjoy yourselves.” She mutters the words under her breath and turns on her heels swiftly, catching one last glimpse of Korra’s eyes.

“Bye!” Korra calls out, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

Kuvira snorts beside her, tightens her hold and leans in, pressing her lips to Korra’s neck. “You’re heartless, aren’t you?”

“Maybe just a bit.” Korra let out a chuckle.

_Maybe a lot._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a while. Finally going somewhere.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end justifies the means.

_This is the last time._

Asami takes a long, painful drag of the cig and lets the smoke linger in her mouth, long enough for her throat to start stinging. It starts to hurt too much, it’s way too rough and she feels like it’s chocking her and for a moment, she doesn’t even care. But her reflexes kick in and she coughs it out, a veil of black smoke coming out of her mouth. She pulls the cig back to her mouth and takes a small drag, and exhaling it through a long sigh.

_This is the last time you’ll ever let anyone hurt you. The last time anyone will ever get so close to you. This is the last time you will allow yourself to feel._

She pulls the bottle to her mouth, tipping it over and letting the burning liquid scorch her throat as is slides through. The more pain she feels, the better she’ll be. Eventually.

 

* * *

 

“Mmm, Korra, fuck...” Kuvira purrs, leaning into Korra’s touch, “You haven’t lost your touch, I see.”

“Missed it?” Korra grins, pressing her fingers harder into Kuvira’s skin, fingers kneading the tense flesh of her shoulders.

“You’ve no idea...”

“Oh, I think I do.” Korra leans in, ghosting her lips over Kuvira’s ear, “What else did you miss?” She leans back, just quick enough to escape Kuvira’s lips as she tilted her head to the side to capture Korra’s.

“Oh just, you know...” She arches her back, the crackling of bones echoing the space between them, “Oh god, yes Korra, just there...”

“Well, Kuv?” Korra purrs, inches away from her ear again.

“You...” Kuvira murmurs, leaning back down and relaxing visibly through Korra’s massage. “You fingers... tongue... over me... inside me...” The words leave her mouth in a hushed voice, almost a breathless one.

Korra focuses on a particularly hard, large knot, trying to ease it away, running her fingers over the spot, a smirk playing on her lips. “Mhm, I seem to recall a particular thing you loved...”

Kuvira looks up, meeting Korra’s gaze. “Do you still have it?”

“Of course I do.” Korra’s grin grows wider and she eases her hands further over Kuvira’s shoulders, sliding them over and grazing down her chest torturously slowly.

“Did you fuck her with it?” Kuvira’s voice is hoarse and her breath hitches as Korra’s palms roll over her clothed breasts, squeezing into the fabric. “Korra...”

As she hears her name moaned out in a breathless, voiceless plea Korra licks her lips and shifts on her feet, pushing herself away and walking around the chair Kuvira is sitting in. She stands right in front of the woman, extends a hand a lets a fingers slide down the woman’s cheek and to her jaw, running her nail down it. Kuvira’s breathy moans become more obvious and Korra leans down further, grasps at Kuvira hand and begins pulling her up into a standing position.

“I don’t think I can do this standing up Korra, you’re making me go insane... I... Fuck Korra, stop looking at me like that!” Kuvira’s lips curl in an adorable, frustrated smirk as she squeezes Korra’s hand and stands up, eyeing the woman in front of her.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like you’re about to fucking eat me.”

“Well. Kuvira. Why don’t you go on inside my room, ponder over what you’ve just said and I’ll be right there with some more wine and some stuff, right?”

“Fuck I missed your snarky shit, you jerkface. Hurry.” Kuvira tugs at Korra’s arm, pulls her in and pressed her lips to the corner of Korra’s mouth. Korra’s lips curl in a smirk and she pulls away. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

Korra grins, walking over to the kitchen area and pulling out a bottle of red wine from the fridge, reads over the label as she places it on the counter. She leans against the counter, hands pressed on the edges, thoughts, her heart racing.

_Do I get drunk now or later?_

She grabs a bottle opener and manages to open the bottle, skims the cabinet for two wine glasses and heads for the bedroom. Her eyes light up with a mischievous glint from the sight of Kuvira leaned against one of the dressers, swinging a pair of handcuffs around her forefinger.

“I see you’ve found some interesting stuff.” Korra murmurs, setting the glasses down on the cupboard and filling them with wine and offering a glass to Kuvira.

“Mmhm, the question is – who gets to play with them?” Her lips pull in a knowing grin and Kuvira leans in, close to Korra, taking the offered glass and bringing it close to her lips, downing it in one go.

“Whoa there, slow down,” Korra quips, sipping on her wine, “You passing out wouldn’t be much fun for either of us.” She sets her glass down and reaches over, taking the handcuffs from Kuvira. “I think I’ll be taking these.”

“Oh?”

Korra smirks, watching as Kuvira places her glass down on the cupboard, she meets her gaze and leans in, lips finally meeting Kuvira’s in a kiss more tender than any she remembers. She quickly breaks the delicacy of the moment, bites into Kuvira’s lip and grins at the whimper that escapes the other woman as her hands find their way to Korra’s arms and she squeezes at her biceps.

“Your clothes, off. Now.” Korra growls against Kuvira’s lips, nibbling at her lower lip and occasionally brushing her tongue over it. She feels the woman’s hands slide down her arms and to her sides, she shudders at the touch but presses herself closer to her, pushing Kuvira against the dresser. She pulls back, staring at her. “Did I not make myself clear?”

Kuvira grins, tracing a finger over Korra’s hip, the tease of it against the thin fabric of her shirt causing her to shiver at the touch.

“Playing the boss today, are we?” 

Korra raises an eyebrow, places the cuffs on the cupboard and slides her hands to Kuvira’s shirt, undoing the buttons and licking her lips as they curl into a smirk when the other woman sighs at the touch. She leans in, presses her lips against Kuvira’s once more before pulling back and pushing her shirt open, slipping it down her shoulders, fingers trailing down the flesh of her now exposed arms.

“It almost seems like you don’t want me to touch you, Kuvira.” Korra tilts her head and steps back, moving away from Kuvira, crossing her arms.

Kuvira whimpers at the loss of Korra’s warmth, reaches down and unbuttons her jeans, sliding them down to her knees before she looks at Korra again, letting them fall down on the floor. She steps towards Korra, reaches for her undershirt and pulls it up and over her head, throws it away and places a hand on her hip.

“Is the big bad boss happy now?”

“Very,” Korra smirks, “I’ll be the happiest when you’re screaming my name while you come in my mouth.”

Kuvira’s eyes widen at the words and a shiver spikes through her, making the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

“You’re seriously gonna use those?” Kuvira asks, her voice tinged with curiosity and what might just be a hint of shock as she turns and heads for the bed.

“You’ve used them plenty times,now it’s my turn.” She smacks Kuvira over her ass and pushes her down on the bed as the woman looks over her shoulder with an amused expression. Korra’s lips are pulled in a wide grin and she motions for Kuvira to move further up on the bed, until she can lean against the headrest.

“Now, Kuvira,” Korra starts as she reaches down and begins unbuckling her belt, eyes set on Kuvira’s, “I’m sure you’ll love what’s coming for you.”

“Mmm, I’m sure I will.” Kuvira licks her lips, enjoying the sight.

As she flings the belt across the room Korra reaches for her shirt, tugging it over her head and flinging it on the pile of crumpled clothing. She slides her fingers over her abdomen teasingly, enjoying the gasps she elicits from Kuvira. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, eyeing it, before looking back at Kuvira.

“Is your phone off?” She murmurs looking back down into her own and turning off sounds and vibrations and skimming through the menu.

“I left it in the living room, why?”

“Good. I want no distractions while I’m eating.”

Kuvira grins at Korra’s words just as Korra taps on the screen and sets her phone down on the cupboard.

“Korra, if you drag this off any longer I’m gonna kill you.” Kuvira growls at her, staring as Korra slips out of her jeans and grabs the cuffs off the cupboard.

She walks over to the bed, moves onto it on all fours until she’s straddling Kuvira and sits down, a smirk pulled across her lips as Kuvira slides a hand across her chiselled abdomen, fingers brushing against the fabric of her bra. 

Before she can touch any more, though, her hand is yanked away as Korra pulls it to the side of the headrest and cuffs her, trailing a finger back down her arms as she chuckles at the sight.

“Fuck, Korra..” Kuvira whimpers as Korra’s finger slides over her shoulder and down the crevice of her chest.

“Tell me something, Kuvira,” Korra murmurs, dragging Kuvira’s other hand to the headrest, “What would you do to have me right now?”

Kuvira shivers at the words and arches her back towards Korra as the woman cuffs her other hand. She yanks, feeling the cuffs press against her skin and lets out a satisfied sigh.

“Everything...” Kuvira murmurs, ghosting her lips over Korra’s neck, her tongue darting out to taste the flesh.

“Mmm,” Korra purrs, leaning in further. “And how bad do you want me to fuck you right now?”

“So fucking much...”

Korra smirks, taking a soft earlobe between her lips and letting her teeth graze over it before pulling away with a knowing smirk.

“If we’re gonna start fresh, I want everything to be clear between us, Kuvira.” She dips her hands underneath the woman, fumbling for a moment with the hook of her bra before it snaps open with a tug of her fingers. “Do you understand?”

“Mm, I do,” Kuvira mumbles as she feels her breasts freed from their binds, “I want the same...”

“Good,” Korra slides her hands back to Kuvira’s front, her forefingers tracing teasing over the fabric of her loosened bra. “I want you to be honest with me..”

“I am..”

“ _Completely_ honest, Kuvira.” Korra purrs and slides her fingers up, unhooking the straps first and letting them fall before hooking her fingers underneath the bra and sliding it down. She chuckles as Kuvira takes in a sharp, quick breath. “Tell me, what have you been up to lately, babe?”

“Hmm? What do you mea-“ Kuvira’s response is soon interrupted as she feels two fingers slide over her breast and pull at her nipple, the sensitive bud immediately hardening. “F-fuck Korra,” she looks up, emeralds meeting azure, “What do you mean?”

Korra’s grinning, sliding her palms over Kuvira’s breasts, squeezing at the soft flesh and kneading them into the heaving mounds with more pressure as she feels the woman’s nipples hardening against her palms. 

“I want you,” She leans in, eyes set on Kuvira, lips almost brushing hers, “To tell me who you’ve been friends with lately.”

“W-what?”

Korra pinches her nipples once more but stifles her moan with an almost bruising kiss, ending it with a rough bite of Kuvira’s lip. She can barely stifle a laugh as the other woman arches into her hands and her breath hitches in her throat.

“I want you to tell me the truth,” She murmurs against Kuvira lips before tilting her head and slowly nibbling down the woman’s jaw, “I won’t be angry but I want you to be honest.”

“Honest with wh-“ Kuvira’s voice breaks once more as she feels Korra bite onto her pulse point, teeth bruising the delicate, soft skin.

“Who did you help?” Korra murmurs against her neck, licking the spot she’d just bitten, hands still kneading the flesh of Kuvira’s breasts, “Mmm Kuv, now you’re mine and mine alone...”

Kuvira’s arching against her hands and she whimpers as Korra’s tongue brushes against her skin. She tugs on her cuffs but to no avail. So she opts to move her legs, pushing herself off the bed and slipping them around Korra’s waist as her hips begin to grind against Korra’s muscled abdomen, trying to coax some of the excruciatingly necessary friction.

“Hhmm, babe?” Korra hums against her skin, lips trailing closely to her ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kor...” Kuvira’s voice trails off as she feels one of Korra’s hands sliding down her body and nearing the spot she so desperately wants touched.

“Come on now, Kuvira,” Korra murmurs as she slides a bit lower, lips trailing down Kuvira’s neck, “I know everything...” She dips down between their bodies, fingers brushing lightly over Kuvira’s panties. She drags them back up teasingly, nibbling on the woman’s neck.

“What exactly do you know..?” Kuvira mumbles through deep breaths, her head falling back in delight.

“You helped someone... Obtain something...” Korra slides even lower and grins as Kuvira whimpers at the loss, her hips falling back down on the bed. She looks up, meeting Kuvira’s gaze, “I promise I won’t be mad, but I want no lies between us this time, Kuvira.” She dips her head low and catches a pert nipple between her lips, flicking her tongue over it and relishing in Kuvira’s gasps and whimpers before gazing back up, hovering above her breast. “Okay?”

“Mmhm, yes... Harder Korra...”

“You’ve got to give me something to get something, babe,” Korra smirks and rolls her tongue over the nipple once more, catching it between her teeth as Kuvira arches up towards her.

“I knew...” Kuvira started, but a moan escapes her as she feels Korra’s hand back down between her legs, squeezing at her sex, “F-fuck Korra... I knew where your painting was... Is th—that what you wanted to know?”

“Mmm,” Korra hums, her lips still locked tight around Kuvira’s breast. She let’s go of it with an audible pop and drags her tongue to the other, flicking it over teasingly.

“Korra... Stop teasing...”

“You know that’s not all you want to tell me, now is it?” Korra purrs, the vibrations of her voice over Kuvira’s nipple sending shivers down the woman’s spine. Korra flicks her tongue over it once more, slipping her past the fabric of Kuvira’s panties and teasing the light patch of hair underneath it.

“Korra I...”

“Hmm, babe?” Korra releases her nipple and looks up, meeting Kuvira’s gaze just in time to coax in her reaction as she finally slips her hand inside Kuvira’s panties and slides her fingers between already wet folds.

“I... Fuck Korra!” Kuvira arches into her touch, head falling back and her hips buckling into Korra’s hand. She manages to meet Korra’s gaze again, settling back down as Korra’s fingers slide back up and out of her panties.

“Yes?” Korra’s grinning, staring up at Kuvira’s flustered, troubled face. “You were saying, babe?”

Kuvira growls, literally growl at her and throws her head back in frustration but whips it back towards Korra as she feels her fingers back between her wet folds once more. She moans out loudly and the words leave her in a loud, frustrated voice.

“I stole your bloody painting for Hiroshi Sato and bargained for a job in his firm, for me and Bataar, ok!?” She takes a quick, sharp breath as Korra squeezes roughly at her sex at the words but she continues nonetheless, “He found out about us, offered a ton of shit and all I had to do was take the fucking painting and bring ah Korra fuck, I had to bring it to him so her personally put it in that stupid warehouse!” Kuvira groans out the last of words and bucks up against Korra’s hand,  “Now can you please finally fuck me senseless?”

Korra’s lips spread in a wide grin and she squeezes at Korra’s sex once more, slipping a finger inside her throbbing wetness with ease, pressing her palm against her clit. She stares at Kuvira, holding her gaze as the woman whimpers and bucks into her touch before she pulls her hand out and wipes it over the covers.

“Korra, what the f-“

“Thanks for that, Kuvira.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kuvira shouts as she watches Korra slide off her and down from the bed, reaching for her phone. Her eyes widen as she sees the microphone icon seconds before Korra slides a finger over it, intentionally holding the phone pointed towards Kuvira, and the icon disappears, along with Korra’s phone as she pulls her jeans on and slips the phone inside her pocket.

“That was a lovely confession,” Korra chuckles as she tugs her t-shirt back on herself and leans back against the cupboard.

“You fucking bitch!” Kuvira yells at her and moves to sit up but her cuffs restrain her from any more movement and she falls back on the bed with a groan.

“Now now, Kuvira, we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself, would we?” Korra mumbles with a smirk as she pours herself a glass of wine and downs it one go, staring at Kuvira.

“Look at yourself, Kuv. What the fuck happened to you?”

“Fuck you.”

“At least you always had your dignity, now you’re stealing stuff and making deals with shitheads like Hiroshi Sato?” Korra pushes herself away from the cupboard and moves over to the side of the bed, reaching for one cuff.

“You used me, you fucking bi-“

“You have exactly thirty seconds to get dressed and leave my flat. There is a certain detective waiting outside my door and if you’re not out in two minutes, he will bust my door down. And I’d hate to see that gorgeous piece of wood torn apart.”

Kuvira groans clenching her fists but pulls her hand to her chest the second Korra releases her. She does the same with her other hand, pulls her bra back on as fast as she can and hurries to get her clothes.

“I’m sorry for destroying your life but I’m sure a shithead like you will find another hole to crawl into. Or another crack to slither through when you get yourself back on your feet.” Korra mutters under her breath just as Kuvira pulls her pants back on and moves to leave the room.

“Fuck you Korra. Fuck you and your perfect little life and your perfect little girlfriend and just, just go to hell.”

“All the best, Kuv.” Korra turns towards the window, hand pressed tightly against the pocket where her phone is. She lets out a long, deep sigh as she hears Mako’s voice coming from the hallway and another ‘fuck you’ from Kuvira.

“Hey, you ok?” Mako comes rushing into the bedroom but stops at the door as Korra turns around, tears glistening in her eyes but a smile on her face.

“I’m good. Here, take this, get what you need and let me know when I can sue that motherfucker back into jail where he deserves to be.” Korra growls the last part and hands her phone to Mako.

“Great, will do. Now you go-“

“Get the girl, yeah. Way ahead of ya.”

Mako smirks as he makes his way out, “I’ll be in the living room.”

“Kay,” Korra mumbles, following but instead entering the bathroom. She closes the door with a rough push, walks over to the sink and leans over it, staring at herself in the mirror.

“I just need to wash this stench off of me first.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Asami awakens to a painstakingly obnoxious symphony of ringing.

Having hardly enough time to open her eyes, she first notices the incessant, annoying repetitious blaring of her cell phone. That idiotic ‘da da dum de dum’ Nokia tune on-fucking-repeat. She grabs the phone, denies the call without even opening her eyes and swings it at the nearest wall, her lips pulling in a smirk at the sound of shattering that follows.

The bliss doesn’t last long as she is soon reminded of all the ringing still going on around her.

There’s the ringing coming from outside ‘cause someone’s, apparently, decided to do construction work on _her_ building at – she turns to the side, squinting at the digital clock on the dresser before turning back and trying to squeeze her eyes shut – 8-fucking-am.

She can’t really do anything about that. So she pulls the nearest pillow over her head and hopes the ringing subsides soon.

Unfortunately, shutting off the world doesn’t really work and by the time she manages to pull herself from underneath the pillow, she is reminded of another type of ringing. The throbbing, sharp, high pitched kind of ringing echoing in her head.

As she slips out of bed, yanking the covers along and trying desperately to wrap them around herself, she has to accept the last of the ringing.

Someone’s made it their life’s mission to break her doorbell and by the gods, they’re probably succeeding. _‘Ring ring ring, ring ring ring,’_ she repeats in her mind each time the bell actually rings, as she drags herself towards the blasted front door.

She peeks through the peephole, sighs in slight annoyance and turns the key lodged in the keyhole, mumbling in a muffled voice.

“Morning, asshole.”

 

* * *

 

 

Korra’s never been this nervous. Hell could be breaking lose, she could be on the highest peak of Mount Everest threatening to crumble, she wouldn’t be this nervous. Sure, she’s become a sort of celebrity throughout the years, the number of movie and music stars that have come by asking for a tattoo drawn by her is gigantic, but she’s still just a person. Just a regular person with a past which she is about share with a whole lot of people and, assuming it all goes well, she gets to walk away and never look back. Or, if nothing else, at least everything will be out in the open and she won’t have anything to shy away from.

She peeks through the curtain behind the tiny stage that has been set up and frowns at the number of people already seated inside the room and almost runs away on impulse, her mouth hanging wide open in shock because of all the people still walking in and shuffling past each other.

This is going to be a nightmare.

She eyes the table, the three chairs placed behind it, and the microphones set up on the table, each placed in front of one chair. She takes in a long, deep breath and exhales, letting the air flow out through her nose as she tries to steel herself for the next thirty or so minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Opal shouts, slapping a hand over Asami’s arm, her eyes piercing through the sleep-deprived woman. “I was- We were all so fucking worried you stupid shit!”

“Opal, will you calm the fuck down and stop yelling?!” Asami shouts back over her shoulder and shuffles her way back to the bed, flopping unceremoniously onto it and pulling the covers over her head. “I’ve been... around.”

“Around?” She hears Opal repeat.

“Ya, around, nothing big. Or important. Can’t I have a little vacation from time to time?”  Asami’s voice comes out muffled from underneath the covers and she shifts slightly, pushing her head out for air.

She looks around, confused for a moment because Opal’s nowhere to be found so she pushes herself upon her elbows to take a better look but is soon met with a soft but hard kick to her head.

“Ow!” Asami yelp at the short, stinging pain and readjusts herself, turning around and shuffling up to lean against the headrest. “What the fuck’s your problem Opal!”

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

“I’m a fucking idiot? _Me?!”_

Opal smacks her lips and opens her mouth for another sharp remark but Asami manages to beat her to it.

“Why the fuck am I the idiot? Huh, Opal? Please, enlighten me.” Her tone recedes and she slouches in her spot, moving to the side as Opal waves her away and moves to sit down next to her.

“Did you even bother listening to what she has to say?”

Asami scoffs and looks away, trying to stare out the window but the scorching sun is too bright and she’s forced to look either at her best friend or at the wall and neither is really what she wants to do. She opts for the smaller of two evils, the wall, and stares at it, blankly.

“Now you’re giving _me_ the silent treatment? What did _I_ do to you, Sams?”

“I can’t talk about her anymore, ok? I’m done. I’ve moved on, I don’t want to see her anymore, I don’t want to see anyone anymore, I just want to go back to being myself – I want to get what I want, when I want it, how I want it. And I want to dispose of it as soon as I’m done with it.”

“But that’s not you.”

The air couldn’t have turned thicker the moment the words left Opal’s mouth. Asami was dreading them, dreading the moment someone would say those words aloud because, deep down, she knew it too. Asami was well aware of the fact that the cold-hearted, snarky, bossy-ass bitch wasn’t really who she always wanted to be. It wasn’t even who she’d become. It was just a shell, a protective casing guarding her from everything, from... this. She’d been hurt one too many times before and leading a life of a self-sufficient diva was the best thing closest to never being hurt again.

“It is me.” She tries, her voice wavering as the words leave her mouth. In that second, Asami already knows she’s lost this battle.

“You know it’s not true.” Opal mumbles, reaching over and taking Asami’s hand into her own, her fingers clasp gently around Asami’s and she meets her gaze with a warm, soothing look.

“I can’t go through this again, Opal, I just can’t.”

“Sams. We’ve known each other for what, ten, twelve years?”

“Thirteen, dumbass.”

“You know I suck with numbers. The point is, would I wish you anything but the best?” Opal tilts her head and her smile is the warmest Asami remembers.

“No, of course not.” Asami adds, the tips of her lips turn upward and she returns Opal’s smile with a matching one.

She knows it, though. She knows Opal would never wish her hurt, the same as she’d never wish anything bad ever happened to Opal. They were closest of friends, after all. Opal knew everything and so did Asami.

Asami takes in a long, deep breath and lets it seep in before she exhales with an audible groan, turning away from Opal as she lets the realization sink in. So she may have been wrong, yes. She should have listened. Should have given Korra a chance to explain, there’s obviously more to it if Opal’s here. But it still hurts.

Korra might just be the remedy to her pain.

“So, what now?” Asami finally mumbles out the question, “How deep am I in this shit?”

“Pretty deep, I’d say.” Opal smirks and lets go of her hand, shuffles off the bed and walks over to the TV.

“Where do I start?” Asami looks at her with confusion in her eyes, “Movies?”

Opal chuckles, turning on the tv and setting it on a channel Asami vaguely remembers watching once or twice before switching channels. Some sort of press conference seems to be under way, the cameras are set on a room, a large hall filled obviously with news reporters, journalists and photographers. One of the people in the audience is speaking but nothing’s coming out ‘cause the volume is down and as soon as Opal turns it up, the camera, luckily, shifts and turns towards the people being asked questions. It sets on an unfamiliar face and Asami blinks a few times, trying to catch Opal’s attention.

“Just listen. And watch.” Opal mumbles and moves to sit back next to Asami on the bed.

Asami turns her attention back to the TV and not a moment too soon. Korra’s face appears on the screen.

_THAT’S KORRA!_

“Wh-“

Her voice is cut off as she finally registers the words coming out of Korra’s mouth.

“ _Yes, I am Raava. Well, I, uh, I go by the name Raava, but I am Korra Ilannaq and the painter behind the name. If you’d allow me, I will answer all of your questions in a speech I have prepared beforehand, it will only last a few minutes if that is fine by you.”_

Asami grips the sheets as she pushes the covers off herself and stalks to the edge of the bed, sits down never taking her eyes off the screen. All the audience seems to approving of Korra’s words and she clears her throat – Asami’s heart rate quickens – and starts her speech.

_“I painted my first painting eight years ago when I was just a fifteen-year-old kid. Sold it the next week for a couple thousand dollars and realized that yeah, that’s what I wanna do for the rest of my life. My family wasn’t wealthy but we weren’t poor either and my father was actually a well respected political figure. His connections helped establish a familiar clientele and ensured I would never have to use my real identity. Three years later, when I was eighteen, as we drove to a university I was going to attend, we had a car crash. My parents died and I...”_

Asami gasps at the words and her hand flies to her mouth as she feels an all too familiar pain strike her very core. She knows loss. She’s felt loss one too many times and this particular kind hits close to home.

_“I will never forgive myself for staying alive that day, albeit barely. But I-“_

Asami feels wetness pour down her cheeks and whimpers as the audience erupts into gasps and murmurs and flat out shock. She sees Korra’s struggling, her demeanour’s changed and her strength is wavering.

“ _Please, let me finish. I stopped painting after that, everyone thought it was because of my injuries but I couldn’t touch a brush without wanting to tear the canvas down. It was my dream that lead them to their death and to this day, I wish I had died instead of my parents.”_

Asami wipes at her cheeks and shudders when she feels Opal’s gentle arms wrap around her form and pull her in a warm embrace.

_“It took me three years and a chance encounter with a very special person to start painting again. I’m sure you all know of the piece I did first, and the story circulating around it is fairly accurate. Isabella was my lover, yes. But she didn’t leave me, per se. Isabella was a woman much, much older than me, diagnosed with cancer and with a mind set on leaving this world. So she did. After half a year together I painted that piece, when she was still somewhat okay. Then, six months later, she died.”_

“Korra...” Asami murmurs, her head in her hands, sobs escaping her.

_“Why I wanted to say this is because that piece was stolen from little over a month ago. It is the only piece I am not willing to put on sale, and doubt I ever will. Nonetheless, it was taken from me in the vilest of ways. A close friend, or better said, someone who used to be a close friend, stole it under the direct orders of Hiroshi Sato, current CEO of Sato Industries. The confession is taped and will be delivered to the police the moment Mr. Sato is brought to their custody. I have filed a lawsuit and expect Mr. Sato to address the issue as well as return my goods and all the other goods he had stolen over the years.”_

_“What do you mean all other goods? What did Mr. Sato steal? Was Asami Sato a part of it?”_

Asami winces as she hears her name being mentioned in the midst of all the commotion suddenly happening. She quickly turns to Opal, waiting for an answer, but a shrug of her shoulders and a confused expression are not really what she expected. Korra’s voice takes all her attention again.

_“The police department have helped a great deal with an extremely thorough and efficient investigation and it’s been brought to my attention that Mr. Sato has been in some... very fishy situations many times before. Dealing with shady characters isn’t good for business, or so I’m told.”_

Asami snorts at the remark and clutches the covers once more, eyes gripped on the television. Her lips curl in a smile as she turns back to Opal and grins.

“She did it for me, didn’t she?”

Opal simply nods and Asami’s back to wiping tears and staring at the TV as another sob escapes her and she tries to focus on the rest of Korra’s speech.

_“I am not aware of other goods Mr. Sato has stolen but from the little information I have been given, it is quite a lot and I am confused as to how Future Industries can have such a man acting as their CEO.”_

_“But his daught-“_

_“His daughter, Miss Asami Sato, has had nothing to do with his work. The police department have checked everything they’ve discovered twice and Miss Sato has not been a part of a single deal her father had made or a single wrongdoing of his. I intend to face him, and him only in the Court. Thank you all, any further questions you may have, please ask my lawyer.”_

Asami snickers – SNICKERS – at the words and before she’s even aware of it, she’s shuffling out of bed, running around the place trying to find a decent piece of clothing she can put on. Underwear’s not gonna work.

“Sams?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are you going?” Opal mumbles from the bed, an amused expression on her face.

“I need to see her. Talk to her, tell her I’m... I was a dick. Anything Opal, I just need to see her.”

Opal chuckles and gets off the bed, shuffling her way towards Asami. She stands in front of her and pokes her neck once and twice at her right shoulder then once more just below it.

“Ow, what the hell?”

“Those are the exact spots where you have a hickey. Are you sure that’s the state you wanna be in when Korra sees you?” Opal stares at Asami, her arms crossed at her chest.

Asami’s eyes stay fixed on Opal for a few more moments before she shuffles past her and looks at herself in the mirror and yeah – those are most definitely hickeys, probably a day old since she doesn’t really remember leaving the bed for over twenty-four hours. Or there was someone here, which she may as well have forgotten. Either way, this sucks and even though she had the every right to do whatever she wanted, guilt washes over her the second she places her hand on the hickey just below her shoulder.

“Shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolutions or... revolutions?

If there’s anything that Korra’s really, really good at, it’s silence.

Besides of course, making fucking amazing art, drawing brilliant tattoos and giving women, and an occasional man, fabulous orgasms. But that is beside the point. The point is – Korra knows how to be silent. Korra can _be_ silent.

She wakes up, three weeks after the whole thing with Kuvira, shifts in her bed and glances to the side with an exasperated groan.

_Is this how it’s gonna be from now on?_

The other side of the bed is as empty as ever and she curses under her breath, slams her hand over the pillow and ruffles the covers. The emptiness of the bedspread seems to seep in her heart as well and it’s so much worse.

“Goddamn.” She mutters, sits up, and rubs her still sleepy eyes.

She lets herself fall back, _it’s not like she has anything special to do today anyway,_ and stares up at the ceiling. It’s white. Not porcelain white, like Asami’s skin. Just… plain ol’ white. Stupid, boring, bothersome white.

Ten minutes later Korra’s up and about with a mug full of steaming hot coffee in one hand and dragging the covers off the bed with her other hand. Her briefs and sports bra barely cover anything but it’s so goddamn hot, clothes shouldn’t be a must. And they aren’t, really. She takes a sip and sets the mug on a dresser and throws the discarded covers out the room. Frantically she moves about the room, shifting from one foot to the other and almost sliding across the wooden floor as she moves about, throwing everything that is in plain sight, out of the room. Soon the room is as empty as her love life – _what love life? -_  but she doesn’t mind at all.

She runs out, not before taking another sip of her coffee, and comes back within a few moments with a large ladder cradled in her arms. She sets it against the wall, pushes the bed out of the way as far as it goes and places the ladder as far to the middle of the room as she can. The bed’s still a nuisance but she can’t just throw it away. Or can she?

She glances over, examining the wooden frame and the mattress, a wild glint playing in her eyes. She grins, rushes towards it, hauls the mattress off the bed and pushes it towards the window, letting the mattress rest on her shoulder as she opens the large window and moves back behind the mattress, sets it upright and begins pushing, her muscles rippling as she strains to force the whole thing out. As she approaches the window fully and the whole damned thing falls down in the side street, accompanied by a loud, booming smack onto a dumpster, Korra’s grin widens and she fist bumps herself, snorting a laugh at her own silliness. When the whole wooden frame is out of the way only minutes later – thanks to the use a mini axe and some maniacal chopping – Korra’s standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and a smile pulled on her lips.

_That’ll do._

She inspects the room once more, drags the ladder to the middle and spreads it, letting it stand on its own, before she rushes out of the room and heads for the main door, grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter. As she’s making her way up the stairs to her gallery she hears her phone roaring, her ringtone booming across the space even as it’s left on the coffee table in her living room. She shrugs and speeds up.

The gallery’s as lovely as ever but the sight itself is not why Korra’s there. No. The large cans of paint in one corner, though, are. She distinctly remembers placing them there months ago when she still planned on repainting the whole gallery into a horribly forest green colour but then changed her mind, thinking how green was just, well, freaking horrible. Was, until she’d seen the most beautiful of green shades, one that reminds her of meadows and grass in spring and peace and harmony and just... _Asami._

She grabs the green paint, reaches over for the blue one as well, even if it is half empty, and glances over at the black paint, inspecting it.

_Maybe…?_

She shrugs again, grabs all three of them and heads for the door, inspecting the room once more. Everything’s in its place, canvases and brushes, all the paint she smears over the fabric making _art_ and of course, memories. Nothing but memories in this room. She smiles, warmth spreading through her, before she’s out the door and heading back downstairs.

Korra’s humming, walking down the stairs, and the cans are bobbing in her hands as she passes each stair, and there’s some green paint dripping out but she couldn’t care less, _this whole place needs a bit of colour anyway,_ she decides. As she’s about to step down the last stair her eyes make contact with a familiar, if unexpected, figure.

“As-“

“Hey Korra.”

Korra’s too phased out to notice the last stair, eyes still fixed on the woman in front of her, so, as she takes another step she misses the last stair and her body moves forward on its own accord, driven by gravity. She almost lands very unladylike, face first on the floor. Almost, if it weren’t for Asami’s steady arms and firm grip around her.

“Hey, you ok?” Asami’s voice is warm and thick on her neck.

Korra pulls away, albeit reluctantly, and grips the paint cans in her hands, holding the straps tightly. She shakes her head and blows the hair out of her face. Or at least, she tries, before answering in a breathy voice, her breath caught in her throat.

“Y-Yeah, I’m g-good. Yeah, great.” She smiles, slightly.

“Want me to take one?” Asami mumbles, staring down at the cans in Korra’s hands as she reaches out with one arm.

“Nah, it’s fine. I got it.” Korra lifts them and flexes her biceps only to become aware of the extremely awkward situation she’s just found herself in. Half naked, wearing only her briefs and sports bra, flexing in front of a very serious, distant Asami who’s obviously trying really hard not to stare. Or just really wants to stare but yeah, the situation is so fucking awkward.

_Suave Korra._

“Okay then.” Asami adds and glances away, “I, uh, I wanted to… to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Korra mumbles and looks past Asami before her eyes settle on her again, “Over a cup of coffee sound okay?”

Asami meets her gaze and a smile paints her lips. “Sounds great, yeah.”

Korra motions to her apartment and Asami walks in, slowly and careful, as if waiting for more of Korra’s confirmation. She walks over to the kitchen area but her attention is caught midway when she catches glimpse of Korra’s room.

“Wha-“ She starts but Korra’s swift response interrupts.

“It felt empty.” Korra mumbles, walks over to the door and sets the cans down.

“So you… threw everything out and made it emptier?” Asami raises and eyebrow and stares at her.

“Well, actually, no but, uh… I was lying in my bed this morning and just staring up at the ceiling and it was so stupidly white so I thought I’d colour it.”

“Mhm?”

“And then I figured the bed was in the way so I moved it but yeah, it’s just a stupid piece of furniture, might as well get a new one so yeah, the bed’s gone out the window.” Korra snorts and moves over, setting the water for the coffee, her eyes set on Asami.

“Seriously?” Asami’s eyes widen and she rushes towards the bedroom and straight to the window, looking down. “Oh my god! You really did it!”

“Told ya!” Korra shouts out from the kitchen.

She smiles as Asami walks back with a dopey grin on her face but it’s soon replaced with a serious expression. Asami clears her throat and moves over to sit on a stool as Korra begins pouring the coffee into mugs.

“So, anyway, Korra…”

“Look, Asami. We don’t have to do this. I understand, what’s done is done.”

“No, I… I really want to talk to you.” Asami struggles, leaning over and grasping at her mug. She brings it to her lips and frowns as the hot liquid touches her lips. “Damn it.” She mutters.

“Well, you know, I did kind of had to make it with hot water…” Korra snorts, holding her own mug.

“Shut up.” Asami glares at her but there’s a tiny twitch in her lips, a semblance of a smile.

Korra shifts on her feet and leans against a counter, bringing the mug carefully to her lips. She sips slowly, never taking her eyes off Asami.

“So… Uh… I’m usually more eloquent.” Asami tries to utter the words but they seem to be stuck, and Korra has to try really hard not to laugh ‘cause it’s adorable.

But they’re not… together. Or even close to it. Or even working on it. And Asami’s always been adorable and beautiful and hot and god, so fucking sexy and smart beyond reason and Korra’s trying hard, really really hard not to just throw the coffee away, grab her and force her to listen and tell her that all of it, everything, was for her and that she’s a fucking smitten idiot and she’d do just about anything to hold her and maybe kiss her, yes, kiss her, and hold her and that she’s really just so fucking much in love with her.

_Oh fuck._

_I’m in love with her._

It dawns on her in a second and her heart’s never beaten as fast. She’s struggling to catch some air and her eyes have gone wide, as if her realization is something she can clearly see. But it is, in reality. It’s right in front of her. And they’re about to talk, say things they’ve been afraid to say and Korra will keep silent, she won’t say a word of this because, well, Asami’s not the type. She doesn’t want relationships and god knows they’re trouble for each other.

And besides, Korra is excellent at silence.

But as she sets the mug down on the counter beside her and rests her hands on the one she’s leaning on, Korra takes a deep breath and sighs, louder than expected.

“Korra?”

“Yeah?” She looks up, meeting Asami’s gaze for the umpteenth time.

“Could we-“

“Hey, I have an idea.” Korra pipes in, unwilling to listen to a possibly really negative ending of those two words Asami had spoken. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a possibility, the slightest one, that they’d be positive. But most of her mind told her that _no, she just wants to tell you that she’s not mad anymore but that’s all you’ll ever get._

“You wanna help me paint my room?” Korra smirks, pushes herself away from the counter and walks around it, offering a hand for Asami to take.

Asami eyes her, head to toe, in her really tight briefs and sports bra, a blush creeping over her cheeks, and she looks away, pondering. She brings the mug to her lips, takes another sip, without swearing this time, and sets it down with a smile.

“Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no idea but, just so you all know, this is probably the chapter before the last. I think. Yeah, could be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just as soft as a lion tamed... you're just as wet as the evening rain... how will I take it when you call my name? your love is driving me... you're driving me insane... crazy, baby... oh, girl, crazy 'bout your love...

All things considered, Asami’s fairly certain she came to see Korra for a reason. A reason she might have forgotten the moment she saw Korra descending the stairs of her apartment complex in nothing but a sports bra and briefs. Very form-hugging, tight briefs. Goddamn briefs.

When they settled in Korra’s kitchen, after her inspection of Korra’s empty room and the initial shock, and after a couple of sips of the delicious, steaming hot coffee Korra had made her – and by all means, Korra’s coffee has got to be the best Asami’s ever tasted – they head towards Korra’s room hand in hand.

_Hand in hand._

_Hand in fucking hand._

Asami all but grins at the thought, making sure not to squeeze her hand around Korra’s as they walk in the room. Korra releases her hand and Asami almost whimpers at the loss of warmth but thankfully, Korra doesn’t notice. She’s too caught up in… what exactly is Korra doing?

As she glances at Korra, Asami’s eyes widen at the ‘h _ow about you have a heart attack right about now_ ’ sight taking place in front of her. Korra is leaning out the window, her behind perched up and giving Asami a perfect view of the two very familiar muscles she loved squeezing.

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. That fucking... God, fuck, if I could just…_

She feels a familiar throb make itself known somewhere in the pit of her stomach and she bites her lip, dragging her gaze away.

“Um, Korra?”

“Yeah?” Korra mumble, still not turning around.

“Why are you…” Asami clears her throat, “Why are you painting your room half naked?”

Korra suddenly jumps away from the window, spinning around to meet Asami’s gaze, her cheeks flushed red.

_Aaaaaaaaand boobs._

“Oh my. Fuck. Asami.” She instinctively pulls her arms to her body, trying to cover herself but then slams a palm over her forehead, inadvertently revealing more of herself again. “Nothing you haven’t seen already, right.” She mutters to herself, her eyes downcast.

“Korra.” Asami mumbles again, staring at her.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Look at me, you idiot.”

Korra looks up, her brows are furrowed and she’s biting her lower lip in anticipation of a curse word or an insult or everything bad that she’s expecting to come out of Asami’s mouth but those words never come out. Instead, she’s met with a boisterous laughter and Asami clutching at her stomach, trying to hold herself up as she laughs with a childish charm to it.

A snort escapes Korra’s mouth and she slaps her palm over her mouth which only serves to make Asami laugh even harder.

“Seriously, Asamiiiiiiii.” Korra whines, rubbing the back of her neck. “Now I feel like an idiot.”

“Point-case.” Asami snorts out through her laughter as she finally straightens up, wiping away the tears that have formed at the corners of her eyes.

“You’re a jerk.” Korra mumbles.

“Says the idiot.”

_Why are you so fucking cute and hot at the same time, you idiot?_

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours into a thorough sanding of the ceiling Asami’s covered in dust and Korra’s coughing outside the room because ‘ _who needs safety masks, I’m a pro!’_

“So, you genius pro, how about getting a mask now?” Asami quips as she heads out the room and passes by Korra on her way to the kitchen.

Korra’s following her with her gaze and can’t help but smile, even through the painful coughs still torturing her.

_Just tell her. It’s all out, tell her._ Korra’s brain is a mesh of thoughts but the ones that she hears the loudest are the ones that seem to be the clearest, the strongest.

Asami’s walking around the place as if she’s been living in it for years, and as awkward as the situation between them is at moments, Korra feels like her flat had never felt so… homely. Her smile widens when Asami doesn’t even blink before reaching inside a cupboard and taking out a glass to pour herself some water.

“Yeah, yeah.” She mumbles and heads towards Asami, reaches over and grabs the glass in Asami’s hand before she manages to take a sip. “Thanks, I was really thirtsy.” Korra grins and moves away, holding Asami’s gaze and feeling the fear creep in at Asami’s terrifying glare.

Asami looks like she’s going to pounce her or at least throw something at her but then her face turns into the same anxious expression she wore when she got to the flat and Korra suddenly feels more self-conscious than ever.

“Korra, I…” Asami starts.

_Come on you idiot, tell her!_

Korra can feel her brain screaming at her, her gut feeling almost pushing her into Asami’s arms but she doesn’t do anything, she just stands there and awkwardly slurs her words.

“I know, you want to talk but, let’s just do it a bit later, p-please?” Korra chokes on the last word, firmly aware that she’s never said it to Asami and the context she’s saying it in scares her to death.

“Ok, but, please, later?”

“Sure.”

Korra offers a sheepish smile, hands the glass to Asami and heads back to the room. By the time Asami’s returned she’s got the ceiling cleaned and ready for the paint to be applied and the cans are open. She’s got a safety mask placed over her mouth and nose but Asami can still see the smile she’s wearing underneath it.

_Korra, you fucking moron._

 

* * *

 

 

If being in Korra’s flat with her half-naked– really she might as well be naked, that little cloth doesn’t really cover anything – isn’t enough awkwardness to deal with, when her favourite blouse gets a giant paint stain and she has to take it off, Asami’s certain she’s about to burst.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry!” Korra standing in front of her, hands on her head and she’s pulling at her hair and it’s actually adorable because she’s got a really worried expression but at the same time she’s kind of really close and Asami’s having a hard time breathing.

_Yeah, this will make things more bearable…_

“It’s fine, Korra, I should have remembered to take it of-“ Asami coughs, trying to clear her throat, “I mean, I should have asked you for a t-shirt or something. It slipped… my mind.”

Korra stares at her and finally regains her conscious thoughts, drops the brush she’s been holding and steps in closer to her, reaching out but hesitates and pulls her hands back to her.

“I-I’ll get you a new one. I know it’s your favourite blou-“

“How?”

Korra looks up and meets Asami’s gaze. “How what?”

“How do you know it’s my favourite?”

“Well you’ve worn it a few times here… and I thought maybe it’s your favourite and then you mentioned it in passing once and actually said it was and yeah, I’ll find it and get you a new one.”

_Face it, Asami. She’s… You know you’re into her._

“You remembered something like that?”

“Of course I did, I mean, I might have a goldfish brain but some things are too important to for-“ Korra cuts herself off and looks away, turns around and clears her throat. “I’ll get you a new one. Sorry for fucking it up. And for making you do this whole thing.”

“You didn’t make me, Korra.”

She doesn’t answer and Asami’s temped to just walk over there, push her against the wall and force her to talk. Force her to tell her all that’s on her mind because there’s obviously so much more to this whole anxious, stuffed atmosphere than meets the eye.

_You should say something, don’t wait for her. You love her, you stupid shit. You’re not into her. YOU FUCKING LOVE HER._

Asami’s eyes widen at her own thoughts but she sighs a little louder than she intended to and glances over at Korra who’s holding a brush in her hand again and she’s already on the ladder, drawing a line on the ceiling in the colour green.

_Green. Why green?_

“Hey Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“Why green?”

Korra stops drawing and pulls her hand to herself with her back still turned to Asami.

“I just like it now.”

“Oh.” Asami murmurs, fingers working on the buttons of her blouse. “Could you…. Could you get me a shirt or something?” Asami mumbles when she’s got the blouse half way unbuttoned.

Korra almost jumps down off the ladder at Asami’s words. “Sure, let me just put this awa- “ Korra’s voice cracks when she turns around, drops the brush and stares in awe at the sight of Asami’s blouse unbuttoned and her breath hitches in her throat as her eyes widen, tinted in a shade darker than usual.

Korra is standing there, her mouth agape and her eyes wide open and Asami looks up from her blouse, meets her gaze for a moment before her eyes fall to Korra’s fast rising and falling chest. Realization strikes her once more in the past few minutes but she only continues unbuttoning the blouse as she looks back into Korra’s eyes.

“Korra, shirt?” She mumbles, trying to hold Korra’s gaze but swallows a large lump lodged in her throat.

“R-right, in the shower… SHIRT! I mean shirt, y-yeah.” Korra is staring at Asami and rubbing the back of her neck when she feels something wet and sticky fall on her nose. She looks up and manages to lean to the side ever so slightly and in the last moment for the giant drop of paint to miss her head and fall straight on her shoulder.

Asami’s eyes widen and her brows furrow but then she chuckles at the sight and her hand flies to her mouth as she tries stifling a laugh.

“Fuck.” Korra mutters.

“That was funny as fu-huu..ck…” Asami’s voice is lost when she looks up and notices the paint slowly sliding down Korra’s shoulder. She feels her breath hitch in her throat but she can’t really do anything, it’s too alluring not to watch.

“I’ll be right back.” Korra mumbles, her eyes still downcast and she moves to leave the room but Asami’s hand on her wrist stop her in her tracks.

“Hmm?” Korra mumbles without looking at Asami, “Yeah, I know, shirt.”

“No, Korra, I…” Asami mumbles the words and her grip on Korra’s wrist tightens ever so slightly.

Korra finally looks to the side and their eyes meet and it feels like it’s been too long since Asami’s heart has beaten this hastily.

_Fuck it._

She tugs on Korra’s arm swiftly, causing her to turn and face Asami, her hands fly to Korra’s tan cheeks and she cups them with both hands, pulls her in and crashes her lips against Korra’s. Seconds later she begins to retreat but Korra’s hands are on her waist, tugging her even closer and she can feel her return the kiss with as much vigour. Her arms slip around Korra’s neck and she bites her lip, tugs it between her own before lunging back into the kiss, almost in a maddening fury.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra isn’t sure when it actually happened, but they’re on the couch – _why did she have to throw out the mattress as well_ , _ugh -_ and Asami’s straddling her, bucking her hips against her abdomen and she can already feel the dampness of her panties whenever Korra feels her press against her muscles.

Asami’s arms are wrapped around Korra’s neck and her hands are in her messy, probably paint covered hair, tugging and pulling, with an occasional brush of her sharp nails against Korra’s scalp. It feels delirious and Korra can’t help the moan that escapes her each time Asami does it. And the feeling of Asami eagerly trying to consume every one of those moans as she brushes her tongue against Korra’s and bites her lips almost in a bruising way, sends shivers down Korra’s spine more rapidly than she thought possible.

She’s not really inactive herself either, her hands are on Asami’s waist and she’s squeezing, kneading the warm, tender flesh under her hands but as much as she wants to devour the woman, she’s reluctant, afraid.

“Korra...” Asami mumbles breathlessly in her mouth.

“Yeah...?”

“We need to talk...”

“What?”

Asami tugs at Korra’s hair and forces her to look up, meeting her own hazy gaze.

“You, me, talk.”

“Now?” Korra whines but she’s very aware of the tension and not just the sexual one. There are things between them that she dare not touch and this whole thing with Asami is a Pandora ’s Box begging to be opened but god knows what’s inside it. Korra’s certain she doesn’t really wanna know, at least not right now, not yet.

Asami groans and latches her lips on Korra’s neck, kissing her roughly, and bites the skin, nibbles before pulling it between her lips and sucking. Moments later she pulls away and smirks at her handiwork as the bronze skin begins to turn a warm purple colour at one particular spot.

“Maybe later.” She grins and her lips are quickly back on Korra’s skin, brushing over it teasingly as she flicks her tongue against the tender flesh, making her way over Korra’s jaw. When she reaches her chin she moans out in satisfaction when Korra tilts her head to the side and gives her access to more skin without so much as a speck of resistance.

Korra’s squirming, Asami’s touch is becoming way too distracting and her hands are already sliding over her butt and she squeezes hard, pressed her palms into the touch and smirks when Asami bites her neck particularly hard in that moment. Her hands slip underneath the thin fabric of Asami’s underwear and she almost groans out when she feels that firm, smooth butt against her palms and feels Asami push a bit more into the touch. She tilts her head and nuzzles Asami’s neck, presses her lips gently over it before biting and pulling as she sucks on the skin, eliciting more than a few exasperated moans.

A thought crosses her mind and she grins, kisses the spot she’s sucked so eagerly and reaches up, catching Asami’s earlobe between her lips and flicking her tongue over it before she sucks lightly. Asami’s arching into her but she releases it with a pop and Asami whimpers. Korra’s lips are lined with Asami’s ear and her voice is huskier than ever before.

“The shower, now.” She manages to voice just before her breath hitches because Asami’s sucking on her pulse point and god why does it feel so fucking good? Korra can almost feel the pulsing in her core, the wetness dampening her briefs and the way her walls flutter at the sensation and she knows it won’t take long for her to scream and writhe under Asami’s touch. But she wants to feel her, wants to kiss every part of her body, squeeze and knead all she can, lick and bite, suck and tease every inch of her perfect, smooth skin.

“Mmm, I like that.” Asami murmurs against her skin and releases her hold, pushes herself up and extends her arm, shivering when Korra takes it and pulls herself up.

Korra’s hands are immediately on Asami’s waist and she’s ushering her to the bathroom, meanwhile shrugging off her remaining clothes as she watches Asami do the same and she can’t help but smile, sincerely, again because the sight warms her heart. It’s not lust or just the want or the need, she genuinely loves how in sync they are, how naturally everything between them flows and how Asami knows exactly what to do, without even trying to figure anything out. Be it the simplest of things or this, something in the heat of the moment, something when neither of them is thinking clear, she still senses, moves with Korra’s, follows perfectly and is everywhere and in every moment Korra needs her to be. 

Korra smirks at the clothes scattered and left lying on the floor behind them as she opens the shower door – thank fuck for the huge shower – and her eyes widen when Asami steps into view and moves inside, starting the water. Korra’s stuck there, standing with her mouth hanging open, gaping at Asami and trying to form a word to describe just how fucking hot she is but nothing except _FUCK_ comes to mind. So she mumbles a quiet fuck and Asami raises an eyebrow but her smirk widens. Korra’s heartstrings seem to flare up at that and she feels that awkward, tingling sensation in her chest and a rumbling that is begging to be set free.

_I don’t want this to end. I want her._

“Asami...” Korra starts and her voice is low and husky and kind of broken but Asami takes her hand and pulls her in and somehow her touch makes Korra forget everything she’s been wanting to tell her for the longest time and all that matters right now is the need to feel Asami.

“I want you, Korra, and I want all of you.” Asami speaks, her voice is hushed but sultry and her hands are sliding up Korra’s arms, pushing against the stream of water that’s falling on them. She steps in closer, cups Korra’s face and brings their lips together before sliding her hands further into Korra’s hair.

Korra’s certain time has stopped. Or she’s wishing really hard it stops because this exact moment is where she wants to be for the rest of her life – in Asami’s arms, with her soft, warm lips pressed against her own and her body so close that she can almost feel Asami’s heart beating against her own chest. She can’t remember the last time emotions have come over her this hard and she doesn’t know where the smooth-talking, cocky and proud Korra has gone but in reality, she couldn’t care less. As long as she’s in Asami’s arms, here, it doesn’t matter. She gets to kiss her and everything else can wait.

_This is where I belong._

She runs her hands over Asami’s waist and circles it, slides them further down and grasps at her butt again, enjoying the moan that Asami lets out against her mouth.

“You really love squeezing my ass, don’t you?”  Asami purrs.

“It’s ‘cause your ass is fucking great. And it fits my hands perfectly.” Korra smirks against her lips and squeezes once more. She pulls Asami’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it before her grip on Asami loosens and her hands wander back to her sides.

She’s quick in her movements and without notice she pecks Asami’s lips and then, in one swift motion, spins her around and pall but pushes her against the wall, following closely as her body is firmly pressed against Asami’s.

Korra lets one hand rest on Asami’s hip for leverage and slips the other around her waist, brushing her fingers over Asami’s wet skin and moving further up. She cups one breast and bites her shoulder teasingly, nibbling the skin afterwards and relishing in the sounds Asami’s making. Korra’s never been one for patience and with all thoughts but one – _I need her –_ gone from her mind, she can do nothing but touch, squeeze, tease and taste, so she slides her other hand around Asami’s waist and cups her other breast, flicking a finger over each nipple as she nibbler her back lightly. Korra feels Asami arcing into her touch; she squeezes and lets Asami’s stiffened nipples brush between her fingers as she kneads the needy, heaving breasts and her teasing, playful bites become rough and wanton.

After one last flick of Asami’s nipple, Korra drags her right hand down Asami’s abdomen and slips it right between her legs, greedily running her fingers through Asami’s wet, inviting folds. Her legs are already parted and Korra dips even lower, feeling Asami’s hardened bud pressed against her palm as she teases her warm, inviting entrance with one finger. She’s never wanted anything as much as she wants to plunge her fingers in and feel Asami’s warmth around them, but just feeling her warm and wet against her hand is enough to keep Korra occupied for a little while longer.

At least until Asami’s had enough.

“Korra, please...” She begs, bucking her hips in desperate need for more friction.

Korra grins against her skin and pulls back ever so slightly to admire the bruises and bite marks she’s left on Asami’s back. They’re a splendid, gorgeous puckish red colour and she can’t wait to see them turn purple and kiss them all over again. Maybe even renew them.

“Korra...” Asami tries again and this time her pleas are answered.

Korra stops her incessant, lustful attack on Asami’s clit and moves past it, fingers coated in blissful slickness. When she moves to push one finger inside, Korra isn’t surprised when she slips in without any resistance and after a few short, tentative thrusts she adds a second finger and presses the palm of her hand against Asami’s pulsating bud. She’s welcomed by a serious of moans and Asami bucking her hips to meet her thrusts and as she curls her fingers and hits that swollen, tingling spot, Asami’s sharp cry almost makes her want to tend to herself. But she can wait because right now there’s nothing more important than the woman writing and screaming in her arms and by the gods, she will have her coming if it’s the last thing she ever does.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami’s not sure how much longer she can stand the thrusts and the curls of Korra’s fingers and the way her palm is pressing deliciously against her clit and she’s sure she’ll be coming any second now. She’s bucking, meeting Korra’s thrusts and moaning, screaming and producing any possible guttural sound because – she can’t help it. It feels too good, to have Korra inside her is the feeling she’s been wanting, needing for so long and now that it’s happening, through her haze and lust, she’s barely able to register it.

Korra curls her fingers once more and bites her shoulder roughly as her other hand pinches and tugs at her nipple and the combination of all the sensations sends Asami spiralling over, screaming Korra’s name and writing against Korra’s body, with her hands pressed against the wall and her head leaning against them. She feels her walls clench around Korra’s fingers and it’s deliciously thick. Just when she thinks her climax is receding Korra rubs her palm against Asami’s clit and she’s coming all over again, shuddering and spasming in Korra’s arms. When she finally feels it stopping and becoming just a low, pleasant hum in her lower abdomen, she feels her knees buckle and, if not for Korra’s strong, safe arms, she’d most certainly be lying on the shower floor until she could at least breathe properly and sit up.

“Fuck Korra... That was...” Asami starts but her voice is too quiet, too weak and she let’s herself fall into Korra’s arms. She’s safe there, warm and... and much more.

“Beautiful.” Korra’s murmuring against her skin as both of her arms are wrapped tightly and securely around her and she can feel Korra’s  heart thumping against her back.

She shifts, slowly, when she can stand on her legs once more and starts to turn around as Korra loosens her grip. When she’s met with Korra’s face, Asami’s certain of her feelings more than she’s been certain of anything in her life.

_I love you, Korra._

 She almost says it out loud.

But there’s a look in Korra’s eyes, a look she’s not seen before, and it’s frightening and different and new and... sad. She reaches out and cups her face and brushes her lips against Korra’s.

“Are you okay?” Asami murmurs.

“I feel like I should be asking you that.” She can feel Korra’s smirk against her own lips.

“Mmm, yeah, well, I’m great, thank you. A bit cold, maybe.” She continues and feels one of Korra’s hands move to the shower as she sets the temperature on higher and suddenly it feels much more comfortable.

“Wanna stay here a bit longer, you know, scrub off all that paint and stuff.” Korra murmurs, capturing Asami’s upper lip between her own and kissing it lightly, gently even, and Asami’s not used to it but it feels good. It feels right.

“Mmhm, sounds great.”

After what seems an eternity later – it’s actually only about twenty minutes later – they leave the shower and Korra moves quickly, she’s tentative, wrapping a towel around Asami right away. Before Asami can even take a step Korra scoops her in her arms and pulls her tight to herself, carrying her out bridal style.

“Korra?” Asami’s grinning as she pressed her lips to Korra’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Seriously, what’s gotten into you?” Asami smiles and feels the way Korra’s heartbeat seems to speed up as she wraps her arms tightly around her neck.

“I jus-“

“I love you.”

And the words slip out.

No.

It’s more like they flow like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Like she’s been saying it for years and years and has no intention of stopping any time soon. The words are soft and gentle and the warmth she’s been feeling in her chest seems to spread all through her as the words leave her mouth and Asami feels relief and clarity wash over her.

Korra stops mid step but Asami decides to lean into her even more as she rests her head against Korra’s shoulder and inhales deeply.

“You what?” Korra finally manages to voice her thoughts in a nervous, half-broken voice.

“I love you.” Asami repeats, without fear and doubt, even though this is the most vulnerable she’s ever been in her life and even if Korra rejects her, certainty and warmth are seeping through her words and this is where she’s supposed to be. She’s not a hard-headed, stubborn, cocky CEO, not a womanizer, home-wrecker and a general bitch she’s always been. No, with this amazing, tender and kind being who’s got her warm, strong and secure arms wrapped around Asami, holding her like a last drop of water in a desert, she is just Asami. Just a woman with her three little words and her whole world embodied in one single human being – Korra.  

She feels Korra’s heart pick up pace and the way her breath hitches in her throat when she tries to say something. So she waits, patiently, and soon they’re moving again but when she tilts her head and opens her eyes, they’re not stopping at the couch and Korra’s holding her tighter than she thought possible as she fumbles with the door of the apartment and they stumble out when she finally manages to open it.

“Korra?” Asami finally speaks again, looks up and she’s stricken by the look of determination in Korra’s eyes. “Where are you-“

“Gallery.” Korra manages to mumble the word without losing her voice and hurries towards the stairs, stomping her way to them.

“At least put me down.” Asami says.

“Must I?” Korra’s voice is such a soft, tiny plea and Asami tightens her grip on Korra’s neck and laces her fingers together behind her head.

“Okay. But if I’m heavy, put me down.”

“Never.” Korra blurts out and Asami’s heart does a little jump.

“What?” She still hasn’t heard a response to her own words and it’s been a few minutes. Despite her certainty in her own feelings, Korra’s are still quite a mystery.

“I said I’m never letting you go.” Korra speaks again, firmly this time as she makes her way to the gallery.

Asami feels like Korra’s moving three steps at a time because they’re at the top already and the gallery door is already open. She trembles at Korra’s words and it’s almost enough confirmation she needs. But she won’t push, won’t try too hard. She’s still a bit stubborn, just a teeny tiny bit, just barely enough to annoy Korra.

“Are you planning on painting me again?” Asami muses as Korra carries her to the bed and sets her down on it gently.

“Not today, no.”

“Then why are we here.”

“Well, for one, I kinda forgot about this bed and yaay, I remembered?” Korra offers a sheepish grin and rubs the back of her neck.

Asami can tell Korra’s never been this nervous around her and it’s endearing and adorable and all she wants is to pull Korra in her arms and kiss her, kiss those lips, that jaw, neck, those gorgeous, plump breasts and those perfect, chiselled abs... And god, that beautiful, sweet, delicious wetness... When she remembers just how much she wants her, that familiar throb in her core begins to flare up again and she’s already feeling herself becoming more and more aroused just from staring at this gorgeous woman standing in front of her.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Korra asks as she meets Asami’s lustful, hazy gaze.

“Because I want you Korra, why the hell do you think I’m looking at you like this?” Asami’s patience snaps and she lets her towel unfold and fall to the floor as she stands up and takes both Korra’s hands, pulls them around herself before sliding her own up Korra’s toned, firm arms and into her hair. She kisses her with a bruising power and bites her lips one by one, over and over until Korra’s a shuddering, moaning mess in her arms.

“Sami, I...”

“I love you, Korra.” She really didn’t mean to push but the words leave her mouth before she can stop them and, as much as she’s not afraid to say them – hell, she wants to shout them – Asami tries to silence herself by plunging in another deep, passionate kiss, but it’s not really working. Korra stiffens slightly but her grip tightens shortly after and before Asami knows it, they’re on the bed and Korra’s on top of her and her kisses are so intoxicating, so needy and strong, Asami could live off them for the rest of her life.

But Asami’s already felt bliss and all she wants now is to feel Korra’s inner muscles clench around her tongue and fingers, to feel Korra’s taut breasts in the palms of her hands and her name come out in screams from Korra’s full, swollen lips. So she flips them over with ease and giggles when Korra lets out a surprised yelp but she can’t resist for long, soon she’s meeting her lips once more and brushing her tongue over them, feeling the graze of Korra’s tongue against her own sending shivers down her spine and to her very core.

 “Fuck, Asami...” Korra mumbles as she lifts herself up on her elbows when Asami slides lower, gracing her still damp neck with a few rough bites and gentle kisses.

Asami hums when Korra’s towel is spread open and her breasts are finally there for her to touch, to squeeze and knead, her stiff, pleading nipples almost begging for Asami to take them in her mouth and brush her tongue over them. She flicks her tongue over one nipple and pinches the other with her fingers, latches her mouth around the stiff peak and slides her tongue over it, almost shuddering when Korra arches her back and pushes herself more into Asami’s mouth and touch, moaning out her name. Asami trails her tongue over the dip between Korra’s breasts and she flicks her tongue over the other nipple a few times before she takes it between her teeth and tugs lightly, testing the waters. When she gets another deep, low moan as a reaction she cups Korra’s other breast and squeezes it, pulls her nipple and pinches harshly with her tongue still playing with the other one.

“Oh my fucking... Sami what are you... Fuck...” Korra’s ability to form words is nearly completely gone.

Asami can’t help but grin at the reaction as she moves further down, nibbling at Korra’s abs, taking her time to drag her hands down Korra’s sides, leaving scorching red marks with her sharp nails. She kisses Korra’s hip bone and slides to her leg, kissing Korra’s thigh when she moves her hands to Korra’s breasts, squeezes once more then drags them down her abs, savouring the contours and ridges of Korra’s sculptured, rippling muscles. 

She doesn’t tease, not anymore. Korra’s at the verge of breaking and judging by the way she’s bucking her hip in desperate search for friction, all it’ll take is a few strokes and thrusts to have her writhing and screaming.

Asami looks up when she settles between Korra’s parted legs and grins when Korra pushes them further apart and her hands are practically digging into the sheets because she’s trying really hard to grip to something.

“Look at me, Korra.” Asami murmurs.

Asami feels Korra’s shudders and the way she moves, thrusts her hips ever so slightly towards her mouth, trying to reach it, and the groan that escapes her lips is the sexiest sound Asami’s heard all her life. It’s frustrated and heated and it’s so goddamn lustful.

“Korra.” Asami’s voice is firmer this time but Korra’s eyes are still shut tight and she’s almost rocking her hips, aching for pressure.

“ _Look. At. Me.”_ Asami demands, rolling each word slowly over her lips.

She feels Korra shiver at the words and smirks when she lets go of the sheets and finally pries her eyes open and meets Asami’s gaze. The oceans in her eyes are the deepest, darkest blue Asami’s ever seen them. She dips her head low, almost brushing her lips over Korra’s wetness but instead she opens her mouth and a breathy, sultry voice comes out.

“I’m going to make you come countless times, Korra. And each time you’ll be screaming my name and I’ll take everything you can give me. Understood?”

Korra looks so lost, so entranced by her words and for a brief moment, Asami wonders if she’s said too much. But then one of Korra’s hands is sliding into her hair and she’s dragging her nails across Asami’s scalp and with her other hand Korra’s cupping her own breast and kneading it and the view itself makes the throbbing in Asami’s core even harder, especially when she feel herself literally becoming wetter by the second. The sounds that come out of Korra’s mouth can only be described as guttural and when Asami finally latches her mouth on Korra’s swollen, throbbing bud as she pushes the hood up with her lip, the sounds turn into a mesh of animalistic grunts and moans.

Asami’s flicking her tongue over Korra’s clit, she’s running in over the bud first in a circling, torturous motion before she pulls it between her lips and sucks on it as her hands move up to Korra’s hips and she tries to hold her down, preventing her from bucking into her mouth so much. She manages to steady her and slides one hand down to Korra’s thigh, rubbing little circles as she nears her entrance but before she even thinks of sliding her fingers inside Korra’s inviting warmth, she dips her head lower and runs her tongue over it, lapping at the wetness that soon comes gushing out. Korra’s hand is gripping hard at her hair and she’s pushing her even more in but she manages the fight her back as she slides a hand underneath the shuddering woman and squeezes her butt reproachfully, digging her nails into the muscle.

“Sami, I... I’m...I need... Kiss... I want to... Hold you... Up... Please...” She hears Korra try and form words but they soon turn into another symphony of guttural sounds and she’s bucking under Asami’s touch all over again.

As much as she wants to savour every second she has her tongue buried inside Korra, she can’t – won’t – deny her the touch, the warmth Korra craves. With one last slow, torturous drag of her tongue across Korra’s wetness, she reluctantly pushes herself up and moves up, relishing in Korra’s touch when her strong arms find their way around Asami’s neck.

Asami kisses her, breathtakingly and with a longing she’ll never really get over, slides one hand between their bodies and slips two fingers immediately in Korra’s warm, fluttering wetness, eliciting a loud shriek from her. Asami’s lips find Korra’s neck and she’s sucking and biting, pulling at the flesh with each thrust of her fingers, with Korra bucking into her hand and her arms gripping tightly at her shoulders. She feels her blunt nails leaving streaks of red across her pale, smooth back but she couldn’t care less because suddenly Korra’s arms are cupping her face and she’s brought in a searing, heart-stopping kiss.

Her thrusts become more rapid and she pushes harder, pressing the heel of her hand against Korra’s swollen, aching clit, and with each push against the sensitive bundle of nerves Korra’s moans out her name and arches into her hand with more vigour.

Korra’s hands on her face are holding her in a tight, almost bruising grip and she won’t let her move, won’t let Asami detach her lips from her own. Not as if Asami minds, she’s kissing her, biting her lips and sucking at her tongue and when Korra’s tight embrace finally looses she pulls back slightly, their eyes meet and it’s exactly then that everything falls into place and Asami knows Korra is everything and she always will be.

“I love you.” Korra mumbles, staring at her.

Asami smiles a wild and unrestrained smile, curls her fingers as she thrusts them inside Korra’s almost overflowing wetness and hits that one spot, feeling Korra’s muscles flutter at the sensation.

“I love you, Asami.” Korra purrs, wrapping her arms around Asami’s neck. “I love you, I love you, god I love you.” Korra’s chanting the words, bucking into her thrusts and thrashing under her touch. “Sami, I love you, I love you so fucking much!” There’s tears streaming down Korra’s cheeks and Asami’s tries to kiss them away but Korra’s lips are curled in a smile and when she opens her eyes again, moments before she throws her head back and screams out Asami’s name in ecstasy and utter bliss, all Asami sees in those pools of blue is love and happiness and devotion.

 

* * *

 

 

“When did you realize it?” Asami murmurs as she’s nestled in Korra’s arms with her nose in the crook of Korra’s neck.

“A while ago,” Korra purrs, brushing her finger over Asami’s arms when her other hand wrapped tightly around Asami’s waist. “I knew I wanted you for so fucking long, and then it all kind of made sense one day.”

Asami smiles, indulging herself in Korra’s tender touches and soft-spoken words; she shifts slightly so she can look up and meet Korra’s gaze.

“We still need to talk.” She says.

“I know.” Korra murmurs.

“Later?”

“Yeah.”

Asami leans back down on Korra’s shoulder and presses her lips gently against her neck, smiling when she feels Korra’s grip on waist tighten.

“Mmm, Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“You still owe me a tattoo.”

When she’s met with nothing but silence Asami almost breaks the spell of warmth and comfort, tempted to shift in her pleasant spot and look up. But then a booming, loud and boisterous laughter comes crashing through the room, washing over her and pushing all the glitches of doubts and insecurities and uncertainties away.

“Anything for you, m’lady.” Korra purrs.

She presses a gentle, lingering kiss on Asami’s forehead and continues to chuckle, and Asami knows, undoubtedly, that Korra’s arms are where she’s supposed to be, and her eyes are what she’s wants to see first thing in the morning, and her voice, god, that voice is the last thing she wants to hear each night before she falls asleep.

So Asami tightens her hold and settles more into Korra’s gentle touch, smiles and hums with content as Korra’s fingers find their way to her raven locks.

“You know I’m totally into you, right?” Korra suddenly asks in a relatively serious voice, brushing her fingers through Asami’s hair.

Asami can’t help the giggle that escapes her but it warms her heart and fills her soul with warmth so she simply blows a raspberry onto Korra’s neck and smiles with a gentle, silent murmur.

“I have a vague idea, yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it!   
> Avatar Studio, ladies and gents, is done! Hope you enjoyed the ride (pun not intended), I sure enjoyed writing it. Leave me some lovin' if you want.


End file.
